Love Song
by NURSE J0Y
Summary: Set years after the events of "Cabin Fever." Tommy/Hush & Selina/Catwoman have started a new life together, but ghosts from their past as well as a fearful new enemy stand in the way of their happiness. Love, family, angst, betrayal & strange alliances! R&R
1. Prologue

***x*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x*  
><strong>  
>~ An Ode to the Heartless ~<p>

There was a time.  
>In a land of desolation. In a land of endless night.<br>There existed a spark.  
>A spark that overpowered the darkness and burst into glorious life.<br>A blazing inferno of hope and light.  
>A flame so bright that even the pyro king Firefly would have been blinded with envy.<br>A power so great it threatened even the Batman's ghastly throne.  
>A whisper amongst the maddening screams and cries of salvation.<br>A brave and binding love that broke the silence.  
>A love that was never meant to be.<p>

***x*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x***

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you read the next few pages, the main plot  conflict should start coming to light. PLEASE PLEASE review! PLEASE let me know via review or private message what you like as well as what you would like to see happen to help me fill the gaps in the story. I know who the main villain is gonna be, but I want your input and help in getting there and possibly ending it! There will be plenty of flashbacks between Tommy x Selina and possibly Selina x Bruce. If I like your idea then I just might write it out! Much love from the bottom of my heart or as Aristotle would say, "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."  
>XOXO Tina Joy<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

***x*o*x*o*_  
>A darkness grows inside me in fading shades of gray<br>All the colors of the world are slowly sucked away  
>I'm sinking ever deeper to a place that's cold and black<br>I can't believe I've lost you and you're never coming back  
>~Stabbing Westward~<em>**  
><strong>*x*o*x*o*<strong>

The silky drapes rustle in the breeze, blowing through the penthouse apartment in soft, ghostly billows. A lone calico pads across the hardwood floor towards the open French doors, curious to see who might be calling at this hour. The wind howls, beckoning all nightly creatures to come forth and play. Ears pinned back, the tiny cat answers the call with a hearty hiss, warning his mistress of the dark shadow nearing closer.

Dressed in silk and lace, Selina comes closer to the open doorway, scooping up Aristotle as she scans the dark horizon. The sparkling lights of Gotham wink back at her and she smiles. The city seems so alive at night. So beautiful. Calling her. Always calling her to come out and play.

The drapes kiss her skin as the breeze blows through once more, enveloping her in its cold embrace. Her thin nightgown clings to her cool skin, the only defense against winter's frigid touch. A chill runs down her spine and she clutches Aristotle closer to her heart. His rumbling purr warms her soul.

"Bruce… I know you're there." She whispers to the night. "Please… Come in before we all freeze to death."

As if answering the call, a form takes shape in the darkness. Without a word he follows her into the warm home, closing the door behind him. Eyes fixed on the back of her head, he takes a seat at her kitchen island counter and begins removing his gloves, gauntlets and cowl, placing them neatly beside him as Selina tends to the coffee maker.

Jumping up on the counter, Aristotle sniffs at Batman's gear before drawing his ears back and glaring at the Dark Knight. Concerned, Bruce finally speaks.  
>"I thought all your cats loved me. What's up with this little guy?"<br>"Who, Aristotle? Mmm… Things _change_, Bruce. I guess you can say he takes after his _master_. He's incredibly territorial of me."

He can hear the soft clang of metal to ceramic as she stirs her coffee. Light and sweet. Just like her. Little things that never seemed all that important. That didn't matter. That he had taken for granted. Just like her. Little things that he promised himself he would never forget ever again. Like the color of her eyes. Green as emeralds. Precious gems stolen in the night.

She finally turns to face him, and their eyes meet. Even if only for a moment, it feels like forever. He sits in silence memorizing each and every golden flake hidden within the green of her irises. The way her pupils dilate as she looks at him. The flush to her skin. This exact moment. Promising himself that he will always remember this moment. That he will never forget. And before either of them can think or say anything further, the moment has passed. Gone in an instant.

With a mug in each hand, she carries their coffee back towards the island and sits beside him. A slight smirk graces her lips as she sips her coffee. The warmth of the mug radiates through his frigid bones as he follows suit and gulps down the bitter liquid.

"Now tell me, Bruce… You didn't come all this way just for a cup of coffee, did you? I mean there are plenty of 24 hour diners out there that would be pleased as punch to catch a glimpse of the Batman."  
>"True. But… none of them have as good coffee as you do." Taking another sip, Bruce lets the cup linger just below his mouth and stares off into the dark liquid void. "Brazil?"<br>"Ever the detective." Selina giggles softly. "I just got back. You're not going to tell customs on me, are you?"

Bruce cracks a smile before quickly clamming back up, steeling his emotions as he carefully places his half-finished cup of coffee down on the granite countertop.

"Selina… You know how I feel about this… _arrangement_ of yours. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing. What you're getting yourself into."  
>"By "arrangement" I presume you mean Tommy? Don't you, Bruce?" Selina sneers as she places her cup down on the counter and glares at him. His eyes are so deep and blue. Contemplative. As if holding all the sadness and pain of this world within their depths. She can't bear to look into them, but must. "You never trusted me, did you Bruce. Not <em>really<em>… Now look at us… Of course I know what I'm getting myself into. Don't you think I _know_ that? This isn't something I just dove into head first. I know what everyone _thinks_ of me… You must think I'm so stupid."  
>"Selina. It's not... It's just… I <em>know<em> him… I know what he's capable of and I know what he can and will do to you. Look… You can't see it, but I can. This is all just part of a bigger plan for him. He'll hurt you again or maybe this time he'll succeed and actually kill you… All to get back at me…"  
>"It's always about you, isn't it? Never about what I want. What I <em>need<em>. Is it, Bruce?"

Looking away, he can't bear to look her in the eye any further, instead finding solace in his cold unfeeling gloves. Dark and lonely as the night. Dark and lonely as his soul. Feeling her heated glare move away from his direction, he sneaks a glance at her. A moment stolen in time. Her skin looks so soft and pure. Pale and perfect while bathed in moonlight. A dark angel. How he longed to reach out and touch her. So close, and yet so far away.

He had lost her once before. During Black Mask's reign and ultimate fall at her blood-stained hands, she had found comfort in another. He had promised himself that he would not lose her again. That like all good fairy tales, they would live happily ever after. But that would not be the case. The years would only rip them apart and bring them back together time and time again. An everlasting ebb and flow. Yet no matter where life had taken them, he always knew that he could always look to her for support. That in some form she would always be there. That she would never lose sight of the mission. That "just tonight" would always be enough. But that was not the case any longer. She had made her choice and he was losing her once more. This time for good.

"When did we end?"  
>"The same time and place where we never began." She says softly, watching the little cat jump off the counter and retreat into shadows of the apartment. "Look, Bruce. You have no reason to come here and act all <em>moody<em>. I mean… God… It took you less time to propose to that Jezebel Jet tramp than it ever took you to reveal yourself to me... Oh, I'm sorry… Was that _catty_?"  
>"That was different, Selina, and you know it."<br>"Oh, that's right. I forgot. That's because she was an evil manipulative bitch and tried to kill you… _heh_… I guess we're not so different you and I. There's a killer in my bed too. So stop being such a goddamn hypocrite, Bruce."

From the corner of his eye, he can see a single tear run down her cheek and it breaks his heart. He knows all too well that this isn't the first time he has made her cry, but it is sure to be the last. A clock ticks loudly on the wall somewhere, counting the seconds in their long moment of silence. Both creatures of the night sit in the starlit darkness, waiting for the other to make their next move. The dance with the forbidden partner, as Tommy once put it. One step forward and two steps back. With a heavy sigh, their dance finally comes to an end.

"Bruce… I'm sure you heard it through the grapevine somewhere. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

His heart skips a beat as he holds his breath, not ready to hear her next words. Her features soften and his heart turns to stone. With a few simple words, his world comes crashing down.

"Bruce… I'm getting married in the morning."  
>"Selina, it's not too late. I can bring you somewhere safe. Just think about what you're…"<br>"Please, Bruce… I know. I told you. This is my choice. In a few hours I'll be Mrs. Selina Elliot. I know you've come here to try and talk some sense into me but… I'm _happy_. For the first time in such a very long time, Bruce... Why won't you let me be happy?"

A cloud rolls past the moon and he takes comfort in the darkness. Finds comfort in the fact that she cannot see him cry. Knowing well that he has lost the battle. Lost their rooftop chase. Their dance. Lost her forever. Biting his lip, he runs his hands through his cold, matted hair and sighs.

"We were happy once, weren't we? Why can't we go back to the way things were before?"  
>"Because it's just not <em>enough<em> anymore, Bruce. This _mission_, the city… That's where your heart truly lies. You see… You're already married, Bruce, and I'll always only be second place."  
>"Then why him? Anyone else but him. He'll hurt you, Selina. Don't you see I care enough about you that I don't want to see you hurt again? I don't want to be the one to be there when that happens and have to tell you I told you so."<br>"And you'll never have to." She says softly as she gets up from her seat and leans in to kiss his damp forehead, smiling wide as she runs her fingers through his tousled locks one last time. "I think you should go now."

With a slight nod, he collects his things and disappears back into the night, leaving behind nothing but her tears and his half-finished cup of coffee as reminder of his existence. A final chill lingers in the air as he closes the door behind him, closing himself out of her life for good.  
>"Thank you, Bruce." Selina breaths into the night as she stands alone in the dark, empty room.<p>

Heavy footsteps echo through the hall as a man emerges from her bedroom, Aristotle following closely. Dressed in nothing but his shorts, Tommy makes his way towards her and presses his warm body against hers. His head rests in the crook of her neck as he wraps his large arms around her slender frame and leads a trail of kisses down her shoulder. Her heart flutters from his warm embrace.

"I thought I heard voices. Is everything alright?"  
>"Just talking to the cats. I… couldn't sleep."<br>"Not getting cold feet, are we?"  
>"Not a chance." She smirks as she whispers into his chest, feeling his heart beat against her lips as she looks up into his cold, blue eyes. A soft smile warms his otherwise stoic features as he takes her in his arms and leads her back into the bedroom, catching a glimpse of the two coffee cups sitting on the counter as the sun begins to peak over the horizon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

***x*o*x*o***_  
><strong>And it's a cruel melody<strong>  
><strong>That you sing when I'm away<strong>  
><strong>Trying to find where the sun shines<strong>  
><strong>In a land that's turning gray<strong>  
><strong>And it's a cruel memory<strong>  
><strong>To look back on who we were<strong>  
><strong>'cause my past is a poison<strong>  
><strong>And I'll never find a cure<strong>  
><strong>~Black Light Burns~<strong>_**  
>*x*o*x*o*<strong>

Wayne manor sits quiet. A silent sentinel looming over the dark and depraved streets of Gotham. Amongst the twinkling, buzzing electric lights of the city, but not part of it. Nearly touching, but never one with it. Never infected by it.

Its corridors lay just as silent. Uninhabited by the joyous cries and shrieks of laughter it once adored. There was a time. But never more. Few now dare to call this home.

Scanning the massive family portrait hung above the fireplace mantel, Alfred stops in his tracks. A heavy sigh breaks through his tight lips as he stares into the ghostly eyes of his dead employers. His dead family. A family which was never meant to be. With immeasurable grace and poise, he resumes his steps. Continuing his nightly duties before retreating to his chambers for bed.

The sound of a door chime breaks the silence. Reverberating off the vast marble floors and walls to reveal a caller in the night. Alfred's footsteps echo through the once quiet corridors as he makes his way towards the front door. Patent black leather, shined to perfection, padding across cold, unfeeling stone. Filling the silence with new purpose.

The thought of who could be calling at this hour passes through his mind before reaching for the handle. Perhaps children playing their silly little games. Delinquent and yet harmless just the same. Perhaps it is a robber. _No_. It would be foolish of them to ring the bell. Foolish even more to attempt to rob this particular house. This particular house of dark secrets and even darker masters. With a deep breath, he opens the door.

If only for a moment, his calm and immovably stoic demeanor is broken. He can't help but stagger backwards slightly, caught off guard at the sight of his lord and master's caller. A familiar face, indeed. A mirror of the boy he once knew. A ghost.

Standing in the open doorway, the man stands cold and resolute. A whisper in the night. Breaking the balance of silence with his presence. His red hair gleams in the porch light. An inferno in the darkness. A smile breaks his otherwise stern features, slicing across his face with surgical precision as their cold eyes meet.

"Hey, Alf… Long time no see."

The once comforting peace and quiet of the night now hangs in desperate and awkward silence as two familiar foes find themselves in deadlock. Alfred stands in Wayne Manor's doorway, the last great defense between his master and the dubious Doctor Elliot. There was a time where he would call him Tommy, now only to be known as Hush.

Once closest childhood friend to his young master, now a distorted shadow of the boy he once was. An evil and dark reflection. A man of many faces. This one masquerading as an upright citizen. Reformed. Working man. Husband. Father. But for those who know him, _truly_ know him, they need only look into his eyes. Scratch the surface and the false façade comes crashing down. There is a killer at their door. For what would Aristotle say? "We are what we repeatedly do."

Never in a million years would Alfred think Tommy would be so brazen as to ring the front door. To make his stand here and now. Too many variables and not enough build up. Sloppy. Not exactly Hush's style. Clearing his throat, Alfred steadies himself as he prepares to address the ill-reputed man.

"I do apologize, Tom… I mean, Doctor Elliot, but it would appear that master Bruce has stepped out for the evening. If you would be so kind as to…"  
>"Now, Alf… Who do you take me for? <em>Hmmm<em>? We both know that that's a load of bull."  
>"Quite right, sir. As well as we both know you are not allowed within five hundred feet of the master or his property, as per the restraining order."<br>"Do you really think that's going to stop me?

The sound of his over-sized brown trench coat rustles as Tommy shifts uneasily, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest. Their eyes never leave one another. Never falter as both men await the next move. Neither of them willing to give in.

"I'll give you until the count of three before I call the cops."  
>"Ooohhh… The COPS. Do you take me for a child? Why don't you save your breath and call HIM."<br>"Consider this your warning. If you don't leave then I'll be forced to…"

A muffled cry comes from within Tommy's over coat, breaking the tension. Eyes widen at the sound. With a crooked eyebrow, Alfred scans the outside of Tommy's coat, now fully aware of the contents inside. A large, brooding figure appears just behind the old butler as Tommy undoes the sash to his coat, revealing his trademark costume with one major adjustment. Attached to his torso is a front baby carrier and in that carrier, a squirming child.

Bruce steps out from the shadows and into the light, glaring angrily at the man in his doorway. His butler steps aside as the two men stare each other down, nostrils flared. Predatory animals of the night protecting their territory.

"You dare come here and use an infant as a shield… Your _own_ child?" Bruce growls, his eyes moving from Tommy's cold blue ones to the helpless child strapped to his chest like a bomb. With a smirk, Tommy regains Bruce's attentive glare.  
>"Ever the bleeding heart, Bruce. Tell me. Is it any different than you hiding behind your elderly butler?" Tommy taunts as he peeks around the corner at Alfred, earning a sneer of disgust from the old man. "I hope he gets paid well."<p>

"You're on shaky ground here, Elliot. Leave now or I'll be forced to take you in."  
>"Now I know you wouldn't do that. Not <em>really<em>. Not when there's an innocent child involved."  
>"You wanna test me? I can get the cops down here in seconds to drag your ass back up to Arkham. Child protection will take the baby until they can locate Selina, granted you haven't killed her already. I <em>warned<em> her this would happen. That one day you would snap. I tried to save her…"  
>"It <em>kills<em> you doesn't it. It just eats you up inside that she chose me over you. That I've given her _everything_ you never could. That after all I've done to her, that she _loves_ me more than you."

With clenched fists, Bruce breaks their glare and retreats back into the empty house, leaving Alfred to shut out their uninvited guest.  
>"Alfred, inform the authorities. If he's not gone before they arrive, I'll have the boys assist."<br>"Hey… HEY! Where are you going?" Shoving his foot in the door, Tommy foils Alfred's attempt to lock him out. "Come back here. Don't you shut me out. Aren't you supposed to _help_ people? Otherwise, what good are you? I… Please… Bruce, I… DAMMIT… I need your help. I… I have nowhere else to go."

Sensing the sincerity in Tommy's shaking voice, Bruce turns back around to glance at the man in his doorway. His eyes are no longer cold, but pleading. The child in his arms is screaming, crying for help. HIS help. His mercy. He hates to admit it, but Tommy was right. As always. Know your opponent. Growing up, Tommy would say this time and time again. And growing up together only means that they know each other's faults and weaknesses all too well. How could Bruce resist the sound of a child crying? How could he sit by and do nothing. He made a vow. Protect the innocent. No matter what. Closing his eyes, Bruce lets out a sigh and nods to Alfred to release the door allowing Tommy and his child inside.

"Bruce… Selina's missing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lions and tigers and A BABY! OH MY! *giggles*<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, in "Batman Beyond: Hush Beyond", it's revealed that at SOME point Tommy produced an offspring and that he is the grandfather of Dr. Nora Reid (Elliot prior to marriage). My fanfic describes just who MOMMY is! And boyyyy is Bruce PISSED! XD<br>**_


	4. Chapter 3

***x*o*x*o***_**  
>Sucker myself into believing that I'm doing the right thing<br>I think of your face and I pretend that I'm not alone  
>I'm lining up all the love and the trust and the good things,<br>But there's a hole in my heart where I once kept a piece of home  
>~Black Light Burns~<strong>_**  
>*x*o*x*o*<strong>

Shadows dance upon the ancient walls of Wayne Manor as Alfred sets a fire within the old fireplace, bringing new warmth and life to the seldom used and massive living room. Tommy sits in the large leather armchair by the fire, consoling his child as the master and his family watches on. Dark figures keeping to the shadows of their home.

True, Hush is a master of deception and disguise, but still, Bruce had never seen Tommy look or behave in such a manner. The fire brings his features to new light. He can now see just how tired and worn down his old friend looks. On edge. Desperate. It must have taken a great deal of courage to swallow his pride and come here tonight. Whatever happened to Selina must be taking its toll on him. Perhaps he truly does love her. _No_. Gritting his teeth, Bruce reminds himself that this is all just part of Hush's greater master plan.

Why Selina chose this animal, much less mated with him, is beyond his comprehension. How she could find the good in someone or something that has no good to be found. She should have listened to him. If only she had listened to him and walked away when he told her to, then perhaps she would still be here.

A thousand possibilities run through Bruce's head, most of them leading back to Tommy as the perpetrator. Tommy, acting as Hush, could have killed her. He could have murdered her in cold blood and disposed of the body and is now acting out his role as the concerned husband in order to make good with the police. By coming here tonight, it shows just how far he's willing to go and how much he cares for her. That he's willing to put his pride and reputation on the line just for her sake. Then once the body is found, he'll act as the grieving husband for a while before jumping on the first plane out of Gotham. That's what he did with his mother, after all. It would be so easy for him.

What about the child, though? It's debatable whether or not Tommy actually cares for the boy, but there is no way that he would ever give up his heir. His lineage. Perhaps that was Selina's only purpose to him. To provide him with a protégé and now that she has done so, there is no purpose left for her. Now that she's out of the picture, Hush is free to reclaim the wealth she stole from him as well as the child she provided for him and leave.

Then again, this could all be leading up to a trap. Perhaps Hush isn't going anywhere, but instead luring Bruce further into his web of lies. Concerned and scared for Selina's safety, Bruce is sure to have his guard down. Perhaps this has all been part of Hush's greater plan. This could have been planned from the beginning. Everything must be taken into consideration. It had taken Hush years to concoct and construct his first phase and introduction. Turning Batman's friends against him and teaching his enemies new tricks. Perhaps this is just the second act. The curtain fall. Perhaps he's been patiently sitting by and waiting for the right moment to strike. Setting up his pawns for Batman's greatest defeat. His master stroke. Would Selina be in on the plan with Tommy? Bruce considers this for a moment. Trying desperately not to let his heart lead his thoughts. He had thought she had been in league with Hush before. Even after she willingly and painfully declared her love to Bruce, he still did not trust her. Not completely. But still, there's just no way. Bruce tells himself that he still believes in her enough not to get sucked into Tommy's plans. Not to become a _willing_ participant, at least.

Maybe she really was kidnapped. Both Selina and Tommy combined have enough enemies to make anyone nervous. From the crème de la crème A-listers such as the Joker to the D-rank mobsters and thugs, just about anyone and everyone want a piece of this unlikely pair. But why Selina? Why not go after the child in order to get back at or make a profit off of either of them? If this were about revenge or ransom, then why would someone forgo the easier target and instead take on the Catwoman, herself?

Whether or not Tommy did this to her is beside the point. Bruce is still not convinced that he is innocent of the matter, but there is equally the possibility that she really could have been abducted and that it is not Tommy's doing. However, if that is the case, then it is still Tommy's fault for not being able to protect her. Bruce tells himself that this never would have happened on his watch.

A deeper scowl crosses Bruce's face as self-loathing kicks in. He can't help but feel that perhaps this is all his own fault. Not Selina's. Not Tommy's. But_ his_. If only he had paid more attention. If only he had told her sooner. Seized his opportunity. Protected and coveted her. If only… Then perhaps she would still be here. Safe. With him. With _their_ child in her arms. It hurts him just to look at them. The golden band on Tommy's ring finger, shining in the firelight. Glaring back at him. Almost laughing at him. The child in his arms that looks so much like her.

An alarm on Tommy's watch goes off, the shrill beep echoes throughout the large room as he begins rummaging around inside his coat. Pulling out a small diaper bag from within the confines of his trench coat, he removes a small bottle and holds it up into the air.  
>"Hey, Alf. Know how to warm one of these up?"<p>

"Indeed. I must say it has been a while, but I'm sure I can manage."  
>With a gentle smile, Alfred crosses the room to collect the milk bottle, stopping to glance at the fidgety infant before exiting to the kitchen.<p>

Undoing the latches to the baby's harness, Tommy pulls his child from the pack and holds him in his arms, cradling him back and forth as the infant fidgets and whines. Chubby little arms clumsily reach out for his father as Tommy bends forward to blow a raspberry on his child's tear stained cheek, eliciting a tiny toothless smile and coo.

"He's just hungry. 6 ounces every four hours. 30 ounces total. Last bottle before bed time." Tommy recites as if reading the manual to some exotic piece of machinery. "He likes it better when Selina…"

Laughter erupts from the hallway, cutting Tommy off, as Tim and Damian try desperately to contain themselves. Doubling over and nudging one another in amusement as Bruce glares at them for their unprofessionalism. Tommy's eyes narrow on the bird boys, watching un-amused as they point and snicker.

"And what, may I ask, is so God damn funny?" Tommy sneers.

"Oh come on! I mean really. This is supposed to be Hush. HUSH! Criminal mastermind. Bad guy. Has tried to kill us like a thousand times or more. Now look at him! Holding a cute wittle baby. It's HILARIOUS! He just looks so… harmless." Tim laughs. Damian stands by, snickering. He never could see eye to eye with Tim. Often arguing or coming to blows. But this is surely something they both can agree on.

"Harmless? I'll show you harmless." Tommy sneers, about to get out of his seat to teach the boy a lesson. "I can take you all on with one hand behind my…"

"Boys. Behave yourselves." Bruce growls over the commotion to his sons. Despite the fire burning nearby, the room grows cold and silent. Damian crosses his arms defiantly and pouts. His trademark "_TT_" echoes through the room.

Alfred returns with bottle in hand and gives it to Tommy. With hands on knees, Alfred watches as Tommy composes himself and begins feeding his child. The tiny infant lets out one final whine before hungrily accepting the plastic nipple. Something in Tommy's face changes, turns softer as he watches his child feed. Something endearing. As if he were a completely different person. Human, even, as he softly rocks back and forth with his child in his arms.

"I never imagined these old walls would see such youth again. It's been ages since there has been a child in this house." With a generous smile and arms outstretched, Alfred breaks from his usual demeanor and asks the impossible. "May I?"

Unsure whether or not to trust the old man, Tommy holds his child tight and glares up at the familiar face. An unspoken standoff between foes. Silence falls and seconds pass before Tommy finally gives in, handing his child over to waiting arms. Curious, Damian draws near, watching as the little infant feeds. Soft, nasally suckling sounds come from behind the clear plastic bottle as tiny green eyes stare up at strangers. With timid fingers, he reaches into Alfred's arms and softly places his hand upon the infants head. Slowly and carefully petting his baby soft reddish hair.

"He's so… soft." Damian stammers quietly. "H-How old is he?"  
>"A little over three months now." Tommy replies in monotone, his predatory eyes never leaving the son of his enemy's. Sitting upright on the edge of his seat. Anticipating the moment, shall he need to strike.<br>"What's his name?"  
>"Caesar."<p>

Cradling the infant in his arms, Alfred returns the now empty bottle to Tommy before handing the child back as well. A big yawn stretches across his chubby little face and Tommy sits back, finally relaxing into the large chair with his child rightfully back in his arms.

"He has his mother's eyes." Alfred mentions thoughtfully and Tommy smiles softly.  
>"He's got my face… My nose… Well… Before all the alterations, skin grafts and reconstructive surgery." Tommy jokes quietly as the child falls to sleep in his arms.<p>

Bruce looms in the background, Tim hanging close, never leaving his side.  
>"Where's bird boy number one? Huh, Bruce? Is the pretender out on patrol masquerading as you?"<br>"You said Selina is missing, did you not? When was the last time you saw her?" Bruce replies cold and impatiently.  
>"Well, I see we're past the small talk." Tommy groans as he rolls his eyes. "Fine with me. On to business then."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww… Damian's all curious about babies<strong>**. *giggles***** Prolly cuz he, himself, didn't have much of a "normal" childhood or upbringing, being a test tube baby and all…  
>I don't know much about Damian &amp; Tim, so I hope I didn't portray them too poorly!<br>Tommy explains his FACE a bit here, without going into detail. As you may know, in the comics, he ran around with Bruce's face for a while until Jane Doe RIPPED it off him! :O He's done plastic surgery on himself before, and he's an AMAZING surgeon. Nobel peace prize quality, in fact. So I would think that since he's more than qualified, that he would surely fix his face at some point.  
>We also learn that the baby's name is Caesar Elliot! I named him that after the little joke Selina &amp; Tommy shared in my past fanfic Cabin Fever. Tommy thought it was a "masculine name." Also, the fact that Julius Caesar led the ROMAN empire. (wink wink, nudge nudge... GET IT!)<br>This chapter shows that Tommy / Hush is incredibly protective of his territory & Bruce is ever so moooooody.  
>Next chapter will FINALLY introduce Selina!<strong>_

_**REVIEWS pretty please! Next chapter will be up soon!  
>XOXO<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4

_***x*o*x*o*  
>Let me never see the sun<br>And never see you smile  
>Let us be so dead and so gone<br>So far away from life  
>Just close my eyes<br>Hold me tight  
>And bury me deep inside your heart<br>All I ever wanted was you, my love  
>You're all I ever wanted<br>~His Infernal Majesty~  
>*x*o*x*o*<strong>_

Walking in the front door to his home, Tommy breathes a happy sigh as he shakes off the cold. _Home_. A word that never held much meaning to him until now. Home is someplace where people care for and are waiting for you. People that want you near and love you for who you are and not for who they want you to be. It's a warm and safe place where he need not hide.

Pulling off his large brown winter coat, he hangs it on the coat rack by the door and begins his routine. A routine he's performed thousands of times since moving in to Selina's penthouse, and yet every time still feels like the first. Still so new and alien, however pleasant and welcome. He runs through the checklist in his mind.

Keys and Blackberry in front pocket along with small bottle of Tylenol. 24 count. Scratch that. 21 count. 3 used after the headache of old Mrs. Crawford's knee operation consultation. He groans as he recalls the incident. A new headache threatens to form. As Aristotle would say, "All paid jobs absorb and degrade the mind. " He continues his routine. M1911.45 caliber pistol holstered and concealed in hidden breast pocket. Safety on. Seven bullets in the magazine, one in the chamber. Three throwing knives in second concealed pocket along with piano wire, scalpel and muscle relaxant.

He removes his boots and tosses them by the door, careful not to get excess water from today's snow on Selina's very expensive Manolo Blahnik designer boots, not like she would mind. If anything, she could always steal or afford a new pair.

A wicked grin stretches across his face thinking how his mother would surely disown him or throw him to the wolves God forbid he ruined one of her precious items of status and wealth. Not Selina, though. No. To her, they're just things. Things that could easily be replaced with newer and better things. As they tend to do over and over again.

The landscape of their penthouse apartment is forever changing with new and priceless baubles and artifacts. Oil paintings from Rome and Milan, Ming vases from centuries past, designer clothes like Gucci and Luis Vuitton, handbags, jewelry, diamonds, gold… wealth. Not to mention the plethora of Fisher Price toys, playpen, blankets, diapers, bottles and teething rings strewn about. He can already hear somewhere in the house Baby Einstein playing on surround sound. No. To her they're just things. It's the people who make this house a home. A family.

Chuckling at his own thoughts, he imagines what the Hush of yesterday would think of him or do to him should they ever cross paths. Even Crane offered to lobotomize him when he heard the news. His "wedding present" as he called it. Tommy can't help but laugh. What could his best friend and mentor possibly know about these things? Maybe he truly is crazy, everyone else seems to think so, but he can't help the way he feels. Aristotle says that "the whole is more than the sum of its parts." For the first time in his miserable life he feels whole. Together with Selina and Caesar, he feels complete. For the first time he has a true family. Becoming a father has changed so much, has changed his world. Suddenly there is someone more important than himself. Suddenly he has something worth protecting. A smile crosses his face as he makes his way into the heart of his home. Aristotle rubs against his pant leg as he walks, welcoming his master home.

In the living room, bright and colorful images dance across the plasma screen TV to the tune of a nursery rhyme as a baby swing slowly rocks. With great care, Tommy leans forward and pulls his half asleep child from the rocker, placing his son's tired head on his chest. Close to his heart.

"Hey sleepy head, have you seen Mommy?" Tommy asks his now fast asleep son as he picks up the remote and turns off the TV. Walking room to room, he calls out her name yet there is no response. Nothing. Standing perfectly still in his son's room, he steadies his breathing and listens to the silence. Listens for anything yet hears nothing but his son's gentle snoring. _No. Wait. Someone's here. The roof._ Fear as well as instinct kicks in, both fighting for control of his emotions. _Something's wrong. Act normal. Now's not the time to panic. Stick to protocol. _

Without a sound, he places his son down in his crib and silently promises that he'll return and that he won't let anyone harm him before exiting the room and locking the door behind him. Pulling open a seemingly harmless side table drawer in the hallway reveals another pistol, one of many hidden around the apartment.

Selina never did care for his collection of weapons. Always chastising him for keeping them in the house. Surely his parole officer would agree. That is if he knew. To some degree she's right, though. Home has no place for guns, but then again, he's never had a home or people other than himself worth protecting. Creeping down the hallway with weapon drawn, he reminds himself that he'll have to remember to put locks on the drawers once Caesar is old enough to walk.

Slowly he makes his way toward the French doors in the living room, quietly unlatches the lock and steps out onto the veranda. His pulse hammers in his head as he ascends the fire escape to the roof, replaying every possible scenario in his mind over and over again. His heart thunders in his chest, anticipating the kill. _Just please let her be safe. _With a deep breath and gun raised, he takes the final step and leaps onto the roof.

For the first time in a very long time, he feels weak in the knees. The rush of adrenaline is just about too much to bear. His heart nearly stops at the sight and he has to remind himself to breathe. Head swimming, he releases a shaky yet relieved breath. He lowers his gun before turning the safety back on and tucking it into the back of his pants.

"CHRIST, Selina… Just what the _hell_ were you thinking leaving Caesar all alone downstairs? You scared the crap outta me. I put the house on lockdown and I… I could have _killed_ you, Selina… If you wanted to go out tonight, you could have at least waited for me to get home or called the sitter or… Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Something's not quite right. Something nagging him in the back of his mind. Yes. Something's definitely wrong. Selina stands at the edge of the rooftop with her back towards Tommy. Taking a couple steps forward, he notices the subtleties that should have screamed at him the second he stepped foot onto the roof, but was too caught up in the moment to notice. Her skin in blue. A certain inhuman shade of blue reserved mostly for the dead or dying. Hypothermic almost. She's obviously been out here for quite a while now and dressed in nothing but the blood-red silk camisole he had bought her for their anniversary. A single set of tracks still lay in the snow from where her bare feet had tread. A sign that she came alone. The imprints have partially been covered over. Yet despite how long she's been exposed to the elements, she does not shiver. She does not show any sign of pain or discomfort as she turns to face him with a sickly sweet smile plastered to her cold and flawless face.

From behind her back, she raises a weapon, one of his guns, and points it straight at him. Point blank at his heart. Her grin widens and Tommy stops in his tracks, unsure what to do or make of this.

"Selina? Selina, it's me… Tommy. Don't you recognize me? Selina, please… Just… Just put down the gun."

Seconds feel like hours as he inches closer with his hands above his head in surrender. His own heartbeat drowns out the sound of the wind howling around them. Of snowflakes dancing on the breeze. Of car horns and people shouting. Of buzzing neon and streetlights and the vast cacophony of sounds which make up Gotham. Of a baby crying just below their feet.

"Please… Let's just… Let's just go inside now, Selina. Just give me the gun and we'll… we'll go inside together. Caesar needs us... What do you say?"

A single frigid tear streams down her cold and placid cheek, then another as she turns the gun on herself. With shaking hands she points the gun to her head. Her entire body trembles violently as she begins to sob uncontrollably. Her grip tightens around the trigger.

All time stops as Tommy leaps for her. His arms wrap around her frigid waist, their bodies collide, and they both come crashing down to the frozen rooftop. Caesar screams in the room below, but all he can hear is the sound of her sobbing. Laying here in the swirling snow, all he can think of is how surreal this moment is. Like he's been here once before. Perhaps in a dream.

"I can't… I can't… I ca…"

Her cries form words but they don't make sense. Frantic and desperate. Broken. Tommy holds her head in his hands and stares into her swollen eyes, trying desperately to make sense of this.

"Can't do what? What, Selina?"  
>"I can't do this anymore. The singing, please… please make it stop."<br>"What singing, Selina? I don't hear anything."  
>"You… You think I'm crazy… It… It's in my head. Oh God, it's in my head. And it won't stop… It won't stop. Make it stop. Please… Make it stop."<p>

It takes all his strength to drag her nearly lifeless body back down the fire escape and into their home, laying her on the bed before checking in on their crying son. He returns shortly with a cup of tea to find her curled up on their satin sheets in the fetal position.

"Just got Caesar back to sleep… How're you feeling?" Tommy asks softly as he sits down beside her. Coaxing her to sit up, he hands her the teacup and wraps a blanket around her shoulders. Her skin is still so cold to the touch. "Please… Drink this. It'll make you relax."

Eagerly, he waits until she has finished before placing the teacup back down on the bedside table and beginning his examination. Shining a little light into her eyes, he monitors her pupil's dilation before donning his stethoscope and listening to her heart and lungs. Her heart begins to calm and he breathes a sigh of relief. Despite the circumstances, her vitals are all normal.

"Tell me, Selina… and be honest. This isn't part of your postpartum depression, is it?"

She does not answer, but shakes her head in response as she stares down at her knees.

"How long has this been going on for?"  
>"A… A while now. I don't really… remember… when it started." Her voice sounds so weak and powerless.<br>"Were you going to tell me? Or were you just bottling it up and waiting to explode like you did just now?"

Again she doesn't respond. Running his fingers through his hair, Tommy exhales deeply, unsure what else to do. She seems so close and yet so far away. He's never seen her like this before. Despite everything she had ever been through. Despite anything he, himself, had ever done to her. She had always overcome. She had always prevailed. Something is wrong. Deep inside. This is not the Selina he knows. Or the Catwoman he knows, for that matter. He's afraid to even look at her in this state. Afraid that if he did, that his Selina would surely cease to exist anymore.

"I think it's always been there… This evil… But I… I would just push it away. Maggie told me. Maggie told me it was there… And I didn't listen… I didn't believe… It's been getting worse though… And I can't seem to stop it. You must think I'm crazy…"  
>"No. I'm just trying to… understand."<br>"The song. It's always the same. It comes to me and I… I just want to lose myself in it. It wants me to follow, but I… I'm afraid. I'm afraid because when it takes me… I'm losing, Tommy. I've been trying to fight it, but I'm losing."

Tears run down her cheek and he pulls her close, holding her frail frame in his strong arms as he kisses the top of her head.

"It's ok. You'll come with me to work tomorrow and we'll get this straightened out. We'll take some blood work, MRIs, CAT scans… We'll figure this out. Everything's going to be alright. I'll fix you up… Good as new. But first you gotta get some rest. Ok?"

"I… Please don't let me fall… asleep… I… I don't want to forget... If I close my eyes… I'll forget… your face…. He's… coming for… me…"

He lays her down on the bed and can't help but think how much she feels like a doll. So powerless. There's no fight left in her. It frightens him. He lies down beside her and holds her tight, afraid to let go. His lips to her collarbone, he can feel her pulse fade as she drifts off to sleep from the sedative he had slipped into her drink.

"Goodnight, Kitten."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Perhaps in a dream."<br>Something you'll hopefully notice is that this story oddly reflects the dream / omen Tommy had in my last fanfic Cabin Fever.  
>Looks like Selina has finally lost it... or has she?<br>Who's this mysterious man that she says is coming for her?  
>And poor Tommy! Just when he finally found that little bit of happiness he's been missing... Let's take it all away! Just how far is he willing to go to get it back?<br>XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 5

***x*o*x*o***_**  
>She is everything to me<br>The unrequired dream  
>A song that no one sings<br>The unattainable  
>She's a myth that I have to believe in<br>All I need to make it real is one more reason  
>I don't know what to do<br>I don't know what to do  
>When she makes me sad<br>~Slipknot~  
><strong>_***x*o*x*o***

Flames curl and jump as they dance and die. Reaching up with ghostly fingers as they claw towards the heavens. Wispy smoke swirls around the mantelpiece as the last embers of tonight flicker and fade away.

Not a word is said as Tommy finishes his story, yet the logs in the fireplace crackle and hiss their reply. All eyes narrow on him. Judging. Always judging as he opens his mouth to speak once more.

"I fell asleep with her in my arms, but when I woke up a couple hours later she was gone. The alarm hadn't gone off… Her purse, keys, clothes… Nothing was touched. It's as if she just vanished… She wouldn't have just left everything behind and if she did… well… she couldn't have. The sedative should have knocked her out until the morning. I just… I don't know what to do. She's been gone over a week now. I had nowhere else to go."

"Maybe she just woke up one morning and realized she was married to Hush." Tim replies snidely. Damian smirks, but Bruce says nothing. Glancing over at him, Bruce looks dark and brooding. Deep in thought. The shadows from the fire make him look even more frightening than usual.

"This is a matter for the police." Bruce says bluntly. Cold and smooth. His features remain unchanged.

"The police? This isn't some normal missing person's case, Bruce." Tommy replies frankly, yet there's a bite to his words. "And you know what would happen if I went to the police. They'll think _I_ did it. There's no sign of forced entry. No physical evidence. No clues. Nothing. And I have a history of… well… you know. The whole trying to kill her and mental illness thing… They'll take Caesar away and lock me up… No. I can't go to the police. I only even came here because I've used up all other resources. The underground either doesn't know or isn't talking. I'm not even gonna tell you what I did to this one guy… Let's just say he'll be eating through a tube for the rest of his miserable existence."

"You're positive someone took her and that she didn't just leave on her own accord?" Bruce asks coldly.

"I know you don't believe me, but I _know_ Selina. She wouldn't stray. Every sting, every heist, every time she's left the country… I know because she's _told_ me. Hell, half the time I'm right there in the thick of it with her… and that is _strictly_ off the record, by the way. I trust her, Bruce. Something you _never_ did. But these past few months she's been acting… strange. I thought it was PPD, even put her on meds, but… This isn't in her head… is it?"

Tim and Bruce take a couple steps back, receding further into the shadows. Tommy can just barely make out their voices as they speak in secrecy.

"Scarecrow?" Tim quietly asks Bruce.  
>Hearing his old comrade and mentor's name, Tommy is quick to speak.<br>"Crane wouldn't DARE touch my family. Not that I didn't think of that… I mean, he has targeting Selina in the past, but… Trust me, it's not him."

Bruce and Tim eye Tommy uneasily for his outspokenness before resuming their conversation.  
>"Who do we know that uses mind control or hypnosis through song or sound? Music Meister? Fiddler? Pied Piper?" Tim asks, gaining a less than amused look from Bruce. He thinks for a moment, staring out into the darkening hallway before it hits him. "You don't think it's Onomatopoeia again? Using Catwoman to lure you out just as he did with the Joker?"<p>

"Don't think I haven't thought of that already." Tommy rolls his eyes as he shouts over to the two forms enshrouded in darkness. "I was convinced it was him too. Took me half a week to find him. I guess when you don't want to be found… Anyway… Had one helluva shootout a couple nights back. You'll find him in St. Anthony's on life support."

Tommy gets up from his seat and bounces gently, rocking back and forth with the sleeping infant in his arms. The image seems so juxtaposed, so unreal. It's hard to imagine that there is a cold blooded killer standing before them. That there was a time where Hush had attempted to kill each and every person standing in this room, and that now he has come to those very same people for help. Stretching out his legs and back, Tommy sighs before returning to his seat.

"Tell me, why the _hell_ did I come here if you're not going to be any help at all? I've already _thought_ of all that. You're not telling me anything that I don't already know. What's the point of you if you can't help me _save_ Selina?"

Bruce glares at Tommy from across the room. The heated stare only escalates the tension building. Tim rattles his brain, searching for anything to say. Any way to defuse the situation. An idea comes to mind.

"I know it's a longshot, but do you think… Bedbug? He uses sound frequencies to control his bugs and victims…"  
>"She was exposed to Bedbug, but that was years ago…" Bruce replies coolly, returning his attention to Tim.<br>"Didn't Bedbug say that he has infected all of Gotham and that most people aren't even aware of it? That they're just waiting to be called upon. Some even for years? She'd make the perfect addition, don't you think? His M.O. includes robbery and break-ins. So having Catwoman under his belt would make sense."  
>"So why hasn't he made his move already? There's been nothing over the police scanners about thefts or sleepwalking. It's not like him to hold onto someone this long and not use them."<p>

"Hey aren't you going to include me in any of this at all?" Tommy shouts as he abruptly gets up from his seat, forgetting about the sleeping infant in his arms. A cry rings out through the dimly lit room, echoing through the manor as Tommy sits back down and attempts to calm his crying son.

"I'm still not convinced that Hush didn't do it." Tim confides in Bruce, unsure whether he, himself, is joking or not as he watches Tommy Elliot rock back and forth on the large leather chair, comforting the waling child in his arms.

"We start with Bedbug and work from there." Bruce replies bluntly as he turns on his heels and leaves the room. Leaves his family to deal with the unwelcome memory lingering in his home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An ALLIANCE is born!<br>Just a quick little chapter before we get to the good stuff.  
>Hope you all enjoyed the name drops!<br>Next chapter will feature the oh so (un)lovable Bedbug!  
>Let's see if Tommy still has what it takes to be called Hush…<br>XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 6

***x*o*x*o***_**  
>Leaving flowers on your grave<br>To show that I still care  
>But black roses and Hail Mary's<br>Can't bring back what's taken from me  
>I reach to the sky<br>And call out your name  
>And if I could trade<br>I would  
>And it feels, and it feels like<br>Heaven's so far away  
>And it stings, yeah it stings now<br>The world is so cold  
>Now that you've gone away<br>~The Offspring~  
><strong>_***x*o*x*o***

Sleet clanks and clamors on the car's metal rooftop like frozen tears from the sky. Lamenting over all God's children. Tommy steps out of the car onto the barren soil and stares up at the dark and miserable sky. No. There is no God here.

The sign above him reads "Arkham Asylum," yet it might as well read "home" as he climbs the stone steps once more. Advancing towards the one place he swore he would never again venture. This time is different, though. This time he has come visiting as a guest. One of three guests, to be exact.

"I still don't understand why we had to bring him. _You know who _is gonna be pissed."  
>"Relax. We're already in Arkham. If anything happens, then we just leave him here. Ok? Look… Give the man a break. It's his wife, after all."<br>"You're a moron."

Two hooded figures discuss matters in shadow as Tommy pins a guest badge to his jacket, diligently attempting to eavesdrop on the masked vigilantes. Robin and the pretender Batman step beside him, each taking a side as the group makes their way past various security checkpoints, metal detectors, and full body X-ray scans. Walking in silence along myriad corridors and a vast labyrinth of wretched screams and delirious laughter. All locked away and behind closed doors. Out of sight and out of mind. Welcome home.

Countless eyes watch them as they pass. Eyes of the sick and depraved glare at them from behind glass enclosures. Like animals in a zoo. He knows those eyes all too well. They were once his own.

A single guard stands in front of a specific cell, waiting for them. They've reached their destination. He unlocks the door and steps aside, allowing the asylum's visitors to enter. Then, without a word, he departs. Leaving Gotham's finest interrogators to do what they do best.

Batman places a large, gloved hand on Tommy's chest, instructing him to wait outside with Robin as his guard. His babysitter. Arms folded across his chest, Tommy leans back against the cold, hard wall as he watches Batman enter Bedbug's cell.

He must admit, Bedbug didn't look too bad for himself. The time he's spent here has treated him well. Last he remembered, he was more creature than man. Infested with the very insects that he claimed to serve him. Ravaged by lesions and open sores. Now just a somewhat distant memory. The wounds have all healed up, leaving his skin riddled with pockmarks and scars, yet clean.

The man sits in his cell waiting for them, straight jacketed and drugged, as per protocol whenever the Batman decides to come around and rape the "patients" of their information and dignity. Such a disgustingly blatant misuse of authority. Tommy would almost feel sorry for the guy if it wasn't his wife's suspected abductor on the other end of Batman's vengeful hands.

"Tell me where she is." Batman growls, his voice gruff and intimidating. Not bad. He's obviously done this countless times before. It _nearly_ sends a shiver down Tommy's spine.

"I have no idea who you are referring to…" Bedbug replies with a rather smug expression on his face.

With lightning quick speed, Batman grabs the man by the jacket and shoves him against the wall with a gratifying thud. Having had the air knocked out of him, Bedbug sputters and gasps in an attempt to regain his breath.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, don't you? Catwoman. Selina Elliot. Where is she?"

"How the hell should I know where she is? You put me in here months ago, remember?" Bedbug gasps. Looking outside his glass cell, he can see Tommy glaring at him. A sick grin crosses Bedbug's face. "Interesting. Very, very interesting. You two working together. Now I know this is serious."

Batman tightens his grip, much to Tommy's satisfaction. Watching as Bedbug squirms within his grasp.  
>"We know you have her somewhere. Where is she? Why have you taken her? Are you planning on using her to escape?"<br>"I already told you… I don't know where she is! And if I _did_… now… would I really tell _you_?"

Disappointed, Batman releases his hold and Bedbug crashes to the floor gasping for breath. Tommy scowls as he watches Batman exit the cell.

"Tell the guard we're through here." Batman informs Robin. Robin turns to leave, but before he can do so, Tommy throws his hands up in protest.  
>"Wait. No. That's it? You're really just gonna let him go?'<p>

"He's clean. There's nothing for us here. He can't control people without the use of his bugs and as you can see, he's been free of them for quite some time. He's not who we're looking for." Batman replies coldly. He attempts to close the door behind him, but Tommy gets in his face and jams his foot in the door. "Remember you're place, Hush. We had a deal. We're leaving now."

Face to face, Tommy can feel the anger radiate off the impostor. See his human eyes from under the cowl's façade. How easy it would be to snap his neck right now. To take the batarang he pick pocketed earlier and bury it deep inside his spine. If only _Bruce_ were here... Instead, perhaps it would be best to play nice. For now, at least. After all, he still has need of their services. Throwing his hands in the air, he admits defeat before Batman and steps away from the glass.

Tommy can see Bedbug staring at him. Laughing at him. He wants to wring his neck. He wants to plant a bullet in his skull. Instead he keeps calm. The Batman hasn't realized it yet. The door is still ajar. He can still pull off his plan yet. Best to play the pity card.

"Please. If I have to beg, I will. Just let me ask him something. Just one question."  
>"Warden's rules. You're not allowed inside the cells with the inmates."<br>"It's just one question. Just a simple question. I'm in and out. I'll be good. I promise" Tommy pleads, hands still raised. "Please… She's my _wife_."

Batman ponders this for a moment before stepping aside.

_So gullible. So naive. Such a bleeding heart. Soft. So like Bruce except… except for the fact that this Batman actually still _has _a heart. So much still to learn. Perhaps it's time to teach him a lesson. _

"One question. That's it. Make it quick." Batman growls as Tommy slowly steps inside the cell. "I'm watching you."

_Yes. By all means. Please, watch._

Tommy stands before Bedbug, who is still sitting crumpled on the floor. Too weak from his medication to sit himself upright. Not weak enough to chuckle manically at his former brother of crime. Cool and calm, Tommy addresses the fallen criminal.

"Hello Bedbug." Tommy begins in chilling monotone. Emotionless. "Do you know who I am?"

Bedbug sits quietly for a moment, eyeing Tommy up and down. Unsure how to respond. Eyebrow cocked, he opens his mouth to speak. One corner of his mouth curls up into a smirk.

"Really? You're going to waste your _one_ question on me with that?" Bedbug replies, lazily slumping his head to the side as he snickers.

Tommy smiles and chuckles along with Bedbug, savoring the moment right before the kill. The moment right before realization. The moment right before the lion pounces on its wounded prey. For that is what we all are, right? Animals. Political animals as Aristotle would point out, but animals none the less. Nothing but savage animals protecting their territory. Their pride. His mate. His cub. His den. Of course some animals are stronger than others. Some are meant to wallow at the bottom of the food chain, like Bedbug here, while Hush is free to pick them off one by one. Survival of the fittest. It's time to root out the weak. It's time to bare his fangs.

"Yes. In fact, I am. Because, you see… If you _knew_ who I was, then you'd already know… Now's as good a time as any to start screaming. The DOCTOR is in."

With a swift kick, Tommy slams the cell door closed. The mechanicals to the door lock it instantly. Batman shouts for Robin to fetch the guard with the key as he slams his fists on the glass. Tommy grins and waves to the Dark Knight, thanking him before sliding the pick pocketed batarang down and out of his sleeve. He tells himself that he'll have to remember to thank Selina for teaching him that little trick as he advances on his prey.

Bedbug doesn't know what hit him. He never stood a chance. With all his strength, Tommy grabs him by the collar and slams him up against the wall. Batarang in hand, Tommy presses all his weight against the man to keep him from moving as he sinks the blade into his soft belly. A painfully shrill scream echoes off the cell walls as blood seeps from his straightjacket and down Tommy's arm.

"Now. We're going to try this again… I'm going to ask you a couple questions, but _this_ time, I want you to answer me truthfully. You see, I won't be as _forgiving_ as your _first_ interrogator, Batman, over there. Say "hello" Batman!"

With his free hand, Hush grabs Bedbug's wrist and shakes it side to side. His limp hand wobbles back and forth within Hush's grasp, resulting in a sickening wave. Hush then pins Bedbug's arm against the wall and returns all attention to his patient.

"The wound, right now, is non-lethal. Doesn't mean it shouldn't hurt like a bitch, but I suspect the _Batman_ will make his way in here before you bleed out. If you cooperate, then I get what I want and you get to live another day. But… If you hesitate… If you don't answer me correctly, then I start pulling the blade upward. Carving you up like a Thanksgiving turkey. And if that happens… well… I don't think Bats is going to be able to save you in time. Are we understood? … I SAID ARE WE UNDERSTOOD!"

Much to Tommy's delight, Bedbug nods. He's no longer smiling. No longer laughing. Fear and pain are now the only emotions plastered on his pale and clammy face. As Aristotle would say, "Men are swayed more by fear than by reverence." Something the Batman understands and utilizes faithfully in his attempt to clean up the night, but never willing to cross the line. To do what must be done. Hush, on the other hand, has no qualms with facing the darkness. With soaking his hands in the blood of another. It's a dog eat dog world out there and one must do what needs to be done in order to survive. In order to get ahead. Hush grits his teeth and stares into the trembling eyes of his prey. Time to make Bedbug sing.

"First question. WHERE IS SHE?"  
>"I-I-I d-don't knooow…" Bedbug stammers, his eye grow wide then clamp shut as Tommy twists the blade. Widening the wound. He bites his tongue to keep from screaming. "I swear… Ohhh God… I swear. P-Please d-d-don't… Pleeease… I don't know. You have to believe me. I don't h-have her…"<p>

By now, the whole cellblock can hear Bedbug's screams. Patients press themselves against their glass walls to catch a glimpse of the commotion. Tommy can hear Batman's muffled threats, but it does not matter. Nothing matters anymore.

"I guess Batman was right then… It appears that you are of no use to me. Pity. What a waste…"

Bedbug pleads and screams in agony as Tommy slowly pulls the blade upwards. Blood begins to spill out at an alarming rate. Robin's still nowhere in sight with the guard. Batman pulls explosive gel from his utility belt and prepares to blow the cell wall apart.

In between screams, Bedbug pleads, cries and begs. None of it matters. Wasted breath. Tommy prepares to finish him off, but then stops. Dumbfounded.  
>"What did you just say?"<br>"The song…" Bedbug sputters, blood and spittle leak from his cracked lips. "Can't you hear it?"  
>"No… No. Selina spoke of a song. It was calling her. WHAT'S THIS SONG?"<br>"I-I-I… I d-don't know… It's the same f-frequency as my bedbugs. I-I c-can hear it. I've h-heard it f-for a while now… He's b-been calling _her_, hasn't he? _She's_ the one he's b-been calling. It's my frequency. Follow my frequency and y-you'll f-find her…"

Glass shatters around the doctor and his patient as Batman detonates the explosive gel. Smoke fills the room. Tommy's ears ring. He shouts over the deafening silence to Bedbug as Robin finally makes an appearance, bringing with him a SWAT team full of guards and doctors.

"WHO? WHO IS HE?" Tommy shouts over and over again as the guards restrain him, pushing him to the floor. At ground level, he can see the doctors working on Bedbug. That as well as Batman and Robin's boots. He struggles violently against their grasp, but it's no use. Still he tries. Something sharp pokes him in the neck. The needle finds a vein.

"… hush little baby… _ack_… don't say a w-word…m-m-mama's gonna buy you a m-mockingbird…if that mocking bird d-don't sing…

Over the turmoil, Tommy can hear Bedbug singing. Lulling him to sleep as the sedative takes effect. The room begins to spin and blur. Red and grey. Yellow and green. Shapes have no meaning. Time has no meaning. Nothing matters besides the song. He closes his eyes and smiles, knowing that she is smiling with him. In his head, she smiles just for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE DOCTOR IS IN!<br>Hope you all enjoyed the interaction between Hush & Bedbug.  
>Next chapter should be fun. A bit of a dream sequence  memory as Tommy sleeps off the drugs.  
>XOXO<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7

***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>_**Me and my old lady  
>Lay in bed all day<strong>_**  
><strong>_**And when I say I love her,**_**  
><strong>_**Well she rolls the other way**_**  
><strong>_**But really she don't mean it**_**  
><strong>_**Everything she says**_**  
><strong>_**Still if I believe in love**_**  
><strong>_**There's nothing wrong  
>There's nothing wrong with my head<strong>_**  
><strong>_**~Offspring~**_**  
>*x*o*x*o*<strong>

Birds chirp just outside the window as the sun peeks in through the country white linen drapes to say good morning. A crystal vase filled with red roses sits on the window sill, glistening in the sunlight. Creating little beams of rainbows all around the room. A tiny calico cat naps somewhere near, purring in the basking warmth. The air is thick with morning dew and their lovemaking from the night before. A church bell chimes somewhere off in the distance, welcoming its patrons to the glorious new day. It's springtime in France. Far from the garish lights of Gotham and his cold, unfeeling Arkham cell. He takes a deep breath and basks in its glory. Its freedom. There's nothing quite like it.

A warm body stirs next to him, moaning softly as she presses herself further into his embrace. She feels so nice, inviting even, as she wraps her legs around him. It's been so long since he's felt her touch. Never in a million years did he think that he would miss it so. Her scent. Her lips. Her smile. The way she looks at him when she's happy. The way their bodies connect so perfectly. Like they were secretly made for one another.

Aristotle says, "One swallow does not make a summer, neither does one fine day; similarly one day or brief time of happiness does not make a person entirely happy." Their time together locked away inside his father's cabin had been brief, but left an everlasting impression on him, none the less. He thought he had gone mad. He thought that he needed to be punished for feeling this way. For touching her. For hurting her. For his sins. He thought that sacrificing her and escaping to Arkham was just the medicine he needed. That he would be free of her and his new found emotions and could ultimately return to his _normal _life. That both of them could continue on as if nothing had ever happened. But he was wrong.

Every night and every day, he yearned for her. Yearned for the complete and utter happiness she brought him. It scared him at first. Hell. It scares him even now. How could he have feelings? How could he possibly have a heart and soul? Hush does not allow for these things. These pleasantries. He used to dream of killing her. Now his dreams are filled with her laughter. He's replaced the sight of her blood on his hands with images of her smile. Of her lying in his arms. Of her body beneath his.

He can feel her heart beat against his as she rests her head on his chest. Feel the rumble in her throat as she sighs her contentedness. It fills his heart with something he's not quite accustomed to. Something he'd rather not think or say. Lazily, he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his glass of wine from the night before. It tastes stale and bitter, but he needs something to clear his head. To get his mind off of the naked body next to him, laying in his other arm. Of his fingers coiling around her silky black locks, taking on a mind of their own. Casually, he takes his last sip before placing the glass back on the nightstand.

"Do you love me?"

His voice breaks the silence, nearly startling her. Lifting her head from his chest, Selina stares into Tommy's eyes, looking for the right response.

"I… I don't know… Yeah. I guess I do love you. Why do you ask?"  
>"It's just… You must be even <em>crazier <em>than I am if you feel that way about me. I mean, there must be all kinds of lights and sirens and red flags going off in your head right now, but… why? Why do you love me?"  
>"I don't know. I just do. It's the little things you do. Like us lying here right now. Like how you say one thing, but when I lay my head down on your chest, I can hear your heart beat and it says another… Do I really need a reason?"<p>

Her black hair spills across his chest as she lays a trail of kisses across his collar and up his neck. With nimble fingers, she strokes his chest. Curling her fingers through his hair. His breath catches in the back of his throat as she leads a line down his abdomen, around his belly button and grabs hold of his quickly swelling manhood. He shivers slightly, electricity running down his spine as she whispers in his ear.

"How about you, Tommy? Do you love me?"  
>"I… No. There's no such thing as love."<br>"That's not what you said last night."  
>"They're just words people say, but never mean. My parents never really loved one another. Hell, they never really even loved me. To them, their marriage was nothing more than a mutual understanding… A business transaction, if you will… And I only sweetened the deal. An heir to pass on the Elliot name. Nothing more."<br>"You can't possibly believe that."  
>"How can I not? I've never witnessed anything to the contrary. How would I even know what love looked like or felt like when my entire life has been devoid of it?"<p>

Always one to get what she wants, she doesn't let his words get to her. Doesn't let it bother her as she climbs on top of him. With her strong legs straddling his torso, he's powerless beneath her. Completely at her whim and mercy as she takes control. As if he would fight back.

"So you're telling me that you flew half way across the world, tracked me down when I didn't want to be found, and bought me roses… what… for a one night stand?"

She doesn't give him a chance to reply. Instead, a smirk crosses her lips as her hips begin to rock. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he becomes lost inside her. He can't help it, what she does to him. With his hands around her waist, he lifts his hips up to meet hers. Both partners moving in perfect unison.

The bed groans beneath them as they explore one another. Hungrily, his eyes feast upon her body as she dominates him. The way the sunlight fills the room and dances across her body. The sweat glistening and dripping down her thighs. His pendant hanging around her neck, bouncing in unison with her supple breasts. With an arch to her back, he knows she's almost there. He can feel her tightening around him. She digs her nails into his sides and lolls her head back. Her mouth hangs open in a silent scream just before her feral cries fill the room. Wrapping his arms around her convulsing body, Tommy flips her over and takes control. Rutting her feverishly until he too succumbs to rapture. Groaning loudly, he remembers the open window. Let them hear, he thinks as he grits his teeth in painful ecstasy. He hopes that somewhere out there, Bruce can hear her scream his name. Hush's name.

Exhausted, Tommy slumps down on the bed next to her. Letting his heart slow as he comes down from his high. She burrows her nose into the crook of his neck and sighs. Content once more.

Silence fills the room as they lay facing one another, their legs entwined. She presses her lips against his collar bone and he wraps his arms around her, playing with her hair. He closes his eyes and breathes her in, hoping that this moment would last forever.

"Tommy?" Selina quietly pants into his chest. Her voice is small, almost a whisper.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"What would you do if I died?"  
>"Don't say that…"<br>"No really… What would you do? It's not impossible, given our line of work. I mean… I've been shot at, beaten, stabbed, kidnapped and tortured, fear gassed, blown up… had my heart ripped out… And I've been lucky. I've survived and with hardly a scratch on me. But who knows? Maybe one day soon my luck will run out and I'll use up the last of my nine lives. What would you do then?"

Her question startles him. He's not quite sure what to say at first. Opening his eyes, he stares down at the top of her head for a moment before answering.

"I'd find whoever hurt you and I'd make them pay. Simple as that. And I wouldn't just shoot them in the head, either. No. I'd torture them. Slow and agonizing. And when I was done with them, I'd go after their loved ones and their loved ones loved ones… over and over… I'd never rest. Not until everyone hurts… Until everyone pays."  
>"Sounds like a normal day at the office for you."<br>"No… It's different. I can't describe it, except… Without you, there'd be no point in this. All of this. There'd be no point in jails or asylums, in parole officers or shrinks, in jobs or cars or mortgages or money… or life… If you died, then my humanity would die with you. You're the only thing that connects me to this world, Selina... That makes me feel like I'm a part of it…"

She begins snickering into his chest, immediately ceasing his line of thought. He glares down at her in confusion and frustration. Lifting her head up to meet his, her smiling eyes stare back at him lovingly.

"What… Why are you looking at me like that?" He grumbles.  
>"Nothing. It's just… I thought you said you didn't believe in love."<p>

Pressing her lips against his, she whispers "I love you" before drifting off to sleep beside him. Tommy holds her in his arms and stares out the sunny window as she sleeps. He can't help but think of Gotham and how the sun never seems to shine like this on its shores. It'll be difficult, but he hopes that they can make it there. There's so much to lose, but then again, staring down at her he realizes just how much more he has to gain. Aristotle says, "Choice, not chance, determines your destiny." Pressing his lips against her forehead, he whispers his reply and hopes that in dreams she can hear him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww…<br>A little dream / memory of Tommy's taken from my previous fanfic Cabin Fever. Kind of an epilogue to the epilogue. This shows what happens after he hunts her down and finds her hiding out in France. OH! And the little calico cat is Aristotle! SQUEE! I just heart Aristotle!  
>Not much, but a little bit of lemon in there for ya! I might write something more graphic later on, or as a oneshot, but this should hold all ya pervs over for a bit! XD<br>Lemme know what'cha think. Not all that many reviews right now. Starting to think I'm talking to myself…**_


	9. Chapter 8

_***x*o*x*o***__**  
>Two hearts beating<br>One beats the other  
>While the other just looks away<br>Two hearts dreaming nightmares together  
>Leaving nothing more, nothing left to say<br>~The Birthday Massacre~  
><strong>__***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>_

Just a dream. Staring up at the harsh fluorescent light, Tommy rubs at his eyes as he stirs awake. Little spots dance and bob in his peripheral vision as blurred shapes slowly come into view. He swears he can still smell her perfume. Taste her lips. Feel her warmth. But as his eyes open to his cold and sterile surroundings, he is reminded that she was just a dream. A long forgotten memory. His heart sinks as his eyes adjust to his old, familiar Arkham cell.

This feels so familiar. A sense of déjà vu. The old routine. It's about that time, he reminds himself. The so called "doctors" will be coming for him soon. Coming to poke and prod and dope him again. Time for them to shine their little lights down on him and reduce him to nothing. To remind him that Mother never loved him and Father beat him like a dog. Time to make him forget about his mission. Forget all about Selina and Caesar. Forget he has a heart. He can't let that happen. His heart starts to race and he begins to panic. He has to get out of here. They can't keep him here.

Still groggy from the sedative, he attempts to quiet his mind. His head is all over the place. He can't quite seem to focus correctly just yet. With deep breaths, he reminds himself to think of Aristotle. Think of patience. Think of Selina. Think of Caesar. Think of getting the hell out of here. Think of snapping the warden's neck… One thing at a time. First he needs to get his shit together and sit up.

His back is killing him. His head is spinning and mouth is dry. God he hates tranquilizers. Groaning, he rolls onto his side and stares out of his glass enclosure. There's someone there. Waiting for him to awaken. Watching him. It's not a doctor though. No. He squints his eyes.

A form takes shape in the darkness. He knows it all too well. Not a pretender. Not an imposter. This time the real deal waits for him. The Dark Knight, himself. Batman stands at the doorway to Hush's cell. Silent. Glaring. Omnipotent. His _savior_.

Tommy smirks as he sits upright, yawning loudly as he stretches out his tired muscles. Pressing his fists into his spine, he pops his back. Just one night here and already he misses his own bed. Nice to visit, he thinks to himself, but wouldn't want to live here… again.

"So… Are you going to let me out now?" Tommy says smugly, cocking his head to the side.

Batman remains silent for a moment, as if contemplating his next move. Deciding whether or not to give in to Tommy's demands. He glares at Tommy from behind the other side of the glass. Tommy impatiently counts the seconds. His temper begins to rise.

"Aren't you going to ask how Bedbug is doing?" Batman responds coolly, finally breaking the silence. His voice is gruff and intimidating with a hint of disgust. Much like a master to his slave, speaking down to him as if he were a dog. No doubt, he'd like to see him beg. Tommy's temples throb as his blood pressure begins to rise.

"Like I care how that degenerate is doing." Tommy seethes, annoyed at Batman's response.  
>"I would care very much, if I were you. Because his outcome depends on whether or not I let you walk." Batman replies, his eyes narrowing. "Your son is fine, by the way. I've been caring for him."<p>

In a heartbeat, Tommy leaps from his cot and slams his fists against the glass. How dare he hold his son hostage. How dare he hold his son at all. The nerve. It's Bruce's fault that he's stuck here in Arkham in the first place and now he threatens to leave him here? This is what Bruce wanted. He wanted Tommy to get locked away and to never see his son or wife ever again. He wanted him to suffer. He's laughing at him. Even now. He's laughing at him for his failures. For not being able to keep Selina safe. He probably plans on saving Selina himself and leaving Tommy here to rot. He'll only be happy once he's out of the picture. He'll probably even raise Caesar as his own. Make him into another carbon copy of himself. Another bird boy. Another pretender. How dare he take from him. Always. It's always about Bruce. Never about Tommy. He'll kill him, Tommy shouts through the glass towards Batman, over and over again. As soon as he gets out of here, he's going to fucking kill him.

Batman doesn't flinch. Doesn't show any emotion other than detest as Tommy barrages him with insults. Patiently, he waits for his old friend turned enemy to tire himself out and come to his senses.

White knuckled and fists red, Tommy slams them into the glass once more before ceasing his tantrum. Angrily, he glares back at his old friend in chilling silence. He hates to admit, but knows all too well who holds all the cards at this specific moment. Letting his heart calm, he reminds himself to play nice. This is for Selina after all. This is for his son. He can't let his emotions get in the way of his success. He can't let his emotions get in the way at all. Hush is supposed to be cold and calculating. He can't let his guard down. Not here. Not now. He won't let Bruce win. He won't let them keep him here. Staring down at his arms, he sees the caked on blood from yesterday's interrogation with Bedbug. Swallowing his pride, he asks Batman how the patient is doing.

"He'll live." Batman replies coldly as he unlocks the cell door. Tommy steps through, but is quickly stopped once more. Batman grabs him by the wrist and spins him around, twisting his arm behind his back and smacking Tommy's face against the cold glass wall. Hard. With the distinctive clank of metal, Batman secures a pair of handcuffs to the man. Tommy winces in pain as Batman presses him further into the wall, nearly dislocating his shoulder. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you will not try anything like that again as long as I'm around. Understand?" Batman growls into Tommy's ear.

Mentally, it takes all Tommy's strength not to fight back. Not to swing around and clock him in the face. Not to throw his knee into his gut. Not to smash his boot into his skull. With a deep breath, Tommy nods his understanding.

With a low and throaty growl, Batman pushes Tommy away from the glass and shoves him down the hallway towards the front exit. The patients watch as they pass. Eyes wide with both curiosity and terror. So many familiar faces. All his brothers and sisters and yet, he notices so many more enemies than friends. So many people he's managed to step on and use. All just pawns, ready to set up and knock down in the name of progress. His progress. His goal. He never did play well with others. Keep your friends close and your enemies six feet under. Or as Aristotle would say, "The antidote for fifty enemies is one friend." Suddenly he misses Selina even more.

A female patient accompanied by an orderly approaches. Her blonde hair bouncing casually as she walks back to her cell. Tommy averts his eyes as he and Batman near their old mutual acquaintance, Peyton Riley. Now more commonly known as Sugar and often seen on the backend of one, Scarface. The new Ventriloquist. Much more lethal than her predecessor, yet still just a dummy. Deluded. Insane. Basket case. Freak. Nice girl, but far too clingy for her own good. There was a time he could call her friend. Maybe even a bit more. Too bad. Just another pawn, in the end. No skin off his back.

Sugar stops in her tracks, her one exposed eye widens as she watches Hush and Batman approach. A smirk crosses her delicate lips.

"So the rumors _are _true. Heard you beat Bedbug pretty bad last night. They weren't sure if he was gonna make it. You're the talk of the town." She calls out to the darkened hallway. Her voice is sad yet seductive. Hush makes no eye contact, just continues his steps. She calls out to him as they pass. "Pity really. So sad that Miss Kitty didn't take the child with her when she decided to go astray."

Tommy stops and snaps his head back, staring daggers at the young woman dressed in prison garb.  
>"Don't you DARE speak to me about my family." He growls coldy, much to her delight. Batman grabs hold of his collar to keep him from lashing out.<br>"_Mmm_… Family. You wouldn't know the meaning of the word, now would you, Tommy? You and your pretty little lie of a life. Playing house and pretend. Mommy and daddy and baby. What was his name again? Caesar? _Ha_… That's so like you."  
>"If you say his name again, I'll…"<br>"I don't blame her for leaving. In fact, I'd say it's the smartest thing she's done in a long, long time. About time she woke up and smelled the dead roses. I mean, who could really _love _you? You're evil. Pure evil. You take with no remorse. You love nothing and no one besides yourself. Where ever she is, I hope you never find her. She's better off… Like I said… _Pity _she didn't take the child." Peyton reiterates as she steps into her cell, paying no mind to Tommy as he fumes. "He'd be better off dead than with you. But then again… Everything you touch dies… At least a _little _inside… Now, don't they… See ya later, Tommy."

The orderly locks her away. Out of sight and out of mind, but Tommy can still see her smiling conceitedly at him with her hands pressed against the glass to her cell. Staring at her, he wonders if he ever truly loved her or perhaps it was all out of convenience. Someone to lean on and burden with family troubles. Someone to share with. Someone to use and discard. They were going to run away together. Instead he pushed her aside and went on to find his own way. Was she right? Would Selina and Caesar suffer the same fate? Did everything Hush touches die? Did he really manage to push anyone who ever came close to him away? She blows a kiss towards his direction and he cringes. _No_. He refuses to give up. He refuses to let his family down. His _real_ family. Not the one he was forced into, but the one he chose. The one he built with his own blood, sweat, and tears. Forcefully, Batman nudges Tommy and they begin their trek once more.

With blood boiling within his veins, Tommy silently vows to prove both Peyton and Bruce wrong. Much the same as the vow he made that night to Selina. He would never give up. He would never let her down. He would be a good father, unlike his own. A good husband. He would never let any harm come to them. As long as there were still blood flowing through his veins, he would not rest until she was back with him and safe. Not until there was fresh blood on his vengeful hands. Not until everyone pays. He'll make Sugar eat her words. No one takes from him. No one.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>No one takes from me. No one!"<br>Taken right outta Tommy's mouth from the pages of ****"Batman: Hush"**_**  
><em>I thought it would be fun to see some sort of interaction between Hush &amp; Sugar, and where better than in Arkham! Looks like she's still a little upset, to say the least, that he left her at the alter… so to speak.<em>  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

_***x*o*x*o***__**  
>I think I'm drowning<br>Asphyxiated  
>I wanna break this spell<br>That you've created  
>You're something beautiful<br>A contradiction  
>I wanna play the game<br>I want the friction  
>You will be the death of me<br>~Muse~  
><strong>__***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>_

The swirl of noise and fluorescent lights is nauseating. A cacophony of never ending sound, chatting mindlessly to the tune of a cellphone or iPod or netbook or laptop… Ceaseless and senseless technology. It's giving him a headache.

People mingle and loiter about. Rushing in and rushing out. Always rushing. Their lives in constant motion, but no one is getting anywhere. The rich get richer and the fat get fatter and the lazy get lazier and the dumb get dumber… An endless cycle. Tommy throws his head back and groans loudly remembering why exactly he hates the mall so much. It's so pedestrian and mind-numbingly dull. Consumerism at its finest.

Selina shifts her weight from left to right, pondering the choices before her. In one hand, a silver tie with black stripes and in the other, dark red.

"What do you think? Which one do you like better?" She asks the man in front of her as she holds each tie up to his neck, squinting her eyes as if deep in thought.

Why does she do this? Drag him along as if he were her pet. As if he is nothing more than just another accessory. He had told her that he didn't want to go. Why doesn't she ever listen? Tommy's blood pressure begins to rise as he glares at her soft face, her delicate features and dangerous curves. Worse question yet, why does he _let_ her do this to him?

"For the hundredth time, Selina… I. Don't. Care." Tommy groans while impatiently rolling his eyes. "Just pick one and let's go already."  
>"Why are you being so difficult?" Selina huffs as she crosses her arms, her eyes narrowing on her unruly husband.<br>"Why do you care so much about a stupid tie? I have plenty of ties at home. Why don't I just wear one of those?"  
>"Because I want you to look good. Tonight's really important to me."<br>"And the ties I already have at home look like _shit_? Or is it just _me_ that doesn't look good to you? Does my appearance not _appease_ you? Because if that's the case then no GODDAMN _tie_ on this planet is gonna fix that. Perhaps I shall begin work on my face again. Right here and now. I'm sure I have a scalpel here somewhere… Why don't I carve myself up to look like Bruce again, huh, Selina? You'd _like_ that, wouldn't you?"  
>"Tommy!"<p>

Soft Jazz wafts through the store's PA system as Tommy and Selina silently glare daggers at one another, waiting for the other to make the next move.

Their fights would always begin like this. Senseless bickering that would result in much more harmful and hurtful words filled with spite and resentment, mostly on his side. This would then lead Selina to lash out or hit him and Tommy to storm off before he could act on the impulses running through his head.

Their fights had been becoming more and more frequent lately ever since marrying and moving in together. Tommy had secretly hated her for allowing him to give up his family mansion, even though it was his idea. He had wanted to start fresh. A new life without his old demons dragging him down. A second chance. But nothing's that easy. They are two alphas in a constant power struggle for dominance over their relationship and household.

He wanted to keep their relationship a secret and she wanted to go public. He wanted to go to a lecture on the latest developments in neurology and she wanted to spend the day on the yacht. He wanted to shoot down the bank security guard and she merely wanted to subdue him. The list goes on and on. The constant give and take, and yet neither getting what they want. There is no compromise. Sometimes he wonders if this was a good idea.

Smartly dressed in a shimmering black halter and blatant white nametag, a bubbly twenty-something approaches their territory. An unsuspecting innocent bystander soon to be caught in the crossfire. Her hideously bleached blond hair bounces as she tilts her head and smiles sweetly at them from behind lifeless eyes. Saccharine sweet. Nauseatingly sweet. Phony. Fake.

"Hi! I'm Mandi. Do you need any help finding anything?" The girl asks in her singsong voice. Her spiel sounds like a tape recording, something she's said over and over again, hundreds if not thousands of times a day. So impersonal and dull.

"No. We're fine." Selina assures the girl, silently begging her to back away while she still can. The blonde bimbo smiles and nods before quickly turning away. Not quick enough. A grin forms on Tommy's face, widening to Cheshire proportions as he looks into Selina's glaring eyes. They seem to be screaming "_don't you dare_," which only eggs him on further.

"Uh… Mandi, was it?" Tommy calls out after the clerk. The girl turns around, the same bubblegum sweet smile still plastered to her face. Glancing at her nametag, Tommy reads it aloud. "Ah, yes. Mandi with an "_I_." Perhaps there _is _something you can help me with. You see, I just can't decide…" Forcefully yanking the two ties out from Selina's hands, he holds them up to the young girl's neck and smiles that same sweet, fake smile back at her. "Which do you think would look best while strangling someone?"

The girl giggles nervously, unsure whether or not he is joking, as Tommy steps inside her personal space. Placing his hands around her throat, he starts tying the silver tie around her neck, looping end over end as he creates a knot.

"You see, the red one would hide any bloodstains nicely should you find the urge to slash your victim's throat, but the silver and black is just so… What did you call it again, Selina? _Sexy_?"

Tears begin to stream down the girl's face as he pushes the knot up against her throat, tightening the noose. He can hear Selina yelling at him, but it does not seem to matter. Not until he has gotten his point across, anyway. Her lips begin to quiver and she chokes back a sob. No longer smiling. No longer fake. This is real. This is real emotion. Perhaps the first real thing she's ever felt in her entire god forsaken miserable life. Tommy laughs in sadistic delight as he releases his hands, watching as she runs away with mascara running down her makeup caked face.

Turning back towards Selina with the red tie in hand, he thoughtfully looks down at the object and nods coolly, acting as if nothing even happened.

"Red tie it is then. "

Looking up at his wife's glowering face, Tommy throws his arms at his side like an impatient child and sighs loudly.

"What _now_? You _told _me to pick out a tie and I picked out a tie. What more do you _want _from me? Don't tell me you _forgot _you're married to a PSYCHO."  
>"No. I just happened to forget that I'm married to a giant ASSHOLE." Selina replies sharply as she turns and leaves the store, leaving him behind to sulk alone.<p>

Watching as she becomes further and further from sight, Tommy can't help but feel bad about what he's done. What was that emotion? Regret? No. Can't possibly be that. He regrets nothing. So why does he feel so horrible. Running his fingers through his sleek, red hair, Tommy growls as he begins searching for the registers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They say the first year of marriage is always the hardest… Which must make it even MORE difficult when you're a psycho killer and a crazy cat lady!<br>Poor Mandi… She should have known better. Never get caught between a lover's quarrel when said lovers are Rogues!  
>AND NOW… On to PART TWO of this delirious little dream sequence  memory, SHALL WE!**_


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

_***x*o*x*o***__**  
>I wanted freedom<br>Bound and restricted  
>I tried to give you up<br>But I'm addicted  
>Now that you know I'm trapped<br>Sense of elation  
>You'd never dream of<br>Breaking this fixation  
>You will squeeze the life out of me<br>~Muse~  
><strong>__***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>_

She hadn't spoken to him or even looked at him all day. Going so far as to hail her own cab home from the mall. It killed him inside. Now that he's calmed down a bit, he realizes it. It's killing him.

Standing in front of the dressing table's mirror, he watches her from across the room as she sits at her vanity counter and applies lipstick. Red. The same color and shade as the tie he's now tying around his neck.

Why did he feel such a need to make a scene? He should have just stayed true to his name sake and kept his mouth shut. All this heartache and strife over a stupid red tie. She said tonight was important to her. He tells himself he shouldn't care, but does. The tightness in his chest is proof enough to just how much he truly does.

In the vanity mirror's reflection, she catches his eye. His heart jumps and he smiles at her yet she turns the other way. He doesn't deserve her. He thinks over and over again. A mantra running through his head. She deserves so much better. He doesn't deserve her.

Finishing his tie, he begins work on his cufflinks. A spritz of cologne. Hair slicked back. Finishing touches. He finally glances at himself in the mirror. Not bad. Sharp, in fact. She was right. The red tie really pops against the black on black suit. He takes a seat on their bed and continues watching as she gets ready for dinner.

He had always enjoyed watching her, even back before they were an item. From rooftops and alleyways, he would sit with night vision goggles, watching as she went about her night as well as day. He told himself, then, that it was all part of his plans, that he needed to keep an eye on his most precious and important pawn, but it never accounted for just how much he had enjoyed it. He can admit that to himself now. However scandalous and one sided, he had always enjoyed her. One night in particular crosses his mind. He remembers the night he watched her change on her way to go meet up with Bruce. The same night he took her heart.

Black cats are supposed to be bad luck, he reminds himself as he begins twirling the gold band on his ring-finger. How is it then that ever since she crossed his path, he became the luckiest man on earth? Someone to have and to hold him. Someone to put up with him in good times and in bad. Someone to stand beside him and go up against the world with. The devil and his dark angel. King and Queen of the dark city streets. The new first family of Gotham. A slight smile crosses his lips. _Family_.

His heart skips a beat and he quiets his mind. The moment he's been waiting for has finally arrived. Sitting straight up, he watches as she gets up from her vanity and walks towards her walk-in closet. His heart beats wildly within his chest at the anticipation as she steps inside and stops.

The curiosity is killing her. Standing in the middle of her closet, she stares down at a modest sized box waiting for her. There's no wrapping paper or bow, as that had never been Tommy's style. Instead, a simple note is taped to the top. Two words are written on it. It's an apology.

Tommy had never been one for words. Spoken words, that is. Matters of the heart were seldom discussed and even more seldomly expressed. It was difficult for him. She knew that. It didn't mean that behind closed doors he wasn't affectionate, in fact it was quite the opposite. He was incredibly passionate. As if everything he ever wanted to or could tell her was told in his eyes and hands and lips. Still, it was little moments like this that reminded her just why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. Little things he did that showed just how vulnerable he truly is. That it is always easier to pick up a gun than it is to tell someone they're sorry.

Feeling eyes at her back, Selina glances behind her shoulder to find Tommy standing in the doorway. He smiles softly and encourages her to open it, which she gladly yet hesitantly obliges. Slowly, she sits down on her knees and pulls open the box. Carefully, she removes her gift and admires its construction. Kevlar lined patent black leather with stark white stitches running throughout. Gloves with poison tipped claws. A new suit to mark her new life.

"I was saving this for your birthday, but… well… You deserve it now." Tommy recites while staring at the garment in her hands. She can tell he's been going over this in his head, and even still, he's having great difficulty finding the words. "I wanted to say I was… sorry… for the way I acted earlier. I… _ughh_… You… Selina, you make me… better. I need you by my side… always. I got you this because… I want everyone to know that we're a… _uh_… team."  
>"Team?"<br>"Yeah… You know… Partners?"  
>"You mean husband and wife?"<br>"Yeah…" Tommy laughs uneasily with his hands raking along his scalp, messing up his nicely combed hair. "I told you that I wanted to share every night with you along with every day, and I meant that. I got you this to mark your… I mean _our _new life together. And to… _thank _you… for putting up with me and all…"

Sitting on the closet floor, Selina holds the suit to her chest as she begins to cry. Tommy watches on, unsure what to do. His heart sinks.

"Y-You don't like it." He stammers.  
>"No. No. It's just…"<br>"No, it's alright if you don't like it. It's the stitches, isn't it? It reminds you of… when I…" Tommy takes a deep breath and exhales loudly, closing his eyes. "You don't want to be seen with me. Is that it?"  
>"No. Tommy, I love it. Really. It's just… I can't wear this. Not yet, at least"<p>

She gets up from her seat on the closet floor and stands before him, still clutching the new suit to her chest. Their bodies nearly touching, she looks him in the eye tenderly. She can tell by the expression on his face that he's both uncomfortable and confused as well as a little hurt. He's not accustomed to doing nice things for someone, especially without any gain to himself. Even less accustomed to those nice things being refused. He breathes in her perfume. He wants so badly to brush away her tears, but is too afraid. Instead, his hands hang idly by his side.

Placing her hand in his, she gives him a gentle squeeze. Assuring him that everything is ok. She can tell this is killing him.

"I was going to tell you over dinner, but…" She nibbles her lip nervously, watching him as he hangs on her every word. Her voice is so timid and small, slightly afraid how he's going to react. Gaining strength, she smiles softly and continues. "I'll be taking a bit of a leave of absence as Catwoman."

"Is something wrong? Are you in trouble? Do we have to relocate? "  
>"No. No. No… I'm fine. It's just… Ok… I meant to say that I'll be taking more of a… <em>maternity<em> leave?"

Tommy's eyes widen and mouth hangs open as he stares at her in awkward silence. There's an emotion for this, he's sure of it. There's something very specific that he should be feeling at this exact moment, but is unsure as to what exactly that should be. He feels strangely calm. That and a sense of uncertainty. Aristotle says, "Mothers are fonder than fathers of their children because they are more certain they are their own." Selina stares up at him, awaiting his reply.

"Is it… mine?"  
>"OF COURSE it's yours, you moron!" Selina shouts, smacking her hand against his chest. "Whose else would it be?"<p>

The room seems to be spinning. Surely this isn't happening. He feels like screaming. Like jamming a blade into his neck. Like jumping through a plate glass window. Like tearing all his hair out. His head feels like it's splitting in two. Is that what he's supposed to be feeling? He's not quite sure.

She takes his hand and moves it to her stomach. He can't feel anything besides the smoothness of her silk dress with his fingers, but knows there's something there. Something that can't be felt by the touch, but by the heart.

A teardrop splats on the back of his hand, cold and wet. Selina must be crying again. He glances at her face only to find that no tears have fallen. Her eyes are clear and staring up at him lovingly. Why does she do that?_ Why does she look at me like that?_ With his hand still in hers, she lifts their hands up to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"We're going to have a baby?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"I'm… I'm going to be a father?"  
>"Mmhmm."<p>

The corner of his mouth ticks, slowly curling up into a bright and wide smile. All at once, it comes to him. Emotion washes over him like a tidal wave, filling his head and heart and lungs until he feels like he might burst. He shouts her name to the sky, loudly proclaiming his love to her over and over again. In one great swoop, he grabs Selina by the waist and lifts her into the air, laughing and crying with his strong arms wrapped tightly around her back. Never letting go. Never. His. All his.

She said tonight was important to her. Little did he know just how important it would be to him as well. They would remember this night for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you've all enjoyed seeing how both Hush and Tommy feel and react towards their "normal" life with Selina. It's conflicting and he's not accustomed to it, but he's trying. I wanted to portray that he doesn't understand real emotions and that he doesn't know how he's supposed to feel towards certain events. He loves Selina (at least he thinks so!), but doesn't know how to express himself sometimes.<strong>_

_**Also, the new costume that Tommy had made for her is straight outta Batman Returns. Michelle **__**Pfeiffer style! I always loved the white stitches and thought it would go perfectly with Hush, seeing how he's cut her up and stitched her back together… in more ways than one.**_

_**OH! And the song I used for both Part 1 & Part 2 of this Chapter is "Time is Running out" by Muse. If you get a chance, listen to it! I think it describes their relationship puurrrrrfectly! ;)**_


	12. Chapter 10

_***x*o*x*o***_  
><em><strong>You won't see them right away<br>But you'll hear them singing.  
>Hold me closely now but don't,<br>Don't say anything.  
>They've come to take me away<br>And won't leave until I'm gone  
>~A Fire Inside~<br>**__***x*o*x*o***_

Darkness. Nothing but stark and blinding darkness clouds Tommy's vision as he attempts to regain consciousness. Thoughts on where he is and how he got here come to the forefront of his mind, hammering in his head as he rubs his temples and groans. He's not tied up. That's a good sign. The last thing he remembers is Batman coming to spring him from Arkham. He got in the car. They were driving. Then what. He can't remember. Only darkness.

Somewhere in the distance he can hear water rushing. Dripping. Echoing. _Underground? _A cave perhaps. The dankness to the air only supports his theory further. A form swoops past his head, its shrill chirp rings harshly in his ears. With a bolt, he sits upright. Alertness takes over. A sudden realization of the matter at hand. He's not in _A_ cave, but _THE_ cave. The bastard drugged him. It's not like Hush doesn't know the cave's location. In fact, he's been here once before. Bruce must not want him to learn about his many secret entrances. He can't blame him. Still, Tommy can't help but feel royally pissed off.

Head still spinning, shapes swirl like mist amongst the yawning black void. Blinking, Tommy's eyes adjust to the darkness.

The last few days feel as if he had been lost in a dream. Shifting between drug induced memories or hallucinations and the real world. He falls asleep and finds her in his arms, only to awaken and have his heart ripped from his chest time and time again. The irony is staggering. With great difficulty, Tommy grunts as he lifts his hand to his chest and clutches his heart.

Perhaps this too is all a dream. If he were to close his eyes once more, would she be waiting for him there? The shapes taking form in the darkness tells him that this is not so. Somewhere close, he can hear a familiar voice declare "he's awake."

Tommy shakes the drowsiness from his body and attempts to stand, stumbling at first before gaining composure. He wonders how long he had been out. Why they had been keeping him here. Perhaps to look after him. Can't have him roaming free, after all. They should have left him in his cage.

Looking back, he scans the gurney he had been sleeping on before turning back towards his audience. Still donning cape and cowl, Bruce stands alongside his _family _by the massive computer screens. An impressive sight indeed. A mecca of electronics and technology, buzzing and beeping and filling the darkness with its unearthly glow. Tommy can't help but smirk. Bruce got him exactly where he wanted to be. He _really _should have left him in his cage.

They look at him with jaded eyes. Watching him closely. Anticipating his next move as Tommy approaches the screen. He can tell they've been working hard as he slept close by. They'd been able to take Bedbug's clue and work it into maps and schematics, pinpointing the exact location of the signal. The exact location of Selina. So why do they hesitate? Why don't they make their move?

With the sound of his voice, Bruce commands the computer to disengage. Images flicker and die as the monitors go black, awaiting further orders. Bruce turns to face Tommy, his arms crossed in authoritative defiance as the man approaches. His eyes narrow further.

Tommy stops a few feet away from the Batman and his followers, scratching his stomach and running his fingers through his hair as he yawns loudly.

"You know, you didn't have to knock me out…" Tommy groans with a groggy yet cocky grin.

"You're free to collect your son and leave. You'll find him with Alfred upstairs." Batman growls, glaring once more at Tommy before turning back towards the empty computer monitors. The Robins stare at each other uneasily, awaiting the confrontation.

This is exactly what Tommy expected. Bruce is trying to remove him from the picture. He's trying to steal Selina away from him. Of course he doesn't want Tommy to know where she is. No doubt he plans on swooping in to the rescue and saving her himself. The Dark Knight in shining armor. The hero. And the hero always gets the girl.

Tommy's veins begin to throb in anger. He digs his nails into his palms to keep his concentration. No use losing your head in a situation such as this. It's four against one and they have the home field advantage. Not to mention, they have his son as a bargaining chip. Tommy steels his composure and forces a fake smile.

"Now, Bruce… I thought we were a team."  
>"There is no <em>we<em>, as far as I am concerned. Look, you got your "_get out of jail free" _card. Which, mind you, I was _very _reluctant about… Now just let us handle…"  
>"HANDLE? You'll handle nothing. Selina is MY responsibility. She BELONGS to ME!"<br>"_Belongs_? I'd love to see you say that to her face." Bruce chuckles snidely. "Tell me, Tommy. How does it feel to have someone you love taken from you? To have someone else pulling the strings? Taste of your own medicine, _doctor_? I'm sure it's a pretty bitter pill to swallow."

Something within Tommy snaps. He can feel the trickle of blood flow down the palms of his shaking hands and collect around his knuckles as he dislodges his fingernails from his flesh. The rage builds within him. He bites his lip to keep from cursing Bruce out. _Bruce_. Just looking at Bruce's cool and calm face infuriates him further.

"NOTHING. You'd have NOTHING if it were not for ME! I'M the reason Bedbug talked. You should be THANKING me. How DARE you tell me to go home and sit on my hands and let YOU take all the glory. You pretentious PRICK… Take ME off the case? YOU'RE off! I knew it was a mistake to come here. I don't need you. I've NEVER needed you. I'll find her on my own. I'm better off that way. Just tell me where she is."

Batman remains tight lipped, his features stern. The rest of the Bat family watch on, awaiting their turn. Secretly, they must be delighted by Tommy's sudden outburst. They want to see him fail. They want to see him securely behind bars. All of them. They're all laughing at him.

Tommy reminds himself to breathe, reminds himself to think of Aristotle, but it's moments like these that rage consumes him and all he can see is red. All he can think of is crushing his opponent's skull. It's moments like these where Hush takes control and nothing, especially not even Bruce Wayne or the Batman, himself, is going to stand in his way. Tommy's heart beats wildly within his chest as he bridges the gap between them. His eyes narrow, dead set on Bruce's.

Like good little soldiers, the Robins and the imposter stand their ground, eagerly awaiting orders from their commanding officer. The littlest one steps forward, jumping the gun. Bruce holds his hand up, reminding the child to wait his turn. With a sneer, he stops in his tracks and glares at Hush and his old man, waiting for the moment to strike.

No more tricks. No more empty threats. No more playing the sympathy card or any other card for that matter. Nostrils flared, Hush gets in Batman's face. Taking over his personal space and claiming his territory as his own. He sneers and growls, but Batman doesn't make a move. He doesn't flinch or back away as Tommy stares him down.

"I don't care who I have to kill… How many of you I have to defeat… I WILL find her." Hush growls in Batman's face. "And you WILL tell me where she is."  
>"Are you threatening me?" Batman growls in return.<br>"No. This has nothing to do with you… I made her a promise. And it's a promise I aim to keep."

A smirk crosses Batman's lips. It's so slight that it would seem nearly invisible if one hadn't been watching closely. And just as quickly as it appears, it's gone. Erased by the shadows as well as his cold and calm demeanor.

"Fine. If you want her so badly… The signal originates at this night club at the corner of Ma…"  
>"But…" Robin interrupts, stating his protest. His eyes are wide, shocked by what he's hearing. Surely his ears must be deceiving him. Again, Batman holds up his hand to silence the boy before resuming his sentence.<br>"She's most likely at the corner of Market and DeFrame in Devil's Square. That's where the signal originates from, anyway. We haven't had time to survey the area or plan any sort reconnaissance, so there's no telling what you'll run into. You'll have to break the signal to get her back."

Mumbling his gratitude, Tommy turns to leave. Walking further away from the shadows of the Batcave and into the light of the staircase. Making his way towards the warmth of the home above. The nocturnal sounds of the creatures below become more and more distant as he ascends. He can hear Bruce call out to him, wishing him well, but it does not matter. Even now, he can feel their eyes upon his back. Watching him. Judging him.

Pushing the door to the old grandfather clock aside, he steps through onto the other side. Time to collect him son and leave. Leave this place and never return. His mind is set. He's ready and determined. He'll prove them wrong. All of them. He will succeed. He won't let her down. Not again. Never again. It's time. Time for them to pay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooohhhh… CATFIGHT! LOL<strong>_

_**What was Bruce smiling about?  
>Hmmm….<br>Maybe he's finally realized Tommy's true intentions / feelings for Selina.  
>Maybe he recognizes Tommy's determination and will let him be the hero this time.<br>Or maybe he just wants to sit back and watch Tommy fail.  
>We'll see…<strong>_


	13. Chapter 11

_***x*o*x*o***__**  
>We're drifting apart<br>But I want you to know  
>Wherever you are I belong<br>Love's singing our song  
>But we fail to sing along<br>Wherever you go I will follow  
>~His Infernal Majesty~<br>**__***x*o*x*o***__**  
><strong>_

Tommy paces about the room, stopping every now and then to glance at the two duffel bags spread open before him, glaring at him from atop the bed. They're both two very different bags, each signifying two very different aspects of his life.

The bag on the right contains C4 and detonators. Bullets and guns. Hypodermic needles and vials. Poison, piano wire, knives, rope, zip ties, gauze bandages... Revenge and anger. A rage as ancient and sustaining as the blood in his veins. Something worth fighting for. A life of squalor that was created because of his family and the hell they had put him through as a child.

The bag on the left contains bottles and formula. Diapers and wipes. Clothes and blankets. Toys, stuffed animals, teething rings, bibs, books... Duty and responsibility. A loyalty that is so new and foreign to him and yet worth dying for. A happier life with his new family and the love and acceptance they have taught him.

Two very different lives. Two lives which were never meant to meet. Should not have ever existed within the same plane, the same man. A smirk crosses his lips. This must be exactly how Two Face feels. Tommy can't help but feel jealous. How easy it is for him to shift between personas. To choose between lives at the flip of a coin. Harvey makes it look so simple.

Tommy zips up the bags and places them by the front door before making his way towards his son's room to check on him once more. Both Selina and he had prepared for moments like this, although they had always presumed that their son, Caesar, would have been the target.

Selina had informed him about her earlier pregnancy and the complications and heartbreak that ensued. About the assassins and headhunters. About a life in hiding and constant fear of abduction. He had promised her that nothing bad would ever happen and made his intentions quite clear throughout the underground. As tempting as it seemed, in the end he refused to keep their relationship or their child a secret and promised threats of death to anyone who intended on hurting or threatening his family.

She had kept a list of names to contact in a moment like this. Safe places where they could keep Caesar until the situation has blown over. Tommy stares down at the list in his hand and grimaces. Surely, she must be joking. He runs through the names in his mind.

_Bruce.  
><em>No way. There's just no way in hell. He'd rather fry for all eternity on a lake of fire than go crawling back to that pompous asshole. As far as he is concerned, Bruce has served his purpose well. He's led him to Selina. Tommy doesn't need Bruce any further.

_Slam.  
><em>This one sends a shiver down Tommy's spine. The private eye. The one and only guy who actually had the audacity to finger him in his parent's car accident and the death of his father when he was only a small boy. Everyone else trusted and believed Tommy as a child except this guy. Slam was the one person in the whole world who could see Tommy for who he actually is and who could have put him away for good. And the fact that Selina had relations with this prick... Not to mention his son. It disgusts him right down to the very core. He'd sooner hand his child over to Bruce than this guy.

_Ted Grant.  
><em>The Wildcat. Old boxing prize fighter as well as do-gooder. Old being the key word. Not that he's so far-gone that he's out of the game entirely. Surely he can still hold his own. It's just that something doesn't sit well with Tommy about this guy. Something in Grant's eyes the first as well as the last time Tommy had stopped by his gym to pick Selina up after a sparring match. Selina laughed it off and said it was nothing, but Tommy could tell. A _man_ could tell. The look in his eye wasn't quite jealousy. No. It was something much more primitive. Something more territorial. Must be a _cat _thing. They protect their own. He had practically raised Selina from the streets and made her who she is today. Yes. That's it. That's exactly what that look meant. It meant Tommy best watch himself around Ted's little girl. That he best not hurt her again less he feel Wildcat's wrath. If Ted knew that Tommy had lost her under his watch. That she could possibly be hurt or God forbid even dead somewhere… Perhaps it would be best not to get Grant involved.

_Holly.  
><em>Finally. He could actually see eye to eye with Selina on this one. That is, if the girl wasn't completely useless. Holly had been entrusted by Selina, herself, to don the Catwoman persona, but Selina had to come out of early retirement to save her sorry ass. There's just no way that Tommy would hand his child over to someone so helpless. Someone who can't even watch her own skin. And in case something were to go wrong, there's no way in hell that he's saving two Catwomen tonight.

Tommy's eyes graze over Nigma's name before he balls up the paper and throws it in the trash.

Sometimes he wonders about Selina. Times like this where he can't quite seem to comprehend her or her actions. How she could ever put her trust in people like this. To entrust these useless pawns with her life and livelihood. As far as he is concerned, besides Selina, there is only one other person he could ever truly trust. One person who he could ever count on to complete the task at hand. To stand beside him until the bitter end. The one who made him who he is today.

Tommy grabs a roll of gauze from the medicine cabinet and begins work, glaring at himself in the bathroom mirror as he winds the bandages around his head. Both losing himself and finding himself with each pass. Like Jekyll and Hyde. Changing him into something else. Something dark. He can feel it in his veins. Pulsing throughout his inner being. Consuming him. The change is imminent. The transformation complete. Face fully bandaged, Dr. Thomas Elliot is no more. Hush is now in control.

Flicking off the light switch, Hush leaves the confines of the bathroom. His heavy boots thud loudly on the wood floor as he makes his way towards his son's room. It always amazed Tommy how Caesar tended to sleep so soundly, just like his mother. Despite the circumstances or whatever evil was lurking behind the corner, he always seemed so calm and peaceful. If there were ever anything to make Hush weak in the knees, to make him feel soft, it would be this. Just watching his son sleep.

Picking up his son, Hush cradles Caesar in his arms as if this time were the last. Remembering this moment and promising to never let it go. He'd never done anything like this before, and there is no telling whether or not he is going to make it out alive. To some degree it scares him. Playing the hero is not something he is used to, nor does he think he enjoys. To have no concrete plan. To follow is heart and not his mind. Only fools rush in. He's much more accustomed to biding his time. To placing others in harm's way while standing back and watching the chaos and carnage unfold. Not that he doesn't enjoy dirtying his hands every now and again. It's just that never in his life has he had so much at stake. So much to lose. He tells himself that it won't end like this. It can't. Not like this. But somewhere in the back of his mind, doubt grows roots and festers.

Hush kisses the top of Caesar's head and promises him everything is going to be ok before placing him in the carrier. He reminds himself that everything will work out. That nothing is going to stand in his way. That failure is not an option. He will succeed. _Hush _will succeed. And in doing so, everyone will pay.

A new determination washes over him as he picks up the bags by the front door and flings them over his shoulder to rest on his back. He clutches the baby carrier and steps across the threshold and into the unknown. Teeth grit tight, his mind reels and heart races. A mixture of feelings churn in his stomach. Excitement. Anger. Vengeance. Love. A smirk graces his tight lips. There is no room for fear. Not where he is heading.

The one person he could always count on. The one person he knows he can trust. His friend. His mentor.

"Come on Caesar, we're going to Uncle Scarecrow's house."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a quick little chapter until we get to the GOOD stuff!<br>This shows what Tommy thinks of Selina and her life prior to him and just how different they really are. All her allies are his enemies, and vise versa. They really have nothing in common. However, don't opposites attract? It also shows that she has chosen to trust Tommy completely. Letting him in on her past. But then again… she's the kinda girl that even her skeletons in the closet have skeletons in the closet. Surely she still has her secrets.**_

_**AND NOW… On to Scarecrow's house we go!  
>XOXO<strong>_


	14. Chapter 12

***x*o*x*o*****  
><strong>_**It doesn't speak a plan or any secret thing  
>No unseen sign or untold truth in anything...<br>But living on in others, in memories and dreams  
>Is not enough<br>You want everything  
>Another world where the sun always shines<br>And the birds always sing  
>Always sing...<br>~The Cure~  
><strong>_***x*o*x*o***

Snow begins to fall. Bright and white. Tiny and insignificant, and yet cleansing just the same. Blanketing Gotham in its purity. It's cold and icy loveliness. Hiding the filth and vermin in its wake. There's something so beautifully mystical about winter in Gotham. The city lights amongst the stars and the snow, twinkling in the darkness. Like a beacon of hope.

Of course there are always those who believe winter to be a depressing season. One which is reminiscent of death. Summer and autumn have come and gone, withered and blistered away, only to be reborn should spring ever emerge from the darkness and pull us forth into the light. One could only hope to live that long in Gotham. To hope that they should see the sun again. The light at the end of the tunnel.

The darkness brings out the worst in us. In mankind. Depression. Loneliness, Hopelessness. Suicide. Death. So much death. It wasn't too long ago that he had felt such hopelessness. Sleeping in the snow-covered streets. So desperate and alone. Battling his demons as he recovered from his wounds. He had nearly given up and ultimately plummeted from the Gotham City Bridge. Those were darker times. Come and gone, but not forgotten. He now has new purpose. He is now reborn. A second chance at life. Or in his case, perhaps a third or fourth. The snow used to remind him of his hopelessness and past failures, his defeat. Now, it only reminds him of her smile. Of the time spent sheltered away in his family's cabin by the lake. Of claiming his happiness and giving her his heart. Of a kiss in the snow.

Hush smiles softly as a snowflake touches his nose. Melting and absorbing into the fabric wrapped around his face. He clutches the baby carrier closer to his body as he waits by the front door and rings the bell once more, waiting for the occupant of this home to come greet him.

He can hear shuffling coming from just inside, beyond the doorway. A thin, pale hand pokes out. Long and spindly fingers wrap around the door, pulling it open just a crack as its owner peeks around the corner. The other hand is nowhere to be seen. No doubt concealing some sort of weapon. Just in case.

Cold, dark eyes meet his. Hollowed from lack of sleep and nightmares. A devilish grin forms on his stubbled chin as the lanky man pushes his bifocals further up his long and narrow nose.

"Well hello, child. Long time no see…" Crane croons as he opens the door further to allow his guests entrance. Hush steps inside. Crane then places the canister of fear gas back on the shelf by the door before fumbling with a series of deadbolts and locks and ushering his guests further inside.

Hush takes a seat at the kitchen table, placing the baby carrier in the chair next to him, as Jonathan tends to an electric kettle. The kitchen is bland, yet clean. Jonathan never did have an eye for luxury or the fancier things, yet his humble home is always comfortable and above all else sanitary. OCD, almost. Must have come from being a scientist. That, or for having the devil beat out of him as a child for not making his bed.

After a few moments of silence, Jonathan returns to the kitchen table with two cups of tea. He places one down on the table in front of Hush before taking a seat across from the bandaged man.

Hush eyes the grey mug cautiously, taking note of the color and viscosity of the liquid inside. His eyes glance at the man seated across from him, grinning ear to ear from behind his own mug. Hush inhales deeply, taking in the tea's aroma before he touches his cold lips to the porcelain and takes a sip. It's like playing Russian roulette with the Master of Fear. If Tommy were any other man, perhaps he would not be so lucky. But this is a safe place and he knows his friend well.

Jonathan eagerly takes a hearty sip before he places his cup back down on the table and reaches for the sugar bowl.

"Tell me, Tommy… What brings you out at such an hour?" Crane muses as he dumps another heaping tablespoon of sugar into his cup. Tommy remains silent. The corners of Crane's mouth remain in a constant smirk, as if there is something delightfully disturbing he would like to say. He can hold his tongue no longer. "Word on the street is that the little trollop left you. That she's been playing pat-a-cake with another man and you've been going… How shall I put it… _Crazy_. Of course don't get me wrong, I had nothing but the highest hopes for both you and the _bad_ little _kitty_, however… If there is anything you would like for me to do… If there's something that you're plotting. If you'd like to make her pay… I have more than plenty of dirt on her. You see, the effects of my fear toxin on her have been quite astounding over the years. They were all simply experimental, of course. Why, did you know that her father…"

"It's nothing like that, Crane." Tommy growls as he glares across the table at his old friend. "And _don't _call my wife a whore."

"Oh. I see…" Jonathan gulps, confused. His body tenses momentarily, unsure whether or not he has crossed some sort of proverbial line with his younger and much more robust and muscular friend.

On the outside, Tommy had always reminded Jonathan of the preps and jocks who had tormented his teenage years. The kind of kids who made him who he is today. Boys will be boys, he supposes, and yet Tommy was never much like other boys. Not inside, where it counts. Both he and Jonathan shared a common link, much like kindred spirits. Both shared a need to strike back at the world which made their lives a living hell. A need to make them all pay for the years of abuse and neglect. Of being unloved. Crane saw it in Tommy's eyes all those years ago, when a much younger Tommy was brought to the youth detention center for nearly beating another child to death. Crane was just an intern then, just starting out, but he knew that look well. The unharnessed rage. The anger. The fearlessness. It was a look much like his own. A look of innocence lost. He knew then that great things would come from him.

Crane runs his hand through his straw-like hair and sighs. "I apologize for my outspokenness. Would you care to tell me what the matter is then?"

"Selina's been… taken."  
>"By whom?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"And where?"<br>"I only have an address…"  
>"So what's your plan?"<br>"I… don't have one."

Crane rests his pointed chin on his steepled fingers and sighs. Placing his pointer fingers on his pursed lips, he glares at his friend and pupil. Contemplating.

"Are you sure you're well? Perhaps now is a good time to take me up on my offer?"  
>"I <em>don't <em>need a lobotomy."

Crane hangs his head and stares out at Tommy from behind his cup. His bony shoulders jut out from his wiry and emaciated frame, making him appear like some sort of prehistoric creature. Large shadows loom from his tired eyes, but appearances can be deceiving. Tommy can see the fire building within his eyes. The spark of excitement as Crane twists his mouth into a grin and places the cup back down on the table. He can almost hear the gears turning in his head and knows all too well what is coming next.

"Tell me Thomas, what do you fear most?"

The question does not come out of thin air, but is instead expected. Tommy can always rely on Crane's actions. His compulsive need to instill fear and terror in others is predictable. Like an addict needing another hit. Hush's answer does little to oblige.

"Nothing." Hush remarks flatly, much to Scarecrow's dismay.

It's like a game, with them. One which no one wins, yet no one loses. The rules are unspoken, but both players know their parts well. If Hush were any other man, he'd already be dead. His face would be frozen in a permanent scream. Then again, if Crane were any other man, Hush would not be here tonight. He'd have no use for such a pawn, and would have killed him off years ago.

"Come now. I know very well that's not true. Everyone fears something. Why, when you were a young boy, you claimed it was discovery... but we both know you are not a child anymore. You're a grown man who must have very grown up fears. Now I know you have no fear of me, or the little bat, for that matter... So tell me... What do you fear?"

The fear of discovery. It seems like so long ago.

Children fear the dark. The unknown creature hiding under your bed or in your closet. The Boogie Man. Monsters with great, big, razor sharp teeth and long, matted fur. Things that go bump in the night and prey upon virgin flesh and blood. These are the things of a young boy's nightmares. But not him. Instead, he feared discovery. His own discovery, to be precise. The fear of others discovering who he truly is. A murderer. A sadist. An unloved lonely and lost child. The monster all others fear.

He had never feared the dark, for that is where he kept his secrets. That is where the monster within him lurked and festered and grew. It overwhelmed him and consumed him and before he knew it, controlled him completely. He need not fear discovery any longer because no one could stand in his way. No one and nothing could harm him. He embraced his darker self and locked any remaining good within him away. Wrapped his heart in bandages and stitched up the seams. Locked it away and threw away the key. He thought that no one could touch him, but he was wrong. She came to him, like a thief in the night, and accomplished the impossible. She had broken in and stolen his heart. For better or for worse, she had accepted him for who he is. She had set him free.

"Failure... I fear failure." Hush says quietly, running his hands across his bandaged head. "I'm afraid of losing control. Of not being able to live up to everything I want myself to be. A better man and father and husband... I'm afraid of not being able to watch Caesar grow up. I'm afraid of being sent back to Arkham. But most importantly, I'm afraid of losing... her. Because without her... I just... I just don't know..."

Jonathan stares at him blankly for a moment, unsure what to make of his most distinguished pupil's rather deep moment.

"You're absolutely no fun at all, you know that?" Jonathan huffs, rolling his eyes. "Rats and spiders and snakes... Now THOSE are good fears. People don't tend to writhe and scream in fear over _failure_."  
>"Sorry to disappoint."<br>"Yes well... umm... _uhh_... Tommy? It's, uh... It's staring at me."

Noticing a pair of tiny green eyes on him, Jonathan loses his train of thought. He stares, wide eyed, at the tiny infant as if unsure how to react. The child had been so quiet, he had forgotten he was even there. Hush looks to the chair beside him and notices that his child is awake. Taking Caesar in his arms, he cradles his son soothingly.

"Wha... Oh. Caesar? Don't tell me you have _Paedophobia_, professor?"  
>"Of course not! It's just... just..."<br>"Good. Then you wouldn't mind holding him for a bit."

With the child firmly in his grasp, Hush reaches across the table and plants Caesar in Jonathan's lap. Jonathan appears terrified, but has no choice but to cradle the infant in his arms.

"I think he likes you. Just like his old man. See? No fear."  
>"W-W-What am I supposed to do?"<br>"Just sit still and hold him. This isn't rocket science."  
>"Rocket science, I'd most likely be much more competent. But this..."<br>"Look... I need to ask you a favor."  
>"What <em>kind<em> of favor?"

Jonathan knows all too well what Hush's next words will be, and yet he still eyes the man suspiciously. Dread begins to overwhelm his entire being.

"I need you to watch Caesar for me... Just until I get back."

Dread turns into dissent. Jonathan's eyes narrow. This time he's gone too far. What he's asking is simply impossible. He'd rather get beaten mercilessly by the Bat than play nanny to some brat.

"WHAT! No! No no no no no... Look, I'm NOT a babysitter. I..."  
>"You're the only person I can trust to keep him safe."<br>"You're joking! You've absolutely, positively, finally LOST it! I'm the MASTER of FEAR! I'm not some... some... WET NURSE! I am the thing of children's NIGHTMARES. They scream my name in TERROR. How do you know I wouldn't perform some horrible experiment on him?"  
>"Well... Would you?"<p>

Jonathan looks down at the fidgeting infant in his arms, contemplating the child's fate. Caesar looks up at him with great, big green eyes and smiles as he attempts to grab Jonathan's large, pointy nose. Jonathan need not even question himself. The answer had been there all along. He may be evil but he is not cruel. He still has a heart and he'll always have a friend in Hush.

"No... I wouldn't dream of harming your kin." Jonathan says with a sigh. "He's kind of... cute. Isn't he?"

Satisfied, Hush grins and leans back in his seat. Mission accomplished.

"Looks like fatherhood suits you."  
>"Me? Oh, no no no... My time has come and gone. Passed me by... There was a time, but she... Hmmm... I suppose men like us, we don't tend to hurt the ones we love, but instead... love the ones we hurt. I let my Mistress get away... They say, if you love something, set it free..."<br>"I know. I tried that once."  
>"Yeah? And how'd that work out?"<p>

Hush's features soften as his eyes fall on his infant son. The motion does not go by unnoticed. It's all the answer Jonathan needs.

"Well... Then I suppose that it was meant to be." Jonathan says softly.

Without another word, Hush gets up from the table and makes his way towards the door. Time to go back into the cold. Return to the night. Return to his mission and get her back.

"Tommy?"

Hush stops in his tracks and looks back at Jonathan still sitting at the kitchen table with Caesar in his arms. Jonathan's face looks grim and full of emotion. Features he's not quite accustomed to seeing on his mentor's rather frightful face.

"Tommy, don't let _your_ Mistress get away. You get her back, ok? Oh… And one last thing."

The corners of Jonathan's face twist up into a wicked grin as the macabre Scarecrow makes his appearance once more. His eyes burn wild as he reaches a hand inside his bathrobe. Pulling out a canister of fear gas, he tosses it across the room to Hush, who catches it with great ease.

"Give 'em hell!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jonathan's so adorably helpless with an itty bitty baby in his arms! *giggles*<br>Hope you all enjoyed the nod to the Mistress of Fear, Becky Albright! Johnny still pines after her. *sigh*  
>Also, his calling Selina "bad kitty" is reference to Catwoman #93 (Balent). That phrase was his post hypnotic suggestive trigger to make her break down.<strong>_

_**AND NOW… Without further adieu, on with the show!  
>XOXO<br>**_


	15. Chapter 13

***x*o*x*o*****  
><strong>_**Little angel go away  
>Come again some other day<br>The devil has my ear today  
>I'll never hear a word you say<br>He promised I would find a little solace  
>And some piece of mind<br>Whatever just as long as I don't feel so  
>Desperate and Ravenous<br>I'm so weak and powerless  
>Over you<br>~A Perfect Circle~  
><strong>_***x*o*x*o***

Devil's Square.

Once home to the migrant workers and lower-middle class of Gotham City, now home to the outcasts and derelicts that all law and humanity forgot. There is no god here. No angels signing their praise. No hope. Only outstretched hands and cries for salvation. A salvation that shall never come.

A liquor store and smut shop on every corner. An abandoned warehouse or sketchy alley at every turn. A breeding ground for a new class of criminal. The more colorful denizens of Gotham that seem to continuously spawn from the gutters day by wretched day. An endless cycle. For every costume freak taken out, either by the Batman, the cops, the mob, gangs... two more seem to pop up in their place.

They say the devil walks amongst us. No truer than here in Devil's Square. How easily he could hide amongst these freaks. The hooker on the street corner. The hopped up junkie in the back alley. The mobster eyeing the shadows. The devil could be anyone, anywhere, at any time. You wouldn't even know he was there until he were to sneak up behind you and stab you in the back.

Hush stands on the corner of Market and DeFrame in Devil's Square, sticking to the shadows as he watches the horde of patrons bustle into the nightclub across the street. Adjusting the scope to his night vision goggles, he makes note of the security.

To his surprise, there are no security cameras. Not a single one around the entire perimeter of the building. It's no wonder this place is so inviting to criminals. Apparently, what happens here, stays here. Should the cops come knocking, there is no evidence to hand over. It's all strictly here-say and circumstantial and no self-respecting thug would ever dare rat out one of their comrades, unless they'd like to become a stoolie. Honor among thieves, and all…

This should work to Hush's advantage. They'd never see him coming. The only thing he has to worry about are the two bouncers at the front entrance armed with semi-automatics. No doubt there is more inside to act as crowd control.

And speaking of the crowd... Every two-bit crook, mobster, and thug for hire seems to be here. That as well as any and every wannabe costumed villain trying to make it big and make a name for themselves. Masked men and women and god-knows-what dressed in leather and spandex and Kevlar. All armed to the teeth.

Definitely not your ordinary night club. This place puts even the Iceberg Lounge to shame. Making it seem more like a family friendly, five star restaurant rather than a villain's hideaway. There is definitely nothing upscale or five star about this establishment. This place is seedy and depraved. Morally corrupt. The devil's playground.

Hush can hear the sound of chattering just behind him. Turning, he glances backwards to view a small bird on a broken lamppost. It seems to be watching him as it sings its birdsong. Hush lets out a chuckle in relief as he turns his attention back towards the nightclub. Just a bird. Not likely the devil in disguise. With the flutter of wings, the bird flies off. Hush watches as it becomes lost on the horizon before he begins packing up his gear. No more playing around. Time to put his plan into action. With a deep breath, he readies himself. It's time.

A smirk crosses Hush's lips as he steps out of the shadows and into the mob scene, becoming lost in the crowd as he makes his way towards the front entrance. The bouncers don't even look at him twice as he passes them by. Like a needle in a haystack, he becomes one with all the other costumed freaks. Only here could he ever fit in so well. It's like they say, the devil walks among us.

The neon sign above the doorway reads "The Devil's Nest" as he passes underneath and into the club. Welcome to Hell, he can't help but think as he walks inside.

The club is dark, aside from the few pulsating and spinning disco lights. They spin throughout the room, painting the faces of the club-goers in eerie shades of blue, red and green. Making them appear more grotesque than they normally would in the light of day. A distorted image of their everyday selves.

The music is loud and distracting, that is if you can even call it music. It's more like a series of sounds and noises accompanied by unintelligible screaming. The crowd doesn't mind, though. In fact, they seem to enjoy it quite a bit. Grinding and writhing upon one another on the dance floor. That is what the kids are calling it these days, dancing? It looks more like a scene out of Dante's _Inferno_. The _Devine Comedy_. One of the nine circles of Hell.

Passing by some poor excuse for a Harley Quinn wannabe, Hush makes his way towards the bar at the center of the room. No doubt it's the best place to act as his base of operations. From here he has a 360 view of the entire establishment. He can view all exits and keep an eye on patrons. Leaning against the counter, he orders a drink. Beer. Imported. Bottled. He watches as the bartender removes the cap to make sure nothing is slipped inside.

It's not that he's thirsty, nor is the alcohol necessary in order to calm his nerves. In fact, if anything, he needs to stay sharp. The beer's only purpose is to fit in. It would seem strange and would only make him stand out if he were to stand by the bar and not order something. He takes a swig and starts scanning the room, mentally taking note of the armed guards stationed throughout the building as well as any thug who looks eager to fight. Know your opponent. Find their weak points. Strategize an escape route.

There's a couple to his right, pressed against the shadows of the wall, becoming a little too familiar with one another. They either don't seem to know or can't seem to care that anyone and everyone is watching their debaucherous act. Disgusted, Hush looks away only to witness a drug deal going down to his left. He recognizes the buyer to be one of Two Face's henchmen and by the looks of things, he has quite the addiction.

There's that sound again. Glancing behind him, Hush notices a little bird perched above the bar, singing. How the hell did it get in here? He can't help but feel paranoid and think that it is following him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see two women approach his left side. They're beautiful. Very well could be twins. Tall, blonde, voluptuous and dressed all in white. Far too stunning for a place like this. Not at all like the tramps and hench-wenches spreading their disease throughout the club. He hopes that perhaps they're just going to the bar. Wishful thinking, however. Once they've entered his personal space, he confirms that he is their intended target.

They each take a side and grab hold of an arm, pressing themselves against him in a seductive manner. Not even ten minutes here, and already he's been sighted. Maybe he is losing his touch. Hush grins and attempts to push them off him, but they only hold on tighter. This is not exactly the fight he had expected. Best to not hit them in a place like this, unless he wants an all-out brawl to break out. That kind of blood bath will only attract the police or worse yet, the Bat. Even through the bandages, he can feel their hot breath on his neck as they render him powerless.

"Please don't make a scene. There's no reason to struggle." The woman on the left purrs amorously in Hush's ear.  
>"Our boss would like to see you now. Please, come with us." The woman on the right whispers as she nuzzles her head along his bandaged cheek.<p>

Instinctively, Hush quickly jerks his head away. He can feel the bile rising to the top of his throat as they run their hands across his chest.  
>"And what if I refuse?" Hush growls quietly.<p>

The women laugh cynically as they release their grip and slowly strut away. Locking arms, they hang on one another lustfully. "Guess he doesn't want her back _that _badly." One calls over her shoulder in a sweetly sing song voice.

Hush grits his teeth. He can feel the bottle creak between his gloved hands, threatening to break and burst within his tight grip. He doesn't like being played. Being the pawn in someone else's game. Slamming the bottle down on the counter, he decides to follow along.

This wasn't how he planned it. He had hoped to infiltrate the establishment unnoticed. Walk amongst the sea of swine and find his own way backstage. Following these women isn't exactly working with his plan to fit in. Already, he can feel the eyes on him. Even as the ridiculously loud and obnoxious music plays and the lightshow flashes in the dark, he can see the people turning to watch him as he passes through the corner of his eye. It can't be his imagination. It's almost as if they are working as one collective unit. As if they all already know that he is here. Somehow, they are expecting him.

The armed guards at the end of the room part and let the trio through the door backstage. This all feels mechanical, like it was planned. This doesn't sit well. This doesn't feel right.

Stepping through the brightly lit doorway, Hush raises his hand to shield his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I took the name for the club "The Devil's Nest" from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Kudos to anyone who realized this! It's my all-time fave and the name works PERFECTLY here!<strong>_

_**NEXT CHAPTER… The villain will FINALLY be revealed! I'll let you in on a little secret. He's an OC. So try not to wrack your brains TOO hard trying to figure out WHO he is, but… can you figure out what his NAME is? The CLUES are there!  
>XOXO<strong>_


	16. Chapter 14

***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>_**Bird in a cage  
>Eyes to the sky<br>Here come the angels  
>Singing deaf lullabies<br>Crush crystal wings up  
>Breathe in and choke back<br>Found my misfortune in the mouth of a cat  
>~Spinnerette~<br>**_***x*o*x*o*****  
><strong>

The room is so bright compared to the nightclub outside. Hush needs a moment to let his eyes adjust to the stark, white room. He doesn't need his eyes, however, to hear that haunting melody. Even through the commotion going on just on the other side of the door, he can hear the sound of a violin being played. Its melody is soothing and sweet. Calling. He can feel it vibrate through him as his eyes finally adjust to his surroundings.

The room is completely white. White walls followed by a white chandelier hanging from a white ceiling. White couches adorned by busty, blonde women dressed all in white. Polar bear skins lay across white marble floors. Everything is so immaculate and clean, such a stark contrast to the nightclub just outside.

Several birds, like the one from outside sit perched throughout the room. Hush can hear their soft chattering and singing. They follow in tune to the violin as if they are trying to mimic its song.

There's a man in the center of the room, seated on a platinum throne. A harem of blonde women lay at his feet. They sigh and swoon as he plays his violin. The two women Hush was following leave him to join the others. They seem transfixed. Their eyes glaze over as they follow the tune back to their master.

The man acts as the only contrast to the room. Dressed all in black, he's like a dark spot spoiling this pristine world of white. He looks like he belongs in the club outside, not in this lavish enclosure with his tight black leather pants, combat boots, scraggly black feathered boa adorning his neck, and spiky faux-hawked raven-black hair. The skin around his eyes is painted black, smudged across his pale-white skin to create a sort of mask. If this is truly the Devil's Nest, then he looks like the Devil incarnate.

"How did you know I was here?" Hush demands as he steps forward.

The man doesn't seem concerned, nor does he make any action to stop him as Hush approaches. Instead, he continues playing that haunting melody on his violin. His darkened eyes remain closed, not caring about the scene before him, but instead only concentrating on the song he plays.

"A little bird told me." The man responds, acknowledging the birds around him. His voice is smooth and velvety. The very sound echoes through Hush's soul. "Did you know that mockingbirds are capable of picking out threatening persons from a crowd? They can recognize an intruder and single him out while avoiding all other people. Such… fascinating creatures, really."

The man stops his playing and hands his violin to one of the women seated below him. Gladly, she accepts.

"Now, if you would be so kind and please take a seat, then we can begin."

Hush stops in his tracks at the sound of the man's voice. Suddenly, his limbs take on a mind of their own and he finds himself walking towards the couch. Inside, he's screaming, yet despite how hard he struggles, he cannot break free from whatever spell this man has cast upon him.

Once Hush is seated, the man finally opens his eyes and gazes across the room at him. His eyes are as black as midnight. Black as a bottomless pit of despair. Black as his soul. His eyes are piercing and fill Hush with dread, yet no matter how hard he tries, he cannot look away.

"Now... There is no reason why we cannot discuss matters like gentlemen. We are not mindless beasts, are we?"

Hush tries to speak, but cannot move his mouth, instead he sits silently on the white leather couch.

"Oh, right... I tend to forget that a conversation consists of two voices. You may speak openly, if you like."

With a loud gasp, Hush finally opens his mouth. It felt like he was drowning and has finally come to the surface for air. Whatever this creature is he's powerful. A metahuman, perhaps. He coughs as air finally returns to his lungs and finds that his voice has returned as well. So many questions come to mind, but only one comes screaming to surface.

"Wh... _ack_... WHERE IS SHE?"  
>"Here. Just in the other room, in fact. I believe she said something about playing with her dolls..." The man pets the head of the woman directly below him, clinging to his pant leg. He coils his fingers around her silky hair and smiles. "I know you are concerned for her safety. You've left quite a wake in your path of destruction as you've strived to find her. I knew it was only a matter of time before you located us. All I need do was send the signal and wait for your arrival. Call and response, I suppose… And now that you are here, let me be the first to assure you that no harm shall ever come to her. Here, she is safe. Happy. I have given her anything and everything she could ever want. Every desire, no matter how miniscule is cared for. She is a queen within these walls. All of this is for her."<p>

The man gazes around the room as if admiring his handiwork.

"GIVE HER BACK!"  
>"Now why would I do that? Have you not listened to a word I just said? I told you she is happier here. And besides... Do you know how difficult it was acquiring her? She's has an incredibly strong mind. So willful. It took quite some time breaking her. Not like these Lovely Larks. My beautiful lovie dovies." The women coo in delight as he acknowledges them. "They're just so eager to please. In fact, you can have one if you like. Or rather, take two. I don't mind sharing my toys. You take the Larks and be on your merry way. I'd say it's a more than generous trade. What do you say?"<p>

Several women reclaim the couch and sit beside Hush, fawning over him in a seductive manner as he attempts to move away. One woman snakes her hand between his thighs and he glares daggers at her.

"Tell your whore to remove her hand... Or else, I will remove it for her... at the wrist."

The man shrugs and the women pout as they retreat, returning to the writhing pile of women at his feet.

"That wasn't very nice."  
>"Well, I'm not a very nice guy."<br>"Yes... I can see that. You don't play well with others, now do you?"

Getting up from his throne, the man sighs and makes his way towards Hush. The women whine in disappointment as he leaves them behind and takes a seat on the couch. Hush struggles to move. Every molecule screams within him, down to his very core. He wants to tear him apart.

"I want you to know that I have nothing but the deepest of admiration for you, Hush. The man who stole the Catwoman's heart. Literally. Never before had I even heard of such an act of passion. I can only imagine... To have held her beating heart in your bare hands... It sends shivers down my spine! You must love her terribly." The man places his hand on Hush's shoulder as if to console him. He speaks to him as if he knows him. As if they have been friends for years. He has no fear what-so-ever of the man dressed in bandages. "Don't you see? In a way, I've done all this for you! Hush cannot _love_. He is a heartless monster! I've done you a _favor_ by taking her off your hands. Call it my _gift_ to you. Now you can go back to the way things were before. Wouldn't you like that? Your bloodlust. Your independence. Your freedom! It's _calling_ you, Hush! All you have to do is listen. Just _walk away_."

Starring into the man's piercing black eyes, Hush suddenly feels the need to leave. His voice is so soothing. Calming. Intoxicating. It fills Hush with a strong desire to walk away and leave Selina here. He said she was happier here, after all. He said no harm would come to her. He said... A growl rises from Hush's throat as he struggles against his will to fight his own thoughts. He must remember his mission. He cannot fail now. This man is using some sort of hypnotic suggestion. He must fight it.

"Who... _What_ are you?"

The man chuckles arrogantly. The very sound sends shivers down Hush's spine.

"Me? Well... Some would call me a freak. A monster just like you. But… I suppose scientifically speaking one would refer to me as a metahuman. Or more specifically, a _mimic_. However, you may refer to me as the Mockingbird."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a …<br>MOCKINGBIRD!**_

_**Next chapter will finally reveal Selina, so stay tuned!**_  
><em><strong>OH! And FYI, for you dorks out there! The line "Who… What are you?" I stole from the movie Batman Begins :D<strong>_


	17. Chapter 15

***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>_**She flies outside this cage  
>Singing girl-mad words<br>I keep her dark thoughts deep inside  
>As black as stone<br>As mad as birds  
>~The Cure~<br>**_***x*o*x*o*****  
><strong>

Mockingbird.

Those words. That song. The nursery rhyme to which Hush owes his namesake. His eyes widen in realization. That lullaby Bedbug was singing back in his cell. Bedbug obviously knew much more than he was letting on. He wasn't trying to belittle Hush, or be condescending in any way. Instead, he was trying to warn him. Tell Hush the true identity of Selina's abductor.

"So, you were able to mimic Bedbug's frequency to make Selina obey."  
>"You're thinking far too small!" Mockingbird laughs. "Did you know that the northern mockingbird is capable of singing up to two hundred songs? They're able to copy anything from the most simplest of sounds to the most complex songs. We're annoying and loud, singing throughout the day and night, and all to pursue our mate. You see, mockingbirds mate for life. We're an incredibly aggressive species. Once we set our eyes on a mate, we don't exactly back down so easily. Over the years I've been able to add quite a few notable songs to my vast repertoire. Bedbug's frequency is just the tip of the iceberg. I can also copy the tune of the Fiddler's violin, Music Man's voice, Black Canary's scream, just to name a few. They're all a part of my symphony, if you will. In fact…" Mockingbird changes the sound of his voice to mimic Hush's more deep and growling one. "I can even add your voice to my song. What do you think? Pretty good impression, huh!"<p>

Mockingbird begins to exercise his new-found voice, singing scales and testing his vocal register. Wide eyed, Hush stares at Mockingbird. It shocks him just how easily Mockingbird was able to mimic his voice. It's a dead on match.

"Hello? Why, yes. This is Dr. Thomas Elliot. I'm afraid I won't be able to come into the office today… Oh no, everything is fine. It's just that my family and I will be taking a rather extended and late notice vacation! Indefinitely. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call the bank and withdraw all the savings from my accounts! Buh-bye!"

Mockingbird laughs and slaps his knees in delight as he mocks Hush and mimics his voice. Tightlipped, Hush glares at the mimicking villain angrily.

"Do you see how easy it is for me?" Mockingbird teases, returning to his normal voice. "There's nothing quite like mimicking other metahumans, but sometimes mimicking the voice of just a mere human… The common man. It's so empowering to take away their identity. Their only sense of power."

"So why her? Why Selina? Why take her when you can have anyone or anything you want? If it's so easy, then… I don't know… Why not go for some movie star or super model or something? Why Catwoman? Don't you know what _cats_ do to _birds_?"  
>"Ha! Too true! Too true... In fact, you should see her <em>swallow<em>."

Hush struggles against his own mind holding him back. Thrashing about on the couch screaming that he'll kill him. Mockingbird laughs in amusement, watching as his hold on Hush lessens.

"Just a joke. Get it? A swallow is a type of bird. You know, you should really learn to lighten up. It's not good for your health acting like this. To answer your question, it's like I said... Once I set my eyes on her... You see, I plan to use my song to take this city by storm. Everyone shall be my servant and I shall be king! Who better to stand beside me than the queen of Gotham? Now I must admit, she didn't come along as willingly as I would have hoped. You had little miss kitty trained well. She rejected my gifts of affection at first and refused to listen to my song. It took great effort and a combination of sound structures to make her mine. It was only a matter of time before she came around. In the end, no one can resist the sound of my voice."  
>"You're insane! If you think that you can just take her away from me…"<br>"She is no longer the Selina you once adored, but instead something so much more. She was incomplete before she heard me sing. A diamond in the rough. But she is now reborn. My queen. My diva. My muse… The violence in her heart is an equal match to her unharnessed rage and immaculate beauty. She is the pinnacle of perfection. Unaffected by the feelings that once made her weak. And now that she is mine, I refuse to let her go without a fight."

A wretched grin stretches across Mockingbird's face as he gets up from the couch and begins to step back towards his throne. Hush growls and screams in fury as he continues to struggle. Finally with one last barbaric roar, feeling returns to his limbs and he regains control. Imperiously, Mockingbird reaches for his violin and readies himself to play.

"I was so hoping it wouldn't come to this. That we could ultimately come to an understanding. But you have quite the one track mind. So determined. So strong and willful. And since you will not obey... Ladies!"

All at once, the Lovely Larks stand at attention. Heeding the call of their master's song. Feeling no fear or remorse or pain, just the simple desire to fulfill his wish. Their duty to his symphony being the only thing that drives them. As a unit, they slowly walk towards Hush, feeling him out, their eyes burning with bloodlust. Intent on killing him by any means necessary.

"So, you hide behind your Larks and let them fight your battles for you? How pathetic. I must warn you, I have no qualms with hitting a woman."

Hush gets to his feet and reaches inside his trench coat. His fingers graze the can of fear gas and he can't help but grin. Best to take them all out at once. Covering his mouth with his jacket, he pulls the pin and throws the canister into the crowd of Larks. Green fog envelopes the crazed women, but they do not react. They do not scream or cry or panic, but instead press on.

_Shit_. He curses himself for being so stupid. Their minds are already altered. Brainwashed. The fear gas has no effect. He should have known better. Even when he had given Selina a sedative, she still followed Mockingbird's song. Back to the wall, Hush watches as the green gas disperses.

Batman's words ring clear in his head. There's far too many of them to fight them one on one. He'll have to break the signal to gain the upper hand. The women begin clawing at his jacket as he aims his guns at the violin and its orchestrator.

The first bullet succeeds in hitting its mark. The violin shatters in Mockingbird's hands and the women fall to the floor like broken marionettes. The second bullet, however, never finds its target. It instead shatters into a million pieces as Mockingbird utilizes Black Canary's sonic scream.

Hush falls to the floor, writhing in agony as he clutches his head. Blood trickles from his ears and nose. He knows that he is screaming, but can't hear it over the ringing in his ears. His head and chest feel like they're on fire, threatening to burst as Mockingbird continues to scream.

Finally opening his eyes, Hush finds Mockingbird hovering above him. He's no longer screaming. No longer smiling. His dark, void-like eyes are glaring at him. A scowl graces his lips just before he slams his steel-toed boot into Hush's side. Every sentence Mockingbird screams at Hush is accentuated with a swift kick to his ribs.

"You asked for this. This is no one's fault, but your own. You shouldn't have caused such an uproar in the underworld. You should have just left good enough alone. You should have just walked away. You shou..."  
>"Birdie..."<p>

Mockingbird stops his beating to turn and face the unknown female calling his name. Hush struggles to see who it is through the blood in his eyes. He can barely make out her voice with the ringing in his ears. She approaches Mockingbird with her arms outstretched. Her hands seem to be covered in blood, right down to her elbows. Hush's eyes widen as she comes into view.

"What seems to be the matter, Selina, darling? Don't tell me you're done playing with your dolls."  
>"It's not my fault their heads keep popping off." She pouts in a baby doll fashion while examining her bloodied hands. Mockingbird takes her hands in his and smiles adoringly at her.<br>"Now, Selina. What did I tell you? If you insist on breaking your toys, then I'll just have to stop making you new ones."  
>"But they bore me, and besides, it looks like you're having so much more fun out here."<p>

Selina kneels down to Hush's level and stares at him as if she's never seen him before in her life. Like he's some unknown, mystical creature. Her eyes widen in delight and excitement. She runs her fingers across his bloodied and bandaged face and smiles mischievously.

"Is he my new toy? Can I play with him? He looks like fun."

She's so close. If only he could reach out and grab her. Hush struggles to move, but the simple action hurts far too much. He counts the broken bones he has sustained in his mind. He tries to reach out to her, to tell her he's come to save her, but can't quite seem to find the words. Instead, all he can muster is her name. She looks down at him in confusion at the word, perhaps in a sense of recognition of his voice. However, the confusion quickly dissipates and all that is left is her lustful rage. Her wicked smile stretches wide. It's the last thing he sees before his world goes black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope that you're all enjoying my OC, Mockingbird. Gothy, punky, romantic and sadistic.<br>In my head, he looks and sounds a bit like Davey Havok from the band AFI.  
>XOXO<strong>_


	18. Chapter 16 Part 1

_***x*o*x*o*  
>Sleep will not come to this tired body now<br>Peace will not come to this lonely heart  
>There are some things I'll live without<br>But I want you to know that I need you right now  
>I need you tonite<br>I steal a kiss from her sleeping shadow moves  
>Cause I'll always miss her wherever she goes<br>And I'll always need her more than she could ever need me  
>I need someone to ease my mind<br>~Smashing Pumpkins~  
>*x*o*x*o*<strong>_

It's said that even crime takes a break during the holidays. That even the vilest of villains and villainesses seem to relax and ease up a bit on their diabolical plots. It's a time to put past differences aside. A time to reflect upon the years past failures as well as successes. A time to come together.

"Auld Lang Syne" rings through the halls as all the elite of Gotham's most wanted mingle and loiter about. Come to ring in the New Year at Penguin's infamous Iceberg Lounge. Invite only and strictly black tie. No masks or uniforms here. A symbol of peace and fraternity between brothers and sisters in crime. All come together to put their differences aside and hope for a better year to come. A better and more lucrative year without a certain pointy-eared, flying rodent. At least one can hope.

Tommy notices so many new faces amongst the crowd. So many people he's never had the privilege of working with. New to the scene and for the first time being welcomed into such a quickly expanding club of rogues. All greasing palms and rubbing elbows with the more classic and familiar villains. Trying to get their names out there. Stand out amongst the sea of freaks and madmen. All in a civilized manner, of course.

Dressed up in tuxedo and bowtie, Tommy can't help but groan a little inside. He had always despised going to these sorts of social functions. As a boy as well as young man, Tommy had often accompanied his mother to such soirées. Never allowed to socialize with the other children, but instead forced to play the whipping boy.

_Fetch me a drink.  
>Fetch me hors d'oeuvres.<br>Tommy, stand up straight.  
>Don't look so depressed.<br>Don't embarrass me.  
>Why can't you be more like that nice boy, Bruce Wayne?<br>..._

A cocktail waitress comes by and asks if he would like to freshen his drink, to which he declines. Her presence snaps him back to reality, makes him lose his train of thought. He tries to remember just where he had left off. _Ah, yes_... He hates parties. In fact, the only reason he's even here is the simple fact that he might see _her_ here tonight.

His mentor and closest friend, Jonathan, is standing beside him, going on about one of his latest exploits. How he's working on a new and improved batch of fear toxin. How he made this one lab "assistant" scream so hard, he broke all the blood vessels in his eyes. How he plans on releasing it into the water supply once the toxin's potency is to his liking. Tommy takes a sip of his scotch and pretends to listen diligently, however he can't help but let his gaze wander to the far end of the room as a glint of green catches his eye.

Selina Kyle. The Catwoman. Once loyal lover to the Bat, now Hush's most prized position. His secret paramour. Secret being the key word. No one here in this room knows of their time together. Their late night rendezvous. Their well-planned getaways. The love they share. Even with the unspoken truce for the night, he dreads to think what would happen to either of them if anyone in this room were to find out. Someone like the Joker, for instance… Even still, he can't help himself from staring at her longingly.

Her beauty is far beyond perfection. Tasteful, yet elegant. The tight green fabric to her sweeping, long dress clings to her toned yet voluptuous body as she enters the room. From behind long, black eyelashes, her emerald-green eyes gaze across the room at him. Their eyes meet and he becomes lost in her trance.

"So, what do you think of the plan?" Jonathan asks Tommy casually.  
>"Gorgeous." He replies with a faraway gaze. Jonathan stares at him in confusion as he attempts to snap himself out of his daze. He can feel his cheeks grow hot. "I-I'm sorry. What I meant to say was... uh... What did you just say?"<p>

Jonathan sighs and rolls his eyes, holding his hands behind his back in contemplation as he rocks back and forth on his heels.

"Who's the skirt?" Jonathan teases.  
>"I don't know what you mean."<br>"Surely my conversation isn't "gorgeous". Nor is it scintillating enough to make you blush... Or is it?"

From across the room, their eyes meet once more. She winks and smiles that wicked little smile of hers before she turns the corner and becomes lost in the crowd. A little game of cat and mouse. Or perhaps cat and cat. Either way, the chase is on.

Tommy grins and slams back the remainder of his scotch. "Here, hold this. I'll only be a moment." He reassures a bewildered Jonathan as he hands him his empty glass.

Making his way through the crowd, Tommy can feel Edward's heated glare as he approaches the restrooms. The enigmatic prick always did have a hard-on for Selina and probably doesn't like that he is following her. That and the fact that the last time they crossed paths, Hush beat the living daylight out of him.

Rounding the corner, Tommy loses Edward's glare and is rewarded with Selina's mischievous smile just before she slips inside the women's lavatory. Noticing the "out of order" sign, Tommy can't help but grin. He glances over his shoulder once last time to check for anyone following him before he too slips inside and locks the door behind him.

Slender arms wrap themselves around his broad shoulders. Her fingers coil in his sleek, red hair. Gently, he presses his lips to hers.

"I missed you." He whispers softly in her ear. With a warm smile, she pulls him in closer.  
>"You know you could have come with me. It was a pretty big job in Taiwan. I really could have used your help."<br>"I already told you. We can't risk doing jobs together. We can't be seen working together." Glancing down at his pendant hung around her neck, Tommy scowls. "And I thought I told you to never wear that in public. If someone were to find out about us..."

Selina pouts and draws away, averting her eyes to the floor. Tommy sighs and grabs her hand, rubbing his thumb across her soft, silky skin.

"Selina, can't you see I'm trying to protect you? I'm only doing what's best for us." Taking her hand in his, he pulls her in closer and presses his lips to her wrist. Leading a trail of butterfly kisses up her arm, he attempts to lift her mood. Once he reaches the inside of her elbow, he stops and gazes up into her soft eyes. "I really did miss you."

* * *

><p>Slowly and cautiously, Edward creeps around the corner towards the restrooms only to find that he is not the only one following in Hush's footsteps. Jonathan waits in the empty corridor, still holding Tommy's empty glass in his hand. With a furrowed brow, he turns to Edward.<br>"What do you think they're doing in there?"

* * *

><p>Pressing his weight against her, Tommy pushes Selina up against the bathroom sink as he kisses her feverishly. Their mouths lock in a hungry and passionate struggle as he bites at her lips.<p>

She feels so good beneath him. Following her curves, his hands begin to wander up and down her green, silk dress. Her chest heaves up and down as he gropes her voraciously. Grabbing hold of the silky material, he pulls her skirt upward, hiking it further and further up until it rests just below her navel. With surgical precision, his fingers draw a line across her flesh, pressing further up her legs to find the heat between her thighs.

She melts into him, her head cradled within the crook of his neck as she nibbles on the skin just underneath his pressed, white collar. Her lipstick smudges against his shirt as she pants his name. Running her tongue along the shell of his ear, her warm breath caresses his skin, sending shivers down his spine. His temperature begins to rise as she fans the flames of desire growing within him. A groan escapes his lips as her hands find his quickly swelling need.

* * *

><p>Jonathan taps his foot impatiently as he stares down at his watch. "What on earth could be keeping him? It's far too quiet..." An evil grin stretches across his otherwise grim features as he turns to face a worried Edward. "Do you think he killed her? Oh, I wonder what has become of the bad kitty!"<p>

Images of a mutilated and mangled Catwoman play across Scarecrow's deluded mind as Edward glares at him angrily. Reaching inside his suit jacket, Edward's fingers curl around the trigger of his Colt 45. Slowly, he approaches the door.

"He better not have." Edward growls, his eyes narrowed as he presses his ear against the door. "If he hurts her again... If he lays ONE hand on her, I'll... I'll..."

Edward's eyes grow wide and mouth hangs open in shock. His face pales.  
>"Oh. My..."<p>

* * *

><p>"...God!" Selina can't help but cry out as Tommy savagely thrusts himself into her once more.<p>

Over and over again, she moans his name in ecstasy, her cries becoming louder and louder. He glares at her to be quiet which only makes her throw her head back and grin madly like a Cheshire cat. She wraps her legs around his thick waist tighter and claws at his back, making him her own personal scratching post. He grits his teeth in painful pleasure as she digs her manicured nails into his side.

The sink creaks, threatening to break under their combined weight as he pushes her further against the vanity. His strong arms hold her steady as he ravages her like a feral animal. The mirror fogs from their uncontrollable heat.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Jonathan impatiently asks a terrified Edward. "What is it? What's going on in there?"<p>

Edward slowly backs away from the door. He looks like he's going to be sick. His eyes are wide from shock. The ghostly pallor to his skin further intrigues Jonathan.

"W-What d-does quantum physics, ballet, religion, and sex all have in common?" Edward stutters as he turns to face a bewildered Jonathan.

"I don't get it…" Jonathan tilts his head and mumbles in confusion.

"Me neither."

* * *

><p>Tommy adjusts his tuxedo jacket and corrects his tie as Selina leans over the semi-broken bathroom sink to reapply her lipstick in the mirror.<p>

"We should do this more often." Selina purrs to Tommy's reflection in the bathroom mirror with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Tommy catches sight of the smudged lipstick on his collar and anxiously begins to rub at it with his thumb.

"What we did just now was stupid and careless. It won't happen again."  
>"Tomayto, tomahto… You say stupid, I say fun."<br>"I'm being serious, Selina."  
>"So am I."<p>

Selina turns around to glare at Tommy head on. Her jade-green eyes narrow on him dangerously. Instigating him. Almost anticipating the fight to come.

"Perhaps you do not realize the gravity of the situation, Selina. Can you imagine what would happen if any one of those freaks outside were to find out about us? What they would do to you just to get back at me?"  
>"You're being irrational."<br>"Am I, Selina?  
>"Yes. And a prick."<p>

Tommy glares daggers at her, but she does not wilt under his deadly stare.

"This is not up for debate, Selina. Now, give me back my pendant before someone sees it on you. I'll return it to you later."

Eyes swollen with tears, Selina softly touches the jade pendant with her fingertips before anger consumes her and she rips the pendant from her neck and throws it at Tommy's face.

"Fine. Just keep it. I don't even want it anymore, anyway."

Selina turns for the door, but Tommy grabs hold of her arm.

"What are you saying, Selina? You're not breaking up with me. If you think you can just walk out…"  
>"I'm tired of this Tommy. All the lies and hiding. The sneaking around. I want to be with you. But if you don't want to be with me… I don't need this."<br>"Of course I want to be with you. You don't think I want to? What do you want me to say, Selina? That we'll live happily ever after? That we'll have a house in the country somewhere with a white picket fence and kids? I can't give you that. I can't give you a normal life, Selina. And you can't _take_ what I don't already _have_ to give."  
>"I'm not asking for a perfect life, Tommy. I'm just asking you to share the one you already have with me. Goodbye, Tommy."<br>"Kitten…"

With those parting words, Selina brushes Tommy's hand from her arm and exits the restroom, not paying any mind to a perplexed Scarecrow and Riddler as she gracefully passes them by. Unsure what to do and sure as hell not wanting to meet face to face with a ticked off Hush, Edward bolts from the hallway, chasing after his feline friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's been so long since my last post! Hope this sexy little dream sequence  memory makes up for it! I'm pretty sure this will be the last one with the ending quickly approaching. This was supposed to be one chapter, but it got CRAZY long, so I split it into two parts.**_

_**Not sure if you caught it, but the "Who's the skirt?" line is actually a nod to the "Hush" storyline. Tommy says the exact same thing to Bruce in that comic while they're sharing a cab ride and Bruce is thinking about Selina.**_

_**I also always imagined that Eddie has a bit of a crush on Selina. Not sure if anyone else sees it like I do… They're at the very least very good friends in the comics. Friends that stab each other in the back, but thick as thieves none the less.**_

_**And now… ON TO PART TWO!  
>XOXO<strong>_


	19. Chapter 16 Part 2

_***x*o*x*o*  
>No one knows what it's like<br>To be the bad man  
>To be the sad man<br>Behind blue eyes  
>No one knows what it's like<br>To be hated  
>To be fated<br>To telling only lies  
>But my dreams<br>They aren't as empty  
>As my conscience seems to be<br>I have hours, only lonely  
>My love is vengeance<br>That's never free  
>~The Who~<br>*x*o*x*o*  
><strong>_

Broken hearted and with a scowl upon his face, Tommy exits the restroom and instantly sets his eyes upon his eavesdropping friend. In a heartbeat, he becomes infuriated. His pulse throbs in his head. His eyes narrow into slits, targeting his prey. All he can see is red. There is no pain or heartache, only rage as Tommy grabs Jonathan by the neck and slams him up against the wall.

"You will forget EVERYTHING you've seen and heard. CLEAR?"  
>"C-Crystal." Jonathan manages to croak through Hush's tight grip on his throat. Hush releases his hold and Jonathan comes crashing to the floor.<br>"Does anyone else know?"  
>"Nigma. Although I'm sure he's halfway to Morocco by now."<p>

Tommy's eyes narrow and features harden from hearing Nigma's name. Jonathan picks himself up off the floor and dusts himself off. He should consider himself lucky. If he weren't Tommy's friend, surely he'd be dead.

"How long has this been going on?"

Tommy's attention turns back towards his friend. Suddenly he feels like tearing his head off.

"What part of "_forget_" did you not understand?"  
>"My apologies, dear friend, but I cannot help but wonder..."<br>"Exactly how much _did_ you hear? "  
>"Enough to make a hardened killer blush. Certainly more than enough to use against you."<br>"So, you're going to blackmail me now? After all we've..."  
>"Easy, <em>tiger<em>. I never actually said I _would_ use it against you. Although the thought is tempting... However… You are forgetting. I am still your _friend_, Tommy. And friends are few and far between in this world in which we live. Just tell me… Unlike _some_ other people, I promise not to laugh. I am an expert in psychology, after all."

Tommy rolls his eyes and groans but ultimately gives in to Jonathan's demands.

"We've been… _seeing_ each other for nearly three years now. Give or take. Two of which, I was incarcerated."  
>"And how did this all come about?"<br>"I… uh… I kidnapped her. I was going to kill her. Rip out her heart again to get back at the Batman for thwarting my earlier attempt, but… well… the storm of the century put a damper on my plans and we got… stuck together. One thing led to another and… we…"  
>"Pat-a-cake?"<br>"In a matter of speaking."

Jonathan begins to pace. Staring down at the floor, he holds his bony chin in his hand as he contemplates.

"So… You have a deep physical, mental and emotional attachment to your victim. You have harmed her in the past and therefore do not wish to see any further harm come to her, at the very least not by anyone else's hands but your own. You feel that you are entitled to her. You have earned her. She belongs to you and no one else. You are an egotistical bigot and she is your salvation. Your medicine. Your drug. She makes you better. You need her. A need so great that you have lost your identity. She is a reflection of yourself. Or at least who you wish to be. You only exist when she is near. Like you are one cohesive unit. You feed off each other's endorphins through sex and lies. Like pillow talk and morning coffee. She is your manna. You need her to survive and you cannot live without her. Because life without her would be like dying. But then again, so is life with her…. Am I hitting the nail with the hammer on this one?"

Perplexed, Tommy stares at his long-winded friend as he tries to make sense of the ramblings of a madman.

"I have no idea what the hell you're going on about. Just say what you trying to say?"  
>"What I'm trying to say is… You're crazy."<br>"You're calling _me_ crazy? You're insane."  
>"Yes, well… It takes one to know one."<p>

Jonathan's thin features stretch tight into an eerie grin. "She's not just some prize, is she? A victory over the little Bat? No... Otherwise you would have discarded her years ago. She's so much more... You love her, don't you?"  
>"I love no one."<br>"Not even yourself?" Jonathan muses rather smugly. "Love never was for the sane or simple minded. You have to be at least a little bit crazy to have such profound feelings for another. To throw away all that you believe. To do anything just for their happiness. Tear out your eyes. Carve up your skin. Rip out your soul… Anything. Just to see them smile. To earn their praise. Crazy? Yes. We all do crazy things when faced with the evil temptings of love."

Trapped, Tommy remains tight lipped and stony faced. His hands curl into fists.

"And what if I do love her? What then? If you know me so well, what the hell should I do then, huh?"  
>"I'd say you're not one to give up so easily on obtaining what you want... So, go get her."<br>"You think I should go after her? But why? What do you care? I thought you despised her."  
>"Yes, and I still do... But this isn't about <em>me<em>, now is it? You didn't tell me about your little trysts with the Cat because you thought I wouldn't understand. Which, mind you, I still don't... But tell me, Tommy... What do you _fear_ most? What others think of you or what you think of yourself? Who are you really trying to protect? Her? Or your own ass? Is keeping your reputation intact really worth losing out on your one chance at happiness?"

Very rarely has anyone ever spoken to him in such a manner. Tommy glares at the psychotic psychologist for a moment before his eyes find solace in the floor. How could Jonathan possibly understand? It doesn't matter what others think of him. Hush will always be that cold-blooded killer with a vendetta against the Bat that the underworld has grown to know so well. The man that makes the Riddler tremble. The man who makes the Joker sneer in disgust. The man who makes the rules. It's just that now he's also the man who makes the Catwoman purr. He's a man with a soft spot in his indestructible armor. A man with a weakness. A man with something to lose. Just what _is_he afraid of? What's the point of trying to protect the one and only person he has ever truly loved by pushing them away? If by being fearful of losing her, has he actually lost her already? With a knowing scowl, Tommy turns to leave.

"Oh and Tommy?" Jonathan calls out, stopping him in his tracks. "Just so you know... I still think you're insane."

He's never been so scared and yet so sure about anything in his entire life. Not even the anxious excitement he felt as a kid when he severed the brakes to his parent's car could match the emotions swirling in his heart at this particular moment. His eyes narrow in determination. His mind is on track, his heart set on the goal as he steps out of the corridor and back into the ballroom. Failure is not an option.

Scanning the room, it doesn't take long for him to track her down. She's standing across the room with some other man. Someone he's never seen before. Must be one of the newer generation of costumed freaks. He's tall, wiry, and pale with slick black hair and a devil's smile. Martini in hand, Selina hangs on his arm as well as his every word. She blushes and smiles as he whispers in her ear. Tommy can feel his blood begin to boil. He knows all too well she's doing this on purpose to make him jealous. It's working. The vein in his forehead threatens to burst as he swallows down the anger forming and makes his way across the room.

With a deep breath, Tommy approaches Selina and politely taps her on the shoulder. Her skin turns frigid at his touch. Slowly, she turns her head his way. Her predatory eyes narrow on him like a cat backed into a corner. He can almost hear her hissing a warning to leave her be. Tommy knows that look well. That look that tells him to back away slowly less he wants her claws and fangs in his flesh. Still, he pursues.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy calmly and genuinely asks with a curt bow.

Selina's eyebrow quirks. Her eyes spell confusion and disbelief. She can feel the eyes from all around the room begin to stare as they turn their attention her way. Quickly, she falls into character.

"Are you drunk, Hush?" Selina laughs loudly, brushing him away. "You must be if you think I'd ever dance with you. I wouldn't touch you to scratch you. Unless, if it's a tango you want, just let me grab my whip..."

Tommy doesn't let her act get to him. Instead, he presses on. By now, the whole room is watching. Everyone who's anyone in the underground knows of Hush's failed attempt to kill the Catwoman. His plot to strike at Batman's heart by means of separating Selina from hers. Little do they know of his second failed attempt and the romance that ensued. It's time to show them all. It's time to let her win.

"I'm not playing, Selina. You can drop the act." Tommy replies, his hand still outstretched for hers. "Dance with me."  
>"What are you doing, Tommy?" Selina whispers quietly so that only he can hear. "You're making a scene. Everyone's watching."<br>"So, let them watch."

Selina nervously eyes his open hand. Her eyes shift to the crowded room then back to his face. His features seem cold and resolute, defensive, but his eyes appear almost pleading. With a soft smile, Selina hands her martini glass to the now bitter and enraged man standing next to her before taking Tommy's hand and accepting his invitation to dance. She can just barely make out Harley's overtly shocked expression from the corner of her eye as Tommy leads her to the center of the room.

Laying her head across his chest, she can feel just how fast his heart is beating. One would never be able to tell from his stoic demeanor just how nervous he truly is as he wraps his arm around her waist and begins to lead. The room falls silent. Rumors swirl in hushed voices. All watch on as they take their first steps.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Tommy?" Selina smirks into his chest.

"Stealing your heart was my greatest failure. But winning your heart... You have always been my greatest achievement."  
>"Tommy..."<br>"You represent the single ray of light in the ever present darkness oh my life. From this moment forward... Wherever you go, I want to go with you. And if you fall, I'll be there to pick you up. I'll fight for you. Until my dying breath. I won't let any harm come to you. I can't lose you... I love you, Selina. Now and always. Will you... Will you do me the honor of... uh... Marry me?"

Selina stops dead in her tracks and stares up at Tommy in complete and utter disbelief.

"I know this is sudden and impromptu. I don't have a ring or..."  
>"Yes." Selina says softly, almost completely silent. Her own voice seems to shock her. She can't believe what she is saying.<br>"What?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

The whole room gasps as Selina throws her arms around Tommy's neck and kisses him deeply. Fearlessly expressing their love for one another. Tommy breaks from their embrace only to tie his pendant around her neck. Back to its rightful place. Proudly displaying his affection for her for all to witness.

Then, without any explanation, Tommy's mood shifts. His features harden as he holds Selina tightly to his chest and glares at the shocked faces all around the room. Making sure to make eye contact with each and every nameless criminal as his voice begins to boom.

"And if ANY of you get any smart ideas... If any of you object or try to strike at me through her... Know this... I will hunt you down. I will hurt you. There won't be any unnamed country or hideaway you can escape to because I WILL find you. I will disembowel you and feed you your insides. I will make anyone and everyone you've ever loved watch as I mutilate your remains. I'll make you wish for death because there will not be a comprehendible word for the torture and torment I will bestow upon you. I will…"  
>"Tommy?"<br>"Yeah?"

Tommy's hardened features soften as Selina reaches up and touches her lips to his, ceasing his violent rant. His mind calms and he smiles as he runs his fingers through her silky, black hair. With a smirk, Selina presses her index finger to his lips, shutting him up for good.

"That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever told me... Right up until the whole disemboweling thing."

The room lays silent. Lawton is the first to clap, followed by the entire room erupting in applause and cheers. Tommy can just make out the clock strike twelve through the jubilation as he pulls Selina close for one more kiss. The world seems so stop. All time seems to stop. Just for them.

He can hear the sound of gunshots and shattering glass over the commotion. The smell of gunpowder invades his nostrils and somewhere close the Joker is laughing maniacally. Harley jumps up on the nearest dinner table and squeals in delight. The inevitable is only to be expected with all the costumed freaks gathered together in such close quarters. One can only maintain their manners and dignity for so long before madness ensues.

The world is coming down around them. All hell is breaking lose. But none of it matters. Not with her here in his arms. Together, they continue to dance their lover's waltz among the flames and chaos. The world can cease to exist for all he cares. Let it burn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, everyone… Say it with me! Awwwwww…<strong>_

_**Lots of little tidbits I've hidden in here. For example, the line "Rumors swirl in hushed voices" is a nod towards the animated series The Batman. Hush was supposed to be a character in an episode called "Rumors," but the idea was scrapped and the character Rumor was created in his place.**_  
><em><strong>Also, I had Floyd Lawton, better known as Deadshot, be the first to applaud the couple for a couple reasons. First off because there's speculation that Deadshot was the one to teach Hush firearms. It's possible that they could be close friends  acquaintances. Also because Lawton had once tried to have a "normal" life as well during one of his comic book mini-series.**_

_**Hmm... And who's that tall, dark, mysterious man that Selina was flirting with... *evil grin*  
><strong>_

_**Well… toodles to dream land and now back to reality!  
>XOXO<strong>_


	20. Chapter 17

_***x*o*x*o*  
>I am a dreamer and when I wake,<br>You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
>And as you move on, remember me,<br>Remember us and all we used to be  
>I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.<br>I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
>I'd be the father of your child.<br>I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
>I know your fears and you know mine.<br>We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
>And I love you, I swear that's true.<br>I cannot live without you.  
>~James Blunt~<br>*x*o*x*o* **_

Aristotle says, "Hope is the dream of a waking man."

Hush opens his eyes, but what he finds is more nightmarish than he ever could imagine. He's in a cage. A large golden cage the size of a small room, but a cage, none the less. His hands are tied above him and he's hanging from the ceiling, his feet dangling mere inches off the ground. There are bodies all around him. Discarded Lovely Larks, or dolls as Mockingbird had referred to them, torn and bloody, littering the ground like broken toys. A line of live Larks stand against the nearby wall awaiting orders. Like good little toy soldiers, they stand unmoving and unblinking. Windup playthings waiting to be wound.

His side burns as he struggles against the chains holding him. With all his might, he attempts to break his bonds, but it's no use. He bites his tongue to keep from screaming as the broken bones within him shift in place. He stares up at his shackled hands and quickly makes note of the large, glass skylight just above him. His escape is so close, he can nearly taste it. If only he could get out of these restraints…

Looking right in front of him, he notices a small stainless steel table with his shirt and jacket draped over it. On it, all his personal effects lay neatly in a row. It's so close. If only he could reach them, then perhaps he could escape or at least arm himself should he need it. He begins swinging his body in an effort to reach the table with the tip of his boot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A husky female voice purrs from directly behind. He turns his head, straining to see her.

Hush nearly jumps out of his skin as soft fingers touch his bare back. Selina's nimble fingertips trace their way along his skin as she slowly walks around him. He winces in pain as her nails scrape against his bruised side.

"Where's your boy toy?" Hush growls as Selina places her palms flat against his stomach.  
>"Who? Do you mean Birdie? He's on stage right now. Always the last performance of the night. He sings and makes puppets. Then they go home and bring their friends the next night… Then more puppets, and more puppets, and so on and so on... It's a simple plan, really. And it's only just beginning. Shouldn't take long until all of Gotham is under his control."<br>"And you'll just follow him blindly like all the other good little puppets too, huh?"  
>"Do I look like all the others?" Selina grins wickedly as she motions to the dead bodies.<br>"I don't know, you tell me."

Selina chuckles lightly as she leaves Hush to make her way over to the table containing his weapons, letting her fingers trail across his skin as she saunters away. Once at the table, she begins picking up his scalpels and laying them back down, examining each and every tool as she makes her way down the line. She speaks as she holds each shining blade up to the light.

"Personally, I couldn't care less what he does with the citizens of Gotham. Whether he succeeds or fails is none of my concern. This world can burn for all I care."  
>"So the whole baby doll routine is all an act?"<br>"It makes him happy. Lets him think he's in control. But he doesn't control me. Not like them... I may follow him, but I do not follow blindly."  
>"Then why follow him at all? If you're in control, then why not leave?"<p>

With that same wicked grin, Selina slinks back towards Hush, scalpel in hand. She presses herself against him, her hands on his chest as she leans in to whisper in his ear.

"Because I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun."

Hush's eyes widen as she begins laughing into his chest. The realization hits him. She's gone absolutely mad.

"Let him control the masses! Why should I care? Once he's gotten enough power and control, I'll just off him and take whatever I want! It'll all be mine! Easy. Like leading lambs to slaughter."

"Selina, listen to me carefully. You may think you're not, but you _are_ still under his control. The Selina I know wouldn't worry herself with things like power. It's not exactly something Catwoman can bring to the bank. And all this… killing. This isn't you. This isn't you at all."

Selina's predatory eyes flash dangerously. Her playful smile stretches wide, turning up into a wicked and toothy Cheshire grin. She hits him hard across the face, silencing him. The chains rattle from the force.

"You act like you know me, but I've never seen you before a single day in my life."  
>"That's because I do know you. Selina, listen to me. I've come here to rescue you."<br>"Rescue? Why would I _want_ to be _rescued_?" She purrs as she presses herself against him once more. "You think you can _save_ me? Be my _Batman_?"

The pressure of her body up against his is both painful and alluring, comforting even in some sick sense. She's so close, he can taste her perfume, though he'd rather taste her lips. Her seducing eyes stare through him, eating away at his flesh and conquering his soul. The animal in him wants to tear her apart and the man in him is quickly losing. Time is running out.

Running her free hand through his chest hair, she reaches her hand with the scalpel up towards his neck. He can hardly feel the sharp blade kissing his skin, but knows all too well it's there. Slowly, she draws a thin and shallow line down his chest with the knife, dragging the blade lower and lower. She presses her lips against his chilled skin and drags her tongue along the incision she's made. Her hot breath mixes with his blood, sending shivers down his spine.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that this is really turning me on?" Hush smirks as her tongue inches down his abdomen. "Let's play this game again after I drag your ass... _nghh_..."

He can feel her grinning against his skin as she digs the blade deeper into his skin while inching down his belly. Blood begins to trickle down his stomach, landing in little droplets on the floor. Eyes filled with destruction, she glances up at him in delight as he becomes silent again. His teeth grit tight as he glares at her.

"Oops, I slipped. Don't make me slip again." She muses as she presses the blade against his crotch. "Although... On second thought..."

Grabbing the scalpel firmly in her hand, she plunges the knife into the meat of his thigh, snapping him back into reality. He stifles a scream as she twists the blade. Blood oozes from the wound, soaking into his pant leg. Leaving the knife embedded in his thigh, she slowly retreats back towards the table to grab another weapon.

"You don't have to do this, Selina. I can help you! Mockingbird did this to you. Somehow he messed with your memory. I can help you get it back"  
>"Help me? I don't recall <em>asking<em> for help. Especially not from someone as _useless_ as you."  
>"Useless? I'll <em>show<em> you useless. Just let me _out _of this!"

She laughs and picks up one of his throwing knives, admiring its heft as she wraps her fingers around the handle.

This isn't working. Whatever he's saying, she's simply not listening. His mind is telling him that it's time to face facts. That his Selina is no more. He hangs his head, anguish written all over his face, but still he must try. Until his dying breath, he can't allow Mockingbird to win. As long as there is still blood pumping through his veins, his heart will continue to beat for her. Hush will not accept defeat.

"Gotta say... Never actually thought I'd go out this way. Thought there'd be so much more shooting. Maybe a rooftop chase with the Batman, but now... I'm _glad _it's you. If I have to go out now, I'm glad it's by your hands. You deserve this right, after all that I've done to you... Even if you don't care to remember."

She presses the blade against his throat, slowly dragging it across his bandaged skin. Warm blood rushes down his chest as the wound become larger and larger. The pain is excruciating and he knows it will become impossible to speak soon. It is only a matter of time, and not much at that, before his wind pipe has been severed and his lungs fill with blood. Either he'll bleed out or suffocate, but the result will ultimately be the same. He begins to taste his own metallic blood and that's when it hits him. His last chance. What he's looking for is nothing short of a miracle.

"Can you do something for me? Call it a last request."

Curiosity peaked, she stops just a couple inches in and stares up at him with her sparkling, emerald-green eyes. This is it. All cards are on the table and he doesn't have much time. If this doesn't work, then he's done for.

"And what might that be? If you're asking me to..."  
>"There's a picture of my son, Caesar, in my wallet. I'd like to see him... <em>ack<em>... one last time before you... kill me. That's all. You can manage that, can't you? Being a world class thief and all, surely you can... _ack_ _gah_... manage picking a tied up man's wallet."

With a sadistic grin, Selina slides the blade to the knife between the skin to Hush's abdomen and the material of his pants, letting it sit there for a moment as she slinks behind him. Her blood-soaked fingertips trace a path along his skin the entire way, creating a trail along his tight stomach, inside the waistline of his pants, across his thick hip, up his back and down his spine to his firm backside. Giving his ass a tight squeeze, she purrs sarcastically as she reaches in his back pocket.

"Don't go anywhere."

Selina casually folds up a wad of cash and hides it between her cleavage just before she begins rummaging through his wallet. She flings his credit cards about the cage as she makes her way back to his front. Finding his driver's license, she reads it aloud.

"Dr. Thomas Elliot. _Ohhhhhh_... A doctor. _mmm_... Mother did always say to marry a doctor. Eyes, blue. Hair, red. Six foot three. Two hundred and twenty five pounds... bla bla bla. Aha! Organ donor. Why, how _noble_ of you. I'll remember that as I rip you apart."  
>"You're wasting time." Hush growls as she tosses his ID to the floor.<p>

Rolling her eyes, she pouts as she finally comes to a small photograph tucked way in the back. "Fine. I see we're eager to get on with it then..."

Flipping the photo over in her hand, she finds herself at a loss. Her legs begin to shake. A tear trails down her cheek as her mouth gapes wide open, unsure what to think or say. She can't tear her eyes away from the picture of a woman in a hospital gown and a newborn child. Her shock and confusion turns to rage. Angrily, she shoves the picture in Hush's face and demands answers.

"HOW! How did you get this?"  
>"I'll tell you... <em>IF<em> you let me down."  
>"If this is a goddam trick, then I'll kill you right here and now. No more games, dammit! Now TELL ME!"<p>

She screams at him as she hastily unlocks his chains and he comes crashing to the floor. Gasping for breath, he clutches his neck as he begins tearing a piece of spare gauze off from his mask. She grabs one of his guns from the table and points it at his head, her hands shaking violently, as he secures a self-made tourniquet around his wounded neck.

"I took that picture. I was there."  
>"But you're... Th-That can't be! You're LYING!"<br>"I'm NOT lying to you, Selina. Look at him. Just look. That's our son. Can't you recognize him? I know you can. How could you deny him? You made me believe that the Selina I know is gone, but she's not. The pendant... MY pendant... hanging around your neck is proof enough. You've never taken it off ever since the day I gave it to you. Not once... Do you remember? Selina, I know that you still love me. I know that you're still in there."

She lowers the gun, but only slightly as she stares down at the photograph in her hand. Tears stream down her face, rolling down her chin and landing on the pendant sitting on her chest.

"Caesar... He's... He's our son?"  
>"Yes. And he misses you. He wants you to come back to us."<br>"It's all so... fuzzy."  
>"It's ok... You can do it. I know you can... Try to remember, Selina. Do you remember how protective I was when I found out you were pregnant? We went to ten different doctors, but none of them were good enough for me. I just kept finding fault in all of them and insisted that I be your physician. That I was the only doctor qualified enough to deliver our child. You finally put your foot down and chose a doctor on your own. I was so pissed..."<p>

Selina falls to her knees and lowers the weapon, though her fingers are still clutching the trigger tightly. A dead man's grip. Far too afraid to let go as she trembles and continues to stare down at the photo.

"You were such an asshole." She says softly. Her voice is barely a whisper as she struggles to remember. "We were in the delivery room and you were directing all the doctors and nurses. Yelling at them what to do. You were so stern and demanding... and... and... _strong_. But as soon as Caesar... you..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"As soon as Caesar crowned, you... passed out. You fell flat on your face and the nurses had to wake you up!"

Finally dropping the gun, she raises her now free hand to her mouth and laughs as she clutches the photograph to her chest. Hush closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around her, bringing her in closer to his body and resting her head on his bloodied chest. Her laugh warms his soul and he can't help but smile along with her. With his arms around her, he once again feels whole. Complete.

"You remember."  
>"I... What have I done? I thought it was just a dream. But… You don't <em>exist<em>. H-How could you be real? Am I... Am I still asleep?" Reaching her hand up, she runs her fingers along his bandaged face as she gazes into his eyes, searching for the answer. "I don't even remember what you look like... _Tommy_? Is it really you in there?"

His heart jumps as she speaks his name. Holding her tightly, he runs his fingers through her hair and assures himself that she is real. That she is really here with him. Firmly, he grabs the nape of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss. She trembles slightly, afraid, as he presses his lips to hers. Her eyes widen in shock momentarily just before her body melts into his arms and she finds herself returning and deepening his kiss. He feels so new and yet familiar somehow. She can't help but become lost in his embrace. So lost and deeply absorbed in re-finding one another that neither of them are aware of the shadow approaching from behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got all the stats for Tommy's driver's license from the video game Arkham Asylum, aside from one. His eyes are BLUE, the game is wrong in saying that they're brown! If you read the comics, it's obvious that they're blue. Just like Bruce's…<strong>_


	21. Chapter 18

_***x*o*x*o*  
>I want a cup that overflows with love<br>Although it's not enough to fill my heart  
>I want a barrel full of love<br>Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart  
>I want a river full of love<br>But then I know the holes will still remain  
>I need an ocean full of love<br>Although I know the holes will still remain  
>And this swiss-cheese heart knows<br>Only kindness can fill its holes  
>And love can dry my tears<br>As pain disappears  
>~Akira Yamaoka~<br>*x*o*x*o***_

"You're making me jealous."

Hush hardly has time to react. One second he is kissing his wife, his arms around her tightly, and the next Mockingbird is on them. He balls his fist in Selina's hair and rips her from Hush's embrace. Rips Hush's heart away from him once more. The Lovely Larks pin Hush down and restrain him as Mockingbird drags Selina backwards, kicking and screaming. With great force, he throws her across the room, knocking over the table with Hush's instruments and weapons, sending them flying. They clang and clatter loudly as they scatter across the floor.

Mockingbird stands between them, his crazed black eyes cold and wild. Breathing heavily, he stares Hush down. His nostrils flare and his teeth grit tight into a snarl.

"She was MINE! I HAD her! What did you DO?"

Selina struggles to get up, but Mockingbird is too quick. He storms across the room and smacks her hard across the face. Falling to his knees, he straddles her crumpled body and grabs her wrists, pinning her to the floor. She hisses and bares her teeth, but is defenseless against him.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but if THIS is what it takes... I'll MAKE you love me. I'll TEAR your HEART out if I have to! Is THAT why you love HIM? Is THAT what I have to DO!"

Mockingbird grabs a knife off the floor and presses the blade against Selina's chest. He pushes all his weight on top of her to keep her from flailing about as he begins his incision. The blade kisses her porcelain skin, staining it red as he draws a thin line across her flesh. Gritting her teeth, she hisses in pain just before drawing her lips back and spitting in his face. His black, void-like eyes blaze wildly with rage as her saliva drips down his cheek.

"I gave you EVERYTHING, you little BITCH! The WORLD was OURS! I gave you my SONG in return for your LOVE. But you... you BETRAYED ME! So... So why don't you JUST DIE!"

All Hush can do is watch as Mockingbird passionately thrusts the knife upwards. The blade shimmers brightly in the light just before he begins to plunge it down toward Selina's heart.

Like an old-time movie, time seems to slow. The cacophony of shouts and cries becomes lost in the ether, turning into a muffled hum just behind Hush's ears. The feeling is reminiscent to a hand grenade going off within close quarters. He's become deaf to his own screaming.

He can sense the motions, feel the countless hands and restraints holding him in place, but still it feels unreal. Like a dream. A dream in which he so desperately wishes to wake from. This cannot be real. His mind screams at him over and over again. This cannot be happening.

Suddenly, an explosion erupts throughout the room, echoing off the walls as glass shatters all around them. The Larks seem un-phased and continue to hold Hush down, following their master's orders as Batman erupts into the room. Still clutching Selina, Mockingbird jumps backwards in defense as Batman lands upon the ground of broken glass, his cape unfurling around him gloriously. Slowly, he rises to his feet. His expression is stern and filled with rage. His eyes are narrowed on Mockingbird as he approaches.

Mockingbird tosses the knife aside and presses his mouth to Selina's ear. A malicious grin graces his thin lips as his eyes lock with Batman's.

"I don't need weapons to hurt her. One word. Just one word and I can instruct her heart to shut down. Tell her to stop breathing. Blow her mind, LITERALLY, with the sound of my voice. My song can bring the greatest ecstasy or the deepest despair. Your choice! SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

A trickle of blood runs from Selina's nose as Mockingbird hums sweetly in her ear. Her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Batman growls as he stops in place. Not making any sudden movements, he slowly raises his hands in surrender and begins his retreat backwards towards Hush and the Lovely Larks. Once knelt beside Hush, he puts up no fight as the Larks chain his arms and legs.

"Why didn't you tell me he was a freak?" Hush growls at Batman.

Paying no mind to Hush, Batman remains somber and silent as he glares daggers at the man with the golden voice.

"My symphony. My muse..." Mockingbird sighs heavily as he strokes Selina's tear-stained cheek. "We would have been so happy. This world would have belonged to us. Just the two of us... Like Adam and Eve. Free to shape it however we see fit. Our own personal garden. A playground of destruction. A symphony of blood! Just imagine... The things we could have accomplished... Build armies. Topple governments. Bring the masses to their knees! All in praise. All for her..."

"Birdie..." Selina moans as she regains consciousness.  
>"SILENCE!"<br>"But Birdie... The world is not enough."

Mockingbird glares at her, his eyes wild with rage.

"I SAID HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"  
>"But it's not. Everything you've given me... It's not enough. It could never be enough. Your song could never fill the holes in my heart. Beg, steal, borrow... Nothing could ever amount. I will NEVER love you."<p>

With the flick of her wrist, Selina produces one of Hush's throwing knives. It slides down her sleeve and lands silently in her waiting hand. Mustering what little energy she has left, Selina grips the handle tightly and lets forth a hearty battle cry as she plunges the blade backwards, right into Mockingbirds stomach. His mouth hangs open in a silent scream as blood oozes from the wound. Eyes wide with shock, he releases his grip on her and drops to his knees. Grasping the opportunity, Selina swings her body backwards and swiftly kicks him across the face, her foot making contact with his jaw. A loud and sickening crack echoes through the room as the force from her kick sends him reeling.

Mockingbird struggles to get up, slumping about the floor like a wounded seal. One hand holds his wounded stomach while the other holds his jaw. Blood leaks from his shaking fingers. A tooth falls to the floor and clatters.

"Ladies?" Selina mockingly instructs with a grin. With the snap of her fingers, the Lovely Larks' heads snap up at attention.

Releasing their hold on their captives, the women get to their feet and make their way toward Selina's voice, eagerly awaiting new orders.

"WhAt aRe y-yOu... ack... DOING! YoU fOLLow ME! I'M yOur MASTeRrr!"

Mockingbird screams across the room towards his Lovely Larks, but they do not obey. His voice is garbled and nearly unrecognizable as he holds his broken jaw in his hands. Gagging, he spits a mouthful of blood on the white tile floor.

"But Birdie..." Selina pouts, once again putting on a show for Mockingbird with her baby doll impression. With a sneer-like grin, she comes back to her more husky and seductive tone. "I thought you made all these lovely dolls for my enjoyment. Don't you remember? They obey _my _will as well. And right now, there's nothing that I'd enjoy more... than watching you die. LARKS! Take hold of him."

Mockingbird thrashes about as the Larks grab hold of his limbs. As if possessed, Selina languidly slinks across the room. Her stiletto heels tap softly on the tile floor as she prowls. Tossing Hush's spent and bloody knife to the side, she bends down to pick up a much better prize, one of the guns lying haphazardly on the floor. A wicked grin stretches across her face, reaching ear to ear, as she presses the muzzle against a helpless Mockingbird's temple. His cries of pain are muffled as she reaches down and squeezes his cheeks with her free hand. Blood oozes from his puckered lips.

Reaching between her cleavage, Selina pulls out one of Hush's syringes that she had safely tucked away during the commotion and jabs it in Mockingbird's neck. Pushing the plunger forward, she releases the muscle relaxant into his veins.

"WhAt ARe y-You..."  
>"Tut, tut, Birdie Baby... You need to take your medicine. Don't you fret none... It's just a little PRICK!"<p>

She smacks him hard across the face, making his blood spray across the room.

"I must admit, you were quite fun to play with at first. And I truly did enjoy all the attention and gifts you lavished me with. But I never loved you. You can sing your little heart out for all I care, it can never make me obey. You see, you just can't make a _cat_ do something she doesn't want." Bending down to his level, Selina places her well-manicured fingertips to his cold and bloodied cheek, feigning sympathy as she strokes his broken skin. "You were nothing but a play thing, Birdie, a chew toy, and like all cats, I like to play with my prey before I make the kill. I've just been biding my time well. Waiting for you to let your guard down before I swept the carpet out from under you and took what is mine. Veni, vidi, vici. It all belongs to me now, Birdie. Everything. This world is mine and mine alone. Don't tell me you didn't see this coming... You know what _cats_ do to _birds_, don't you?"

"Y-You cAn't DO tHiS! I MADE YOU!"

"MADE ME? Don't make me laugh, little man. All you did was _awaken_ me. Awaken all the hurt and pain and rage that I had long since forgotten. And for freeing me, I thank you. But all this bloodlust and violence... I was _born_ this way. The man who _made_ me is long since dead. In fact, I gladly watched as Two Face put a bullet in _daddy's _skull. But that was a lifetime ago... or maybe eight or nine lifetimes ago..." With a sadistic grin, Selina cocks the gun. "Would you like me to put a bullet in your skull as well?"

With his booming voice, Batman shouts across the room at her to stop.

"Always the pacifist..." Selina sighs as she gets to her feet.

Holding the gun to her side, Selina slowly walks back towards Batman and Hush as she calls over her shoulder to the Larks. A wickedly evil grin crosses her stained red lips.

"Drag him to the roof. Time for this little Birdie to leave the nest. I'm just _dying_ to see if he knows how to fly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Veni, vidi, vici<br>A couple of nods to the whole Long Halloween / When in Rome / Dark Victory storyline.**_

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hopefully now that my own personal "long Halloween" and the festivities associated with the month of October is over and done with, I can finally sit down and hammer out the rest of this!  
>XOXO<strong>_


	22. Chapter 19

_***x*o*x*o*  
>You and me<br>Meant to be  
>Immutable<br>Impossible  
>It's destiny<br>Pure lunacy  
>Incalculable<br>Insufferable  
>But for the last time<br>You're everything that I want and ask for  
>You're all that I'd dreamed<br>Who wouldn't be the one you love  
>~Smashing Pumpkins~<br>*x*o*x*o***_

_What if I fail?_

Over and over again, the thought ravages his mind as he sits alone in his unborn son's nursery.

Moonlight spills in through the newly hung curtains, painting the room in its ambiance. It seems so serene and peaceful in here. A happy place. So why does he feel like this?

Little brown teddy bears dance around the borders of the room like some manic, midnight teddy bear picnic. He seems to be an outsider in this place. Their happy little faces stare at him accusingly from behind the wallpaper and drapes as if he's not welcome here. As if they know he'll fail. He doesn't belong in this joyous world of theirs. There is no room for happiness in Hush's blackened heart.

Hush groans and rubs the palms of his hands into his tired eyes. Not the kind of motif he would have chosen for his son's room, but what does he know? He had let Selina decorate. After all, she's much more accustomed to these sorts of things. Not to mention, so much better than him. She probably doesn't even need him. She'd probably be so much better off without him.

He can still smell the blood on his clothes. Some poor sap who was unfortunate enough to cross his path tonight. He didn't like the way he had looked at him so he removed his eyes. Problem solved.

Tommy had had a little too much to drink, he'll admit that. But still, it could not be helped. It's in his blood, after all. The doctors would call it his sickness. He would call it a whisper amongst the maddening screams of which is Gotham. To each his own. Maybe that's why it's always 'four out of five doctors agree' on this or 'four out of five doctors agree' on that. It's because four out of five doctors can't agree on shit. It's always that fifth doctor that you have to watch out for. The wildcard amongst the deck that never learned the meaning of 'do no harm'. Hippocratic Oath? More like hypocrite oath.

Booze still lingers on his breath. He swallows hard in an attempt to cleanse his palette of the revolting taste in his mouth, but it's no use. He swore he'd never become like this. Like that which he hated. He swore he'd never become like his father. But here he is. How could he even stand to look at himself? The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, he supposes. He was fated into this life of sin from the womb. Try as he might, he was destined to fail. Sins of the father become sins of the flesh. Would his son bear the same mark? Would he be doomed into this kind of life as well? Would it be all Tommy's fault?

Silent footsteps pad down the hallway. He doesn't hear her approach until she is already at his back. Even now, at eight months into her pregnancy, she still has the graceful approach of a cat. Despite her large size, she still has a tendency of sneaking up on him. Still has that swivel in her hips. That mischievous glint in her eye. That crooked smile that haunts him so. She hasn't seemed to have changed a bit, but him... He feels like he is falling apart.

She wraps her arms around him, but he is quick to shrug her off. Silently, he makes his way towards the cradle and places his blood soaked hands on the railing.

Clouds pass through the clear night sky and moonlight fills the room, bringing to light the sparkle of crimson adorning Hush's uniform. Furious, Selina approaches her husband and crosses her arms under her chest. He can feel her eyes on his back, but dares not turn around to face her.

"I thought we agreed to keep a low profile until after Caesar is born." Selina growls. Even with his back towards her, he can still sense the nervousness in her tone, the pain and fear in her eyes. "What if someone saw you? You know they're always watching. HE'S always watching. He's just waiting for you to slip up so that he can drag your ass back to Arkham. Is that what you want? You want to be taken away from me? From _us_?"

Softly placing her hands on her swollen belly, Selina starts to cry. Hush turns around to console her, but quickly remembers the blood on his arms. Instead, he stops in place, staring down at his blood soaked hands.

He wants so bad to reach out and touch her, to tell her that everything will be alright, but can't. Instead, an image of him locked away in Arkham flashes across his mind. Of never seeing his son being born. Of never seeing her smile again. Of the Joker and his army marching through the streets, parading around with Selina and Caesar's freshly slain corpses…

"I was careful. I hid my tracks." Hush slurs as he desperately tries to erase the image from his mind. "Look, I… I messed up, Selina. I wasn't thinking."  
>"No. You weren't" Selina hisses as she turns her back on him.<p>

He watches her delicate silhouette linger in the doorway, her slender shoulders tremble as she chokes back tears.

"I'm only going to say this once." She begins, her voice slow and steady. Calm. "I'm scared, Tommy. I'm absolutely frightened about what's going to happen once our baby is born. I _need_ you, Tommy. More than ever. But if you can't step up… Then you might as well leave. Because I don't need you like _this_."

With those parting words, Selina exits the nursery and becomes lost in the shadows of their home. Defeated, Hush sits down on the rocking chair's footstool and stares down at his hands.

_Need_. That was the word she had used. Need.

The woman who has only ever _wanted_, never _needed_ anything, actually _needs_ him. _Him_. Not the Batman or Bruce or anyone else for that matter, but him. Doctor Thomas Elliot. Hush. A masked madman with a gun. The man who took her life, stole her heart. Her husband.

What is he doing? Glancing up at the teddy bears peeking out from behind the curtain, Hush eagerly awaits their reply.

On the one hand, he could leave. Forget her and think only of himself. Live the life that Hush demands him to. Freedom from domestication. Alive outside this cage of normalcy. Forever with blood soaked hands. Nothing and no one to stand in his way.

Then on the other hand…

Getting up from his seat, he makes for the door to wash up. He already knows the answer. As if there was ever a question at all.

* * *

><p>He had always enjoyed watching her sleeping. It brought a sense of calm and peace to his mind like nothing else. Curled up in their satin sheets, she reminded him of the days spent together locked away in his father's cabin. How he used to watch her with eagle eyes, back when he was a different man. A man with demons ravaging his broken mind. A man filled with pain and unfulfilled dreams. A man without a soul.<p>

Pushing the covers aside, he lies down beside her and inches closer to her body, breathing in her sweet perfume and basking in the warmth her body brings to his cool skin. She tenses slightly before melting into his embrace.

"Tommy?" She whispers, barely awake.

He pulls her close, wrapping her body in his strong arms and placing a large, protective hand on her pregnant belly. Placing his lips to the nape of her neck, he breathes her in and smiles.

"Yeah… It's me." He whispers in her ear as he softly rubs her belly, feeling his unborn child shifting at the sound of his voice. A warm smile stretches across his face at the sensation. "Daddy's home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So… I wasn't gonna post this chapter, but what the hell. Why not! IT'S SO FLUFFY! :D<br>I had originally intended this to be Chapter 16, but then scrapped it for the two-parter of Tommy asking Selina to marry him. This will be the LAST memory / dream sequence. No more! Stick a needle. We're almost at the end now.  
>XOXO<strong>_


	23. Chapter 20

_***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>__**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time<br>Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<br>~Christina Perri~  
><strong>__***x*o*x*o* **_

It's not every day you wake to find your wife strapping a bomb to your chest.

Vision blurred, Tommy's eyes adjust to Selina's features. The scent of her long, black hair enthralls his senses as she kneels before him, securing the explosives. He struggles to move, but the restraints the Lovely Larks had secured him with are still holding him in place. Glancing to the side, he makes note of Batman beside him, restrained and sitting silently with C4 strapped to his chest as well. His eyes move to the ceiling, watching as tiny snowflakes enter the room through the broken skylight. Tiny, white, and pure. So insignificant. So helpless on the breeze.

His whole body aches. His head throbs as he finally comes to. Just how long had he been out? Couldn't have been more than a few minutes. He must have blacked out at some point from the overwhelming amount of blood loss he's endured. Staring down at his lap, he notices the red stream running down his chest. He can feel a gurgle of blood rise up from his throat. No doubt his self-made tourniquet had been compromised during his thrashing about with the Larks.

Noticing Hush stirring, Selina's eyes lock with his.

"I see you're awake." She observes with a purr to her voice. "Here. Let me help you with that."

Reaching across Hush's broad shoulders, Selina takes hold of the loose end of his bandages and winds it around his neck, re-securing his tourniquet and ensuring that he won't bleed out any further.

His thoughts are still fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hush knows that he is dying, and yet all he can concentrate on is the scent of her perfume as she leans into him. All he wants to do is breathe her in and become lost in her endless haze. Her eyes find his once more and she smiles. They appear almost electric as she cups his head in her hand.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes, you know that? I'm sure I've told you that a million times before, haven't I..." As if lost in a daydream, her voice trails off. "They haunt my dreams, those eyes. So cold and dangerous. Calculating even. Sometimes they stare at me with such love and passion. Warmth and desire. And other times..." Closing her eyes, she scans her mind for the image. A shiver runs through her as she remembers the horrible sight. "Other times they're filled with such utter hatred. Such jealousy and spite. I think of you, you know. Every time I close my eyes, I can see you there waiting for me. In my every dream. My every nightmare too... Sometimes we're dancing under a moonlit sky. You hold me close and tell me you love me. There's roses and champagne. I'm dressed all in white and I've never been _happier_. But then my dreams turn dark. I can see you dressed just as you are right now, a knife to my chest, my blood on your hands. My _heart_... I... I've never been so frightened."

"Who ARE you? Why do I both love and despise you? Why do you haunt me so? You're like blood in the carpet. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to scrub you clean. I'll never be rid of you. These dreams... These _memories_ will always linger. It's all too _painful_. These feelings of responsibility and duty. Of sorrow and longing. Love, lust, hate, betrayal, desire, happiness, hurt, horror... If I _kill_ you, will these nightmares finally end? Will these haunting dreams go away?"

Touching her lips to his bandaged forehead, Selina gets to her feet.

"Why?" Hush manages to croak through the hemorrhaging in his throat. Unsure what else to think or say, he stares down at the explosives strapped to his chest. "Why are you doing this?"

"Freedom." Selina replies simply. "Even if you are who you say we are. It doesn't matter. Perhaps we truly _were _lovers in another life, but cats have nine lives and this one does not include you. I can't have you following me any further. If you ever truly loved me... Please. Just die. The time for us is over. This world is mine and mine alone."

Hush tries to comprehend the words that she is saying, but it doesn't make sense. Somewhere deep inside, his heart is breaking.

"And what about Caesar, Selina? What will become of him if you kill me? What kind of world are you creating for our son?"

Turning her back towards Hush and Batman, Selina cringes a little at the sound of her son's name. Still, she hides her face and pays no mind to Hush's questions.

"Here, take this." Selina instructs as she hands the detonator over to one of her Larks. "If they move, kill them."

Heading towards the door, Selina leaves Hush and Batman to their fate. Hush watches desperately as she fades from sight until only they and a row of Lovely Larks armed with semi-automatics remain.

"ANSWER ME, SELINA. DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU. DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME! GET BACK HERE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! SELINA..."

Over and over again, Hush screams her name until his voice becomes strained and hoarse. His bandages begin to soak with blood from his neck wound and his mind becomes dizzy. Still, he screams. Like an overgrown toddler throwing a temper tantrum, his cries become more animal than man. The burning pain in his heart is far too much to bear.

"Calm down." Batman growls patiently.

Wild eyed, Tommy glares at his former friend menacingly.

"How the HELL do expect me to keep CALM in a moment like THIS? I'm going to fucking-"  
>"Just breath. You're no good to <em>her <em>or anyone else acting like this."

A bitter laugh emerges from Tommy's throat, making him hack and cough up blood.

"No good? You're _enjoying_ this aren't you? Seeing me _fail_. Watching her _leave_ me. Why don't you just say it, Bruce? Twist the knife a little more, why don't you. Just do it."  
>"She's not herself, Tommy, and you know that. You can still save her. But she needs to you be strong. I need you to work with me on this-"<br>"Work with you? Since when do you care?"

Silence falls. Batman glances at his old and broken friend. How tired and downtrodden he looks. How hopeless and desperate. How human.

He thinks back to the days of playing their childish games of war on his parent's marble floor. Of afternoons in that battered, old canoe on the lake. Of staring out of windows, watching the world go by and hoping to catch a glimpse of heroes battling villains. Of secrets shared. Glancing at the man before him, somehow he senses the old Tommy near. Somewhere deep inside this shell known as Hush, his old friend is alive, his heart still beating.

When did they become like this? Like two brothers fighting over the same girl. Perhaps there is much in this life that they will never be able to see eye to eye on, but surely this is one battle that they can make right between them. It's time to bury the hatchet.

"You love her don't you?" Batman asks candidly, his voice breaking the silence. "This isn't some game or plot to get back at me. She's not some prize or obsession, is she?"

Hush remains tight-lipped, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Tommy?"

"What does Aristotle teach us about love, Bruce?" Tommy finally replies, hanging his head. His voice is quiet, barely above a whisper. "My entire life, I had always thought myself to be lesser than most. An inhuman monster incapable of feeling anything besides hate and resentment. That is, until she came into my life and reminded me I have a heart. She is my soul, Bruce. Without her I'd..." His voice catches in his throat. Emotion consumes him and he struggles to fight back tears. Breathing deeply, he begins to calm his mind. "Anything. I'd do anything to get her back. What do you need me to do?"

Tommy's features lift. His eyes fill with a new determination as he awaits his orders.

"I have a sound amplifier that will disrupt the relay signal between Mockingbird and the Larks, cutting off the transmission and rendering them harmless, but I'm going to need my utility belt."

Straining his neck, Hush scans the room for Batman's belt. Catching a glimpse of that familiar yellow hue, he stops his search.

"Six o'clock. The table in the back." Hush replies frankly, to which Batman nods. A knowing grin graces his bandaged face. "You're going to need a distraction. You know, the element of surprise only works once, Bruce."  
>"It's a good thing then that once is all we need."<p>

His eyes set on the Lark with the detonator, narrowing in determination as he slowly reaches inside his back pocket for a lock pick. Fitting the pick inside the lock to his restraints, he begins work on his release. His mind is set on the task at hand. His breathing slows and calms. The slightest of clicks can be heard as he secures his freedom. Then, with the flick of his wrist, he tosses the pick over towards his newfound friend.

"On your mark, _partner_." Hush whispers through the smirk on his lips, rolling over the word 'partner' with extra emphasis. In the corner of his eye, he can see his old friend grinning ever so slightly.

"Get set." Batman growls under his breath, still unable to wipe the dead-set grin off his face.

"GO!" They both shout in unison as Batman leaps backwards towards the far end of the room and Hush rushes the Larks.

With his target in the crosshairs, Hush swings the chains that once bound him through the air and sends them flying, instantly knocking the Lark with the detonator unconscious.

"Try not to hurt anyone." Batman shouts across the room towards his comrade.  
>"Tell <em>them <em>that." Hush growls in reply as he dodges the barrage of bullets coming his way. Grabbing hold of one of the Lark's weapons, Hush rips it from her hand and cold cocks her across the head. "Hurry up, Bats."

Running in the opposite direction of his partner, Hush draws the Lark's attention and fire away from the Bat. Leaping up and over a stainless steel table, Hush throws the table on its side to use as a shield as their bullets concentrate on his location.

"Anytime now, Bruce!" Hush shouts over the commotion as he ducks behind his soon-to-be riddled shield, covering his head as their bullets whir past.

An inaudible high-pitched squeal rings throughout the room as Batman activates the device. All at once, the women cease their fire and fall to the ground clutching their heads. Like waking from a dream, they groan and stir as they regain consciousness. Hush rises from his hiding spot to witness the ordeal.

"Do you think that worked on Selina?" Hush asks as his partner appears beside him.  
>"It only works against Bedbug's frequency." Batman replies, shaking his head.<br>"Break the signal. That's what you said, right? If she kills-"  
>"I can't allow her to do that."<br>"Then what?"  
>"I have Zatanna on hold. She'll fix her mind. All you need to do is restrain and subdue her. Leave Mockingbird and the Larks to me."<p>

Noticing the anger building within his old friend's eyes, Batman sets his jaw firmly and stands his ground as he heeds his warning.

"Those are the rules, Tommy. If you kill him, then you'll be the one heading to Arkham tonight, understand?"

Tommy can't help but smirk. Somewhere in his mind he had always thought that he _would _be sent back to Arkham for his stunt here tonight. It simply hadn't occurred to him there was any other option. Not that it would have mattered. Whether he lives or dies, gets sent off to Arkham or not, his fate does not matter. Nothing matters as long as she is safe and well. As long as he can see her smile just one more time.

Nodding his head, Hush agrees to Batman's terms as he turns to leave, grabbing his jacket and weapons along the way.

"Hey. Do you remember that time when we were kids and we saw Green Lantern in Metropolis?" Tommy calls out over his shoulder as he stops in his tracks. "I've never told a soul about that day. You?"

A rare smile graces Batman's lips as he recalls the memory.

"Me neither. Stick a needle."

Tommy laughs heartily as he exits the room. The sound of his voice as he recites 'O Captain! My Captain!' fills the hallway as he makes his way towards the roof.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I always loved it in cartoons when the good guy and the bad guy gotta team up to fight an even greater villain. So here you have it, Hush &amp; Batman, back to back against Mockingbird's forces.<br>A touching moment shared between two former friends. Just don't expect it to happen again!  
>XOXO<strong>_


	24. Chapter 21

_***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>__**How I regret what I must do  
>But you must be replaced.<br>For I cannot go on suffering  
>Such simple and common tastes.<br>When you met my eyes you sang me  
>Of passion, pain and will.<br>When I blinked you turned away  
>To Kiss the hand of filth.<br>I thought you sang so tastefully  
>But now I see that I was wrong.<br>Your serenade turns to filth when I leave  
>So, please<br>Cut the love song.  
>~A Fire Inside~<br>**__***x*o*x*o*  
><strong>_

The wind howls and whips at the exposed elements of Hush's face, making his bloodied bandages freeze instantly to his skin. His whole body screams in pain and protests to move a single step further as he makes his way onto the frozen rooftop.

Several Larks lie discarded in the snow. Having been awakened from Mockingbird's mind control, they shiver as they hold their heads and groan, starring up at Hush with questioning eyes as he passes them by. For all he cares, they can freeze to death. They are of little concern to him. Right now, nothing else matters but _her_. His eyes are dead set, locked on her delicate form bathed in moonlight as he trudges through the snow.

Snowflakes dance upon the chilled winter air, swirling around her graceful form, reminding him of that night when he found her atop the roof to their penthouse. This time, however, instead of that blood-red nightgown, she now wears blood-soaked clothes. In her hand, she holds his gun, pointed at Mockingbird's head.

The snow beneath Hush's boots creak and groan as he approaches. She senses him near and turns her head ever so, not to face him head on, but to acknowledge his presence. Her face remains hidden to him, enshrouded in shadow.

"I told you not to follow me." Selina growls into the night sky.

Hush remains silent, eyes narrowed as he continues his approach.

Still rather weak from the muscle relaxant, Mockingbird struggles to trash about in a futile attempt to free himself from her grasp. Throttling his neck with her delicate yet deadly hand, she digs her nails deeper into his flesh, reminding him of his place. He winces in pain as blood trickles down his chest, but stops his protests, none the less. Tossing Mockingbird onto the snow-covered roof, Selina slowly gets to her feet and turns to face Hush.

He can't help but notice how beautiful she looks bathed in blood as well as the moon's gentle glow, making her appear ethereal and god-like. A dark angel from someplace far beyond heaven and hell. Her vibrant, green eyes seem to glow from behind her pale and ghostly pallor. They glare at him like a predator eying its prey.

Hush takes another step forward, but she stops him in his tracks. Slowly he raises his hands in surrender as she points the gun towards his heart.

"Tell me, have you still come to _save_ me, Doctor?" Selina purrs venomously with a smirk. "My _love_?"

"No." Hush replies defiantly, to which Selina curiously quirks a well-shaped eyebrow. "I've come to _stop_ you."

Amused by his determined response, Selina laughs. With her gun still drawn, she edges away from the ledge and begins to circle Hush, sizing him up and making note of his weak spots. Never taking his eyes off her, Hush stands his ground, awaiting the next move.

"He deserves to die." Hush says coldly, eyeing the trembling Mockingbird before returning his gaze to her. "But not like this."

_Know your opponent._

These are the words to which Hush lives by, but never has he had to go up against an opponent such as her. His wife. His love. His heart.

She's so much more than just a pretty face. Her delicate features had often times led him to forget about her vindictive and ruthless nature. That behind those dangerous curves and that devilish smile lies a much more lethal opponent. The woman who has bested him time and time again. Stolen all he had and left him penniless. Left him cold and starving and alone. That same woman who had made him a rhinoceroses' punching bag before delivering him into the hands of the Batman's brats. This woman who stands before him is not his wife, but instead an evil and cruel reminder of the woman she used to be. Twisted and distorted, amplified into something so much worse.

He tells himself it's now or never. Closing his eyes, he pictures her face. Smiling. For him and no one else but him. It's all the motivation he needs, the hope to see her smiling face once more.

"I made you a promise, Selina. Whether you care or not is your choice, but it's a promise I aim to keep." Slowly and cautiously, Hush lowers his hands and pockets them into his trench coat, readying himself for battle as his fingers curl around the metallic objects inside. "I love you, Selina and I will fight for you. Until my dying breath, I won't let any harm come to you. I will protect you. Now and always. Even if it means protecting you from _yourself_."

A determined growl rises from the depths of Hush's stomach as he charges at his wife, knives in hand. Quick on her feet, Selina dodges Hush's attack, leaping to the side as his blades cuts through the air. Grabbing hold of his arm, she flips him upside down. Snow flies up around him as he lands hard on his back.

Pain resonates through his body, reminding him that he is not in peak condition, both physically and mentally. He's already suffered several broken ribs as well as a slit neck. This is less than a fair fight.

His vision turns blotchy and his pulse thunders in his head. Gritting his teeth, he fights through the pain and swings his legs above his head before snapping them back and springing to his feet.

"I don't want to fight you, Selina."  
>"Then don't!"<p>

All at once, she rushes at him. Her claws swing back and forth, reaching for his face as he blocks her attacks with his massive arms. Seeing his opening, he grabs her hand and forcefully pulls her towards him. His fist connects with her stomach and she falls into his arms.

Down but not out, she sinks her nails into his shoulder and twists her body, using him as leverage as she cartwheels up and over his head. Landing directly behind him, she jabs her fist into his back.

Stars explode behind Hush's eyelids. Somewhere close, he can hear the sound of sirens, though he can't quite seem to concentrate on anything else besides the ringing in his ears. Swallowing hard, he clears his airways of the warm, metallic liquid building in his throat as he falls down on his knees.

Snowflakes dance before him, like angels on the breeze. The world turns cold and fades to black as he sinks into the snow.

"If you know what's good for you…" Selina growls as her voice seems to trail further and further away. "… you'll stay down."

They say that just before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Tommy Elliot's life is filled with nothing but pain and unfulfilled dreams. Moments in time which he would rather forget than repeat.

In the darkness of his mind, he sees himself as an unloved child. His father's dog. His mother's pet. He sees himself cutting the brakes to their car. Cutting their lives short, one by one. And in the darkness of his mind, Hush is born.

The darkness is thick and unyielding. Endless. Tommy struggles to see through it, but it is impossible to navigate. It threatens to consume him, overpower his entire being. Cold and alone, he find himself falling, sinking further and further into the great, dark void. All seems hopeless until he hears her voice.

It's faint at first, nothing more than a spark amongst the darkness in his mind, but in time it grows, becoming a blazing inferno of hope and light.

Over and over, she calls his name and tells him that he's not alone. That he need not fear the darkness as long as she is near. Like a shining beacon in the night, she comes to him and lights the path, cutting through the darkness and showing him the way home.

She reminds him that he has a purpose. He can't die yet. Not until he fulfills his promise. Not until they all pay.

Clawing his way to the surface, he overcomes the darkness and opens his eyes.

Coughing and sputtering, air returns to his lungs, speckling the pure, white snow in crimson. Willing his body to move, he slowly rises to his feet once more.

The sirens are overwhelming now, they're clouding up his senses. His eyes adjust to the flashing lights just in time to witness the Batman swoop down from the shadows and snatch Mockingbird from Selina's grasp. Villain in tow, he then swings safely out of sight.

Enraged, Selina shoots her gun wildly into the night sky, shouting to the heavens that she'll kill him for what he's done.

One step at a time, Hush makes his way towards her, syringe in hand.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Hush pulls the cap off with his teeth and readies the needle.

"YOU HEAR ME! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gritting his teeth, his lips pull back into a snarl as he closes in on his target.

"I'M GOING TO- _mmpff_…"

With surgical precision, Hush places one gloved hand over Selina's mouth while the other grabs the gun and twists her arm behind her back. Before she can lash out, Hush jabs the needle into her neck and releases the sedative. Powerless, she falls backwards into his waiting arms.

"Hushhhh..." He lulls the sedated woman cradled in his arms as they both slump down into the snow. "Sorry, Kitten, but killing the Batman is _my_ job. And I don't intend to share."

Holding his sleeping wife in his arms, Hush strokes her raven-black hair and smiles. This time he promises to never let go. In his embrace, nothing and no one shall ever harm her.

He gathers her up into his strong, protective arms and pulls her closer to his body, shielding her from the cold. Shielding her from the swarm of police officers making their way up onto the frozen rooftop, come to take them away. Closing his eyes, he kisses her forehead and hopes that in sleep, he's still the one she's dreaming of.

The nightmare is over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hush VS Selina! TKO!<br>A couple references in this chapter to Heart of Hush and House of Hush.  
>Just a couple chapters left to tie up loose ends!<br>XOXO**_


	25. Chapter 22

_**LOVE SONG  
>~The Cure~<strong>_

_***x*o*x*o***__**  
>"Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like I am home again  
>Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like I am whole again…"  
><strong>__***x*o*x*o***__**  
><strong>_

Police lights flash across the night sky, painting the snowy landscape in red and blue. Arms crossed, Hush diligently stands by the ambulance, guarding his sedated wife inside as chaos ensues before his eyes.

A gaggle of women formerly known as Larks stand to the side, huddled in blankets and sipping coffee out of Styrofoam cups while interrogated by the police.

Wide eyed, they shake their heads and stare off into the nothingness of their minds. Like waking from a dream, they stand in silence, mouths agape as they desperately try to remember just what they had been dreaming of.

Now fully awakened from their brainwashing and hollering like madmen, several henchmen to the Penguin and Two Face parade by. The boys in blue prod them with their nightsticks to keep them in line as they chorale them into their waiting police vehicles.

The image reminds Hush of the circus. All this mayhem needs is popcorn. That and a ringmaster barking orders.

As if on cue, Commissioner Gordon cuts through the crowd, eyeing Hush suspiciously as he passes. Leaning back against the ambulance, Hush extends a smug grin and waves a friendly hand as he catches his eye. With a snort, Gordon tosses his cigarette to the ground and turns the other cheek.

Zatanna alongside Batman appear beside Hush, cutting his amusements short. Pocketing his hands, Hush turns to greet them.

"Well... The gang's all here. Back together again. Gotham's Golden Boy, the Carnie, and the Psycho." Hush muses, remembering the days of long ago when their parents would set up play dates with one another. My, how times have changed. "Hey. By any chance, have either of you any popcorn?"

Letting Hush's 'carnie' comment roll off her shoulders, Zatanna hops into the back of the ambulance and places Selina's head atop her lap. She strokes her raven hair softly as she begins her incantation.

"…ANILES"

"So... How does this hocus pocus work anyway?" Hush interrupts as he watches the witch-lady work her magic.

Opening an eye to glare at the bandaged man, Zatanna ceases her incantation.

"Using my _hocus pocus_, I'll be going inside her mind and altering her memories. All memories of Mockingbird will be replaced with artificial ones. She'll think she spent the past week in a coma after falling off a rooftop. All her evil intentions will be destroyed." Zatanna's eyes flit between Hush and Batman before finding comfort in the floor. Her tone softens. "Trust me, I know what I am doing."

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

Her silence gives Hush all the answer he needs. Authoritatively crossing his arms across his chest, he watches as she works.

Batman places a firm, yet reassuring hand on Hush's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Batman asks Hush, his hand moving towards the badly wounded man's neck. "You should really get that looked at."

Hush jerks his head away from Batman's reach.

"I'll be fine. Just… please. Concentrate on her. Will you fix her? Bruce?"

Hush's voice is trembling, nearly pleading. For an evil, genius, mastermind capable of the most elaborate traps and intricate schemes, he appears beside Batman as such an aimless child. So incapable and insecure, reaching out for help. It reminds Bruce of that last great day they had shared together so many years ago. A much more innocent time. Perhaps there is hope for Tommy after all. Perhaps with Selina, he has finally found his heart.

No more words need be said between them. Like brothers, they know what the other is thinking. Hush looks into Batman's eyes and knows that everything is going to be all right.

Bruce nods towards Zatanna to continue. With a deep breath, she begins the incantation.

"…ANILES. ERA UOY OHW REBMEMER. ERAMTHGIN EHT TEGROF DNA DNIM RUOY NEPO. DROW A YAS T'NOD YBAB ELTTIL HSUH…"

_***x*o*x*o***__**  
>"…Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like I am young again  
>Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like I am fun again…"  
><strong>__***x*o*x*o***_

Tiny paws pad silently across the down comforter as Aristotle stalks his slumbering master. Swishing his tail in the air, the little calico pounces onto Tommy's chest, stirring him from his sleep.

Purring triumphantly, he stares down at his master's un-amused and groggy face with sparkling green eyes.

It's time to wake up.

Groaning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tommy rolls over in bed and stretches out his tired muscles, careful not to pop the fresh stitches along his neck and side.

Easing himself onto his good side, Tommy runs his fingers across the cold and empty side of the bed, letting them linger along the indent that once held her delicate form. He pulls her pillow in towards his body and inhales her scent, allowing himself the simple pleasure it gives him before returning her pillow to its position at his side and dragging himself out of bed.

Throwing on a pair of boxer briefs and an old cotton robe, Tommy slowly makes his way towards the kitchen, yawning loudly as his bare feet pad heavily through his home.

Stepping inside the kitchen, he can't help but stop in place as the overwhelming urge to pinch himself arises in his brain, making him question whether or not he is dreaming.

Tommy leans against the wall for a moment, watching as Selina juggles bouncing Caesar on her hip while frying up breakfast in a skillet.

A warm and genuine smile crosses his face.

Slowly approaching her from behind, he wraps his arms around her and hopes to whatever god that may reside in the heavens above that she is not an illusion. Breathing her in, he reminds himself that she is real. That she is home, safe once more within his arms.

She feels so good against him. Warm and comforting. Safe and secure. Purring, she cozies up into his arms and nuzzles his stubbled chin.

Spinning her around in his arms, Tommy's lips lock with hers, hungrily feeding off her flesh until her lips are bruised and swollen. A growl rises from his throat.

Gasping for breath, she draws back, blushing as she removes Caesar from her hip and places him in the highchair nearby.

"Not in front of Caesar, Tommy!" Selina giggles, smacking Tommy playfully across the chest.

Not paying any mind to her protests, Tommy wraps her up in his strong arms once more and presses her against the stove. Squirming and giggling, she's powerless against him as he lays kisses along her neck and chest, smothering her in his affection.

"TOMMY!" She squeals as his hand slides inside her robe.

With a devilish grin, Tommy retreats to the kitchen table and picks up the morning paper.

"I thought I read somewhere that it's perfectly healthy for parents to express affection in front of their offspring. It teaches them the value of _love_... or something like that..." Tommy replies nonchalantly as he flips through the newsprint, eyeing the society pages. Glancing up from his reading, he's greeted by Selina's cynical expression. "Was I wrong?"

Rolling her eyes, Selina returns to tending their breakfast.

"Bacon's bad for your heart, you know." Tommy informs her in a haughty tone as he folds up his paper and tosses it onto the table.

"So are you." Selina replies with a self-satisfied purr as she kisses her husband's cheek. Grabbing a crispy piece of bacon from his plate, she pops it in her mouth and grins triumphantly.

Before she has a chance to sit down beside him, Tommy grabs her by the waist and pulls her down into his lap.

"I take it, you didn't miss me at all while I was in the hospital?" Selina teases as she leans backwards and scratches Tommy's chin.

"You were gone? So _that's _why it was so quiet around here." Tommy muses, feigning disinterest as he shovels a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "If you really must know, I missed you as much as one would miss their appendix."

Tommy winces as Selina elbows him in the ribs. Grabbing her plate, she attempts to leave, but he's too quick. Securing his arm around her waist, he holds her against him and keeps her in place. Twisting her body, she glares up at him playfully with her big, green eyes. A smirk crosses his lips before he loosens his hold.

With nimble fingers, he traces the shell of her ear, tucking her raven-black hair behind her ear in a clever attempt to check her pulse. Knowing exactly what her sneaky husband is up to, she smiles ever so softly at his touch.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy asks with genuine concern and care. His voice is small, barely above a whisper. Completely out of place for such an arrogant and headstrong man.

His critical eyes narrow on the small sliver of her face that he can see from his position, watching for the smallest sign of deception. The slightest twinge of a muscle. An escalated heartbeat. Labored breathing. Anything. But nothing comes. Instead she shifts in his lap to face him, that crooked smile that he loves so much beaming brightly down on him.

"You worry too much." Selina replies with soft, sweet eyes.

"Who said anything about worrying?" Tommy defends, returning to his normal, self-assured tone. "I'm simply asking a medically professional question seeing as I am your primary physician."

"I'm fine!" Selina nearly shouts as she moves her neck away from his fingers to stare him down. "So I fell off a roof and was in a coma for a week. So what! I hardly have a scratch on me. _You're _the one that looks like hell, any way!"

Selina tentatively runs her fingers across the stitching along his neck.

"That looks like it hurts."  
>"I've been through worse."<br>"I'm serious, Tommy. What happened to you?"

With a sigh, Tommy draws away from her touch.

It's hard to believe that the woman sitting with him is one and the same as the woman who held a knife to his neck. That just a couple days ago, she contained within her frail frame such an evil and blood hungry force. So vengeful and angry. Hurtful.

"Do you remember anything?"

Her eyes fall to the side, scanning her mind as she tries desperately to remember.

"It's... ugh... There's just... nothing. I vaguely remember going out for a run and... falling... but, I... it's all so foggy. Like trying to remember a dream. Why can't I-"

Tommy presses his lips to her forehead, silencing her mind.

"Don't try to force it, Kitten." Tommy assures her, trying to hide the worry in his tone. "And as for me, I just got a little hotheaded, _as_ _usual_... I didn't much care for the way they were treating you at the hospital and ended up taking on an entire wing of doctors. I think it took about ten of them to restrain me. I guess I got pretty bumped up in the process."

"Aww... So you did miss me. And here I thought you didn't care." Selina teases with a Cheshire grin and narrowed eyes. "You big softy."

Caesar squeals, flailing his chubby, little arms in the air wildly and making the toys secured to his seat jingle.

Leaning across the table towards her son, Selina giggles and coos along with Caesar.

"That's right! Daddy's a silly!"

Removing himself from underneath Selina, Tommy grabs his plate and makes for the sink.

"Well, you must be feeling better seeing that you are back to tormenting me."

Glancing over her shoulder, Selina watches as Tommy makes for the door.

"Tommy… Oh, come on. I'm only teasing. Where are you going?"  
>"I have to go get ready."<br>"Why?"  
>"Big meeting today."<br>"On a Saturday?"  
>"It cannot be avoided."<p>

His replies are straight and to the point. Emotionless and cold. Something that has always irritated her, reminded her of the old Tommy. The man he used to be.

Stopping in the doorway, Tommy turns to face his family once more. His eyes fall to the side as he begins to rub his neck nervously.

"Uh… Selina? I was wondering… When I get back, can we do something… You know… Like a family? Take Caesar to the museum or something?"

Selina's features soften. Her mouth turns up into a genuine smile.

"Then I thought, maybe we could go out. Just you and me. Dinner and a movie?"

"I'd like that." Selina replies softly, earning a sheepish grin from Tommy.

Lifting his eyes up to meet hers, Tommy relishes in the sight of her. Remembering why he had fought so hard to get her back.

"I really did miss you, Selina."

"I know, Hush Baby." Selina replies with the tilt of her head. "I love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

_***x*o*x*o***__**  
>"…Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like I am free again  
>Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like I am clean again…"  
><strong>__***x*o*x*o***_

It doesn't matter what side of the glass he's on, this place will always give him the creeps.

Arkham Asylum. Home for the criminally insane.

Home.

This place is no home. This place is hell.

A rather smug grin graces his firm lips.

This place is the perfect setting for its newest inhabitant.

Leaning against the one-way glass panel between the observation room and the inmate's common area, Hush keeps an eagle eye on the tall, raven-haired fellow in the back, playing a game of chess with none other than the infamous Jervis Tetch.

Hugging his knees, the Mad Hatter appears excited. His fingers twitch as he eagerly prepares to move his queen. Across from him, the battle weary and broken Mockingbird sits idly, almost catatonic. His void-like eyes seem blank and far away.

Hush's eyes narrow on his prey.

"Bernard Mache"

"Hn?" His daze broken, Hush turns his attention towards the stern voice to his right.

"His name is Bernard, or better known as Bernie Mache." Batman reiterates as he steps up to the glass, directly beside Hush. His voice is stern, his eyes remain dead set on the inmates before him. "Age twenty-six. First time in Gotham. Seems to move around between major cities with other known metahumans."  
>"To absorb and mimic their powers, or as he likes to put it, to add them to his symphony."<br>"Precisely."

Hand on chin, Tetch observantly eyes the board.

"His parents died when he was only seventeen." Batman continues. "At the time it had appeared to be murder/suicide, but in light of recent events, the case has been re-opened."

Hush quirks a brow, somewhat interested in learning more about his opponent.

"His files claim he had a stable and normal upbringing. Devoted father, loving mother, part of the church choir... Picture perfect. That is until one day his father suddenly snapped. Beat Bernie's mother to death right in front of him while they were all seated around the dinner table. Ate her eyes out with a spoon just before calling the police and confessing to the whole thing. Stabbed himself repeatedly in the ear with a steak knife shortly after. When the police arrived, they found Bernie still seated at the table eating his supper alongside his parent's corpses… humming."

"Cute." Hush groans through sneered lips.

Returning his attention to the animals on the other side of the glass, Hush watches as Tetch gleefully defeats Mockingbird's king.

"How long, you think, until he escapes?"

Hush pensively runs his gloved fingers along the glass, awaiting Batman's reply.

"Escape is unlikely. That collar around his neck will see to that. If it detects any fluctuation in his tone, it will deliver a shock. Non-lethal, of course. It's designed to act much like a dog's anti-bark collar."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Hush forces a laugh.

"Your system is broken." Hush replies coldly. "It's only a matter of time before he's allowed to run loose. And when he does…"

Outside the window, a promising scene unfolds.

Jumping up on his chair, chess piece in hand, Tetch declares his victory.

Ever the sore loser, Mockingbird erupts from his seat and overthrows the table. Tiny, wooden chess pieces fly about the room, scattering here and there. The whole room stops and stares, taken off guard by the sudden outburst.

Pocketing his queen, Tetch glares at the disgruntled Mockingbird and grins a toothy grin.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a Mockingbird." Tetch begins to sing, quietly at first, but quickly gaining confidence. "And if that Mockingbird starts to sing... THEN 50,000 VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY WILL COURSE THROUGH HIS ENTIRE BEING!"

Cackling madly, the Mad Hatter begins to clap and dance around the fallen table.

Remembering his place, Mockingbird takes a seat and tentatively touches his shock collar. With fearful eyes, he glares up at the dancing milliner and pouts.

"That doesn't even rhyme." Mockingbird grumbles. "And besides, you're hardly worth the effort."

"You know why you failed, don't you?" The Hatter asks the man seated across from him. "You gave the Cheshire far too much free will. Why, if she were anything like my Alice-"  
>"You quiet your tongue!"<p>

With his hands on his hips, the Hatter stares at the brooding Mockingbird and scoffs. A wicked grin crosses his lips.

"Ah, my apologies Bernard. Perhaps this shall be more to your liking." Tetch theatrically clears his throat before once more breaking into song. "Hey, diddle diddle. The CAT and the FIDDLE! The cow jumped over the moon. The little BAT laughed to see such sport. And HUSH IS GOING TO DIG YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!"

Mockingbird's face grows red as he watches the milliner sing and dance. Anger consumes him and he leaps at the man, grabbing Tetch by the throat and screaming into his face. His shock collar beeps its warning, but he does not comply.

"I'LL KI… AAAAGHHHHHHHH….nnnnggg…"

Electricity courses through his body, sending him to the ground, writhing in pain. The guards jump in to subdue him as Tetch continues to clap and dance.

"Ha HA!" Tetch giggles in glee. "What's the matter Mockingbird? Still not enough? YOU CAN ALWAYS HAVE MORE!"

With a satisfied grin, Hush turns to leave.

_***x*o*x*o***_  
><em><strong>"…However far away<br>I will always love you  
>However long I stay<br>I will always love you  
>Whatever words I say<br>I will always love you  
>I will always love you."<br>**__***x*o*x*o***__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've just been SO busy lately, but have finally gotten around to uploading the final chapters!<strong>_

_**The Mad Hatter's cameo is my little 'thank you' to highland girl 1592 for being such an awesome reviewer and reader. I hope you enjoyed and sorry again for taking so long to finish this story up!  
>XOXO<br>**_


	26. Epilogue

_**Two Years Later**_

We strive to be what we are not.

A loving father. A devoted husband. An upstanding citizen. A good man.

Time passes, but old wounds linger, refusing to heal. Festering.

Silently making his way through the dirty nightclub, Hush remains calm and on-task. Touching a hand to the earplugs lodged within his ears, he eyes the man on stage vigilantly. A smirk crosses his thin lips.

_"Interchanging mind control  
>Come let the revolution takes its toll<br>If you could flick the switch and open your third eye  
>You'd see that we should never be afraid to die"<br>_  
>The man on stage sways, making the crowd swoon. His voice is like velvet, smooth and sultry.<p>

With wide eyes, they watch him feverishly. The crowd hangs on his every sung word.

_"Rise up and take the power back  
>It's time the fat cats had a heart attack<br>You know that their time's coming to an end  
>We have to unify and watch our flag ascend"<br>_  
>The singer sings his rally cry. The crowd reacts. Fists in the air, they answer his call.<p>

_"They will not force us  
>They will stop degrading us<br>They will not control us  
>We will be victorious!"<br>_  
>Hush can just barely make out the man on stage's final words as he slips backstage. Concealing himself to the shadows of the dressing room, he's but a whisper within a room filled with maddening screams. Like a snake, he waits. Coiled and ready to strike.<p>

It isn't long before the music ends. The crowd disperses. The time has come.

Chloroform in hand, the singer hardly puts up a fight as Hush subdues him to the floor.

* * *

><p>"...re we awake?"<p>

Opening his heavy eyelids, Bernard searches the dimly lit room for the source of the voice, only to find himself secured to a makeshift operating table.

He struggles to move, but the restraints hold him in place. His body feels so weak and powerless. Relying on his powers, he opens his mouth to scream.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Stepping out of the shadows, Hush makes his presence known. Bernard winces, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness as Hush flips the switch to a small overhead light and points it in his direction.

"Oh yeah?" Mockingbird hisses as he watches Hush approach. "And why the hell not?"

Now standing directly in front of the restrained former villain, Hush taps his fingers against the crude collar rigged to the man's neck. Mockingbird's eyes narrow in disdain.

"What do you want? I've paid my time." Mockingbird insists, his voice hesitant but firm.

Taking hold of Mockingbird's right hand, Hush plugs him into the heart rate monitor nearby.

"A few years in Arkham can hardly be considered time paid." Hush replies coldly as he begins setting out his tools. "Trust me. I know."

Mockingbird eyes the vast array of medical tools and equipment nervously.

"W-What are t-those for?" Mockingbird stammers, his voice becoming more and more shaken with each and every shining scalpel. "L-L-Look... If you're still mad abo..."

"Mad?" Hush looks up from organizing his tools to address his patient's concern. "Oh no. I'm not angry with you. I can even go so far as to say I understand why you did what you did."

Unsure how he's supposed to react, Mockingbird stares at the bandaged man with wide eyes.

"You saw something you wanted and went for it. Simple as that. And your powers... They really are something to be admired. You can have anyone and anything you desire. I have no doubt you could have taken this city by storm. With time and greater discipline, the whole world perhaps." Cold and calculating, Hush continues speaking as he returns to his work. "The problem lies with the sole fact of WHO you were taking FROM."

"Y-You don't have to do this." Mockingbird pleads. "Anything... I'll give you anything you want. Money. Power. Women... Troops awaiting your orders. An army! The Batman's head! You can have it. Together we can reshape this world. Bring in a new world order of chaos and destruction. You can be king! Just let me-"

"Anything I want..." Hush re-iterates as he holds a bright and shining scalpel up to the light. "Yes. I believe there may have been a time when such temptations would have worked."

Placing the knife down on the tray, Hush takes a seat beside Mockingbird.

"Did you know that there's an old underground train station directly underneath this nightclub? Of course it hasn't run since the nineteen forties and, like so many things of the past, has become all too forgotten... That is except for those of us whose roots run deep within this city. Those of us who still wish to remember..."

Taking hold of Mockingbird's arm, Hush administers the intravenous drip.

"I've been using those same tunnels to spy on you for months now. Patiently watching as you began rebuilding your army. I noticed that there were no Larks this time and this nightclub isn't nearly as lavish as the last. You've been lying low. Taking your time as to not rattle the Bat... Or me."

"Then how..." Mockingbird questions, trying to make sense of Hush's words. "How did you find out?"

"You didn't really think your doctors at Arkham would have just let a psychopath like you free to run the streets, did you? You're far from sane. Again... I should know." Hush replies with a sick and knowing grin. "Every step you have made thus far has been made under my direction... My orchestration, if you will. The doctors and guards... The Broker and this nightclub... Everyone has their price. And money talks. In fact, I've even bought my alibi for the night."

Pushing back the sleeve to his tan trench coat, Hush checks his watch.

"Plenty of time before both Selina and Caesar wake."

A strange expression washes over Hush's stony-cold and bandaged face, filling his eyes with something Mockingbird can't quite comprehend.

"Have you ever had the chance to meet my son?" Hush asks rather candidly. "Here, hold on… I know I have a picture of him in here somewhere."

Plucking a photograph of his son out from the confines of his wallet, Hush stands it up on the table nearby, making it almost appear as if Caesar is watching his daddy work. Hush smiles at the photograph warmly before turning his attention back towards his patient.

"Just look at him. Isn't he adorable? Everyone says he has her eyes…" Hush trails off with a dreamy grin as he reflects upon the photograph. Suddenly, he snaps back to life with excitement in his tone. "You know, he's turning two tomorrow. God… I can't believe it's been two whole years already. We're having a couple friends over... Selina's baking him a cake... Chocolate. _Hn_… Oh, that boy sure loves chocolate."

Hush chuckles slightly as if he's conversing with a colleague over the water cooler. Mockingbird thrashes almost violently, struggling to get out of his restraints.

"I got him this big, stuffed bear wearing a doctor's uniform" Hush continues. "He's only two and already loves playing doctor, just like his daddy. He likes to pull all the gauze out from underneath the sink and wrap up mommy and me. It's the funniest thing. You really should see it."

Getting to his feet, Hush lays a hand on Mockingbird's shoulder, patting him on the back as if he were an old friend.

"But… Well… Maybe another time, huh? You see, I promised Selina I'd be home in time for breakfast. Best not keep them waiting. You know how the missus gets…"

* * *

><p>"Tommy, the door!" Selina shouts from somewhere within the apartment. She waits for his reply, but when there is none, she calls his name again. This time much louder. "TOMCAT?"<p>

"I heard. I got it." Tommy shouts in reply

In the blink of an eye, Caesar breezes past, giggling feverishly as he races towards his mother's voice. A startled calico bolts out of the way. Tommy laughs and pats his son's head, mussing his hair in passing as he makes his way towards the front door.

It's hard to imagine it's been two years already. Two whole years filled with such joy and pride. Filled with first steps and first words. Bruised knees and bubble baths. Of tears shed and belly laughs. Of family.

Every day that passes, Caesar reminds Tommy of the boy he used to be. But more than that, the boy he should have been. A boy that would never have to know the cruelty and pain of this world. A boy whose smile warms his once blackened heart. A boy who is loved and will never find harm.

Never before has he ever felt so at peace as he reaches for the door.

Then, in a heartbeat, his peace is gone.

Pulling open the front door, his smile dissipates and is replaced by a firm and glowering scowl. Quickly, he steps outside and closes the door behind him, letting it hang open just a crack.

"Hello... _Tomcat_." Bruce Wayne greets with the slightest hint of a smirk. It comes out more of a taunt than anything else.

"Bruce." Tommy replies through clenched teeth. Breathing slowly, he remembers to mind his temper.

Bruce shifts uncomfortably, transferring the package he's holding from one hand to the other. Tommy eyes him uneasily.

"How's Selina doing?" Bruce asks, trying to break the ice between them.

"She's fine."  
>"Any memory?"<br>"If you're referring to Mockingbird, no. She doesn't seem to remember a thing."  
>"If she shows any signs-"<br>"She's FINE, Bruce."

Bruce's features turn serious. His eyes set squarely on Tommy's.

"I'm only asking because Mockingbird was found dead early this morning."

Tommy quirks a brow and crosses his arms over his chest in defense.

"You don't say..." He replies in feigned interest. "May I ask how he was found?"

"Several deep lacerations around the face and torso. Vocal chords removed. Vivisected and castrated. It would appear the surgeries were all performed while he was alive. Whoever did this went to painstaking measures to make sure of it." Bruce takes a deep breath before continuing. "The removal of his vital organs is what finished him off. Well… That and the forty-seven stab wounds to the chest."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Tommy begins to laugh. Full and hearty, his body shakes with mirth.

"So you admit it then?" Bruce questions with narrowed eyes. "You tortured and killed him."

"What? Oh... no, no no." Tommy sighs, ceasing his laughter. "You just gotta admit, Bruce. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. I mean, come on. You REALLY think I did it?"

Bruce's eyes narrow further.

"I really wish I could take credit for it, old friend, but I've been out of town all week on business. Took the redeye home last night to make it in time for my son's birthday. The plane landed at six this morning. You can check the security feed if you like. I really don't know what else to tell you..."

Bridging the gap between them, Bruce gets in Tommy's face. His voice is low and stern, much more akin to Batman than some playboy billionaire.

"I know you did it. It's only a matter of time before you slip-"

"Daddy?"

Taken off guard, Bruce steps back to find Caesar standing in the doorway.

With strong arms, Tommy lifts his son up and brings him to his chest. Bruce's heart sinks as Caesar rests his head beneath his father's chin and Tommy presses a kiss into his son's wild hair.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. You were saying?"

Suddenly Bruce doesn't feel like returning to their previous conversation. Instead, he watches as Caesar lifts his little head up to whisper in his father's ear. With a strange smile, Tommy turns his attention towards his son's face.

"What? You don't remember your uncle Bruce?"

With the shake of his head, Caesar stares wide-eyed at the man in their doorway.

Smiling warmly, Bruce bends forward to greet Caesar on his level.

"Well hi there, birthday boy." Bruce coos. "You're getting to be SO big. Why, I remember you when you were just THIS small."

Motioning with his hands, Bruce indicates the size of a tiny baby.

"Hey, do you like presents?"

Reaching for the gift-wrapped box tucked under his arm, he hands it to the boy. Caesar's eyes sparkle with excitement, much like his mother's after a heist

"What do we say?" Tommy asks his son as he places him back down on the ground.

The little boy looks up at the stranger in their doorway bearing gifts and smiles wide.

"Tank you!" Caesar squeaks before rushing back inside the confines of their home.

Bruce's eyes follow the boy inside. He leans ever so slightly, trying to catch a better glimpse inside their home. Tommy reaches behind him and takes hold of the door, pulling it closed and cutting off Bruce's line of sight.

"Whatever's in the box, I'll be checking if its bugged." Tommy says coolly before returning to their previous conversation. "Is there anything else you'd like to accuse me of, or am I free to go enjoy my son's birthday?"

Pocketing his hands, Bruce sets his jaw. His eyes narrow.

"Fine then." Tommy replies. "I think you should be going now."

Turning on his heels, Tommy goes to open his door.

"I just wanted to say, for the record." Bruce begins, stopping Tommy in his tracks. "She's very lucky to have you. They both are. So don't screw it up. Oh, and one last thing." Bruce says squarely, his lips set in a scowl. "Our alliance is over."

Tommy silently glares at his old friend for a moment before opening up the door and stepping inside.

"There never was an alliance, Bruce." Tommy growls softly before closing the door behind him and leaving his once good friend outside.

He stands on the other side of the door for a moment, staring at the grain of the wood as if deep in thought. Only the sound of Selina's voice stirs him from his turmoil.

"Who was at the door?" Selina asks from just a few steps behind.

Tommy spins around and puts on a winning smile and carefree face, returning to his role as dutiful husband.

"Oh, no one really." He replies. "Just an old friend stopping by to drop of a present."

Selina cautiously eyes her son sitting on the rug across the room, tearing into the said present.

"If that gift's from Crane, I'll…"

Chuckling, Tommy wraps Selina up in his arms and gives her a bit of a squeeze.

"What?" You saying we didn't have fun the last time we were gassed?" Tommy breathes into her ear in a voice much more akin to Hush, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "I found it to be quite… exhilarating."

Selina squeals as Tommy presses his lips to the back of her neck and with all her might, she pushes him off her.

"Not now, Tommy." Selina hisses in a teasing tone. "The guests will be arriving any minute."

Not allowing her to escape his grasp, Tommy grabs hold of her once more and scoops her up into his large arms, snuggling her against his chest like a defenseless kitten.

"They can wait."

With glistening eyes, Selina grins wickedly up at her captor.

"I love you." She purrs into ear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy catches the glint of binoculars from the rooftop across the way. No doubt a little bird or bat or perhaps even foe come to spy on him and his happy home. For now, they too can wait. Wait and know that he'll be coming for them too, for no one who messes with his family is safe from Hush's wrath.

Inside, Hush grins.

No one is safe.

Turning his attention back towards the delicate creature in his arms, both Hush and Tommy swoon.

His wife. His lover. His best friend and confidant. His partner in crime and salvation from inner hell. She's the mother to his child and so much more. She's the woman he vowed to kill but now swears to protect. She is his heart. Their souls are one.

"Not as much as I love you." Hush whispers in reply.

God help anyone who gets in their way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end!<br>****I hope you all enjoyed and again sorry for the wait!**_  
><em><strong>This cat is about to have a kitten of her own so I've been more than busy these past few months! :D<strong>_

_**The opening line "We strive to be what we are not" is taken from the trade paperback/comics Hush: Pushback**_  
><em><strong>Also, the song Mockingbird is singing in the club is Muse's "Uprising" <strong>_

_**Please review and let me know what'cha thought, liked, loved, etc!**_  
><em><strong>Till next time<strong>_  
><strong>XOXO<strong>


End file.
